A Letter 2 Years Late
by br0kenpromises
Summary: Tressa Bae is an average girl from Canada. What happens when a mysterious owl shows up on her 13th birthday with a letter? She's thrown into the world of witches and wizards, a world that was hidden from her for years, a world that holds the secrets to her past. With the help of her new friends, can she find out why her letter was delayed and what really happened to her parents?
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm new to writing fanfic so I hope this is good. If I get enough reviews I'll continue to write more :)  
>also, you can find me on wattpad as Winterprincess<p>

anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I never would have thought it was possible. No matter how much I dreamed, no matter how much my friends dreamed, I didn't think it would ever come true. I mean, it's just a book. A story we all loved! Something we all wished was real. But as it turns out, we were all wrong, as it <em>was<em> real. All this time, we sat in class, at home, during recess, wherever and whenever, wishing we could live that life and now? Now I could.

I sat there wondering whether I should go or not. I had long since established that it really wasn't a dream. As I stared out the window to no one in particular, I sighed. Why was I so sad? I mean I was going to the school of my dreams. The place I've read about in books but never knew it really existed. I didn't have to suffer the 8th grade, nor did I have to deal with the awful people who teased me. I pondered for a bit before I could pinpoint where my sadness lay. It was painfully obvious to me now. I had absolutely no idea who my real parents were. The people I thought were my parents were nothing but kind and loving to me yet, they never bothered to tell me that I wasn't their biological child. I hated the world for being so cruel. For not telling me that my parents had vanished when I was young and that I was given to a family friend in Canada, living my life as if I was part of their family. I had to figure out how this all happened.

I looked down at the letter in my hand. Could it be true? Why didn't I get this letter two years ago? Something was clearly suspicious, I was never even told about who I was, who I truly am. Though I sometimes wondered with all the crazy events that's happened in my life. My thoughts quickly vanished though as I heard a long whistle and the train started to move.


	2. The Train Ride

I sat in a compartment alone staring out the window at the passing fields and land. I didn't know if I was excited or scared. Suddenly showing up in my supposedly 3rd year? Everyone would already be friends. I never even went to a wizarding school before. In fact, I wasn't told that I was a wizard until recently. I twirled my long chestnut hair nervously around my finger, only unwinding it when the tip of my finger turned purple. I then heard the compartment door slide open taking me out of my train of thought.

"Hi, is it okay if we sit with you? Every where else is full." said a sweet voice with a perfect British accent. I turned to look at her and saw she had reddish-brown hair, a pretty shade of auburn. She had light green eyes, glasses framing them. She was quite petite, the same height as me, with a slender body, small waist and had an adorable little face with raspberry pink lips. Now that I think of it, she looked a lot like Hermione Granger from the movies...

"Sure..." I said slowly, not sure whether I trusted her or girl was obviously very pretty, and in novels, the only time popular and pretty girls notice you are when they're there to taunt and tease girls walked in behind the first one, and while they were settling in, I quickly checked my reflection in the window, inspecting my straight hair pulled into a high cheerleader-esque ponytail, and checking to see if I had any food on my face or in my teeth. I didn't bother to see if my makeup smudged because I wasn't wearing any. The auburn-haired one spoke up once she had her stuff safely packed away.  
>"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rose Granger." She smiled largely and held her hand out. I shook it and smiled back timidly.<p>

"I'm Tressa Bae." I said in a small and sweet voice, cringing when I realized my Canadian accent stood out painfully obviously. I turned to the other girls.

"My name is Stellar Lovegood." Said the girl with beautiful jet-black hair. It was curled seemingly naturally into huge corkscrews and had dark magenta streaks. She was skinny but not like a twig. Her oval face had soft features but there wasn't any baby fat present. Her silvery eyes stood out against her ivory-pale skin instead of simply blending in. Her outfit consisted of dark and flowy clothing, and I decided her outfit was a lot like a Tim Burton Alice style.

"And I'm Lilith Emrys." Said the last girl in a bored tone. She had tousled black hair, flowing down her back in soft waves, a fair skin tone and pretty electric green eyes. She wasn't as short as Rose but she was definitely shorter than Stellar, with a willowy figure and long legs for her height.

"So why haven't I seen you around before? Are you new?" Stellar asked curiously.  
>I froze. That was my most dreaded question. I wished she asked me something else. Anything else. I had to think quick., there was no way that I was going to tell the the whole story. Apparently the discomfort was apparent on my face since Rose slaps Stellar on the arm.<p>

"Stellar! That was so rude! We just met the poor girl, you can't be so blunt!" Rose exclaims."I'm so sorry, she didn't mean to pry into your personal business. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, right?" The last word she says comes out in a hiss, and Stellar mumbles out a quick "right".

I smile at the antics, remembering nostalgically how this was how I had acted around my friends in Canada.  
>"Um well, that's okay...I don't really mind... yeah... I used to go to another school back in Canada before I moved here. My parents thought this school is better." Technically true, I did go to school in Canada, I just didn't specify whether it was a muggle school or not. And besides, I couldn't go back to my old school knowing I was a un-trained witch, and completely ignoring the sweet little owl who sent me my acceptance letter.<p>

"That explains your accent..." Rose said, not questioning my back story. She seemed like an incredibly sweet and innocent girl, but if my instincts proved right, I think she could be a holy terror if somebody provoked her. I simply nodded and returned to staring out the window. Joining in on their conversations only every now and then. I wasn't anti-social. I'm usually not. But I had way too much on my mind to pay attention to anything. Soon I attempted to fall asleep, and even though I couldn't, I kept my eyes closed, knowing that my sleeping would prevent any more questions from being directed to me.

After several hours, Rose, Stellar and Lilith had changed into their robes. I noticed that Rose had a Gryffindor emblem on hers while Stellar had a Hufflepuff and Lilith was a Slytherin. I walked over to the washroom to change, my robes tightly grabbed in my wrist, a little shocked that the 3 girls from different houses would be such good friends.

If you haven't figured it out by now, you must be either very dumb or you've been living in a cave since 1997. I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school that I had previously thought was only real in my Harry Potter novels.  
>When I was younger, I had believed vividly that I would receive a tightly wrapped note sent by an owl on my eleventh birthday. When that didn't happen, I was crushed, but I accepted it, and simply devoted my life to watching and reading the novels and movies. Imagine my shock when a fudge-coloured owl flew into my window while I blew out the 13 candles on my birthday cake. Just like that, the world I knew started to crumble around me as I found out that my parents weren't biological, the wizarding world of Harry Potter I knew and loved so well was real, and the most important thing: I had witch's blood coursing through my veins.<p>

Soon I was told the story of how muggles knew about wizards for a long time, and they used to coexist peacefully. However, when a few power-hungry wizards attacked muggles, they started fearing magic, and during the time of the Salem Witch Trials, many innocent wizards were killed. That was when the most powerful wizards and witches performed the most wide-spread memory charm in the history of magic. They were almost all successful and muggles couldn't remember a single thing about wizards and witches, and the entire magical world had to live in secret. Notice how I said almost all successful? Well, one muggle, J.K. Rowling broke through the memory charm, and rather than think it was real, she thought it would make a great novel series. The Ministry of Magic, seeing how the novels brought such joy the children, decided it was alright for the story of Harry Potter to be told to the public as a harmless story. Harry Potter actually did exist and he had already defeated Voldemort and now lived a peaceful life with his children.

As I exited the rest room with my robes now securely tied on, I passed a boy with white blond hair and a pointy face with hollow cheeks.

"Well, what do we have here? A new student?" Sneered a cold voice. I looked up and saw that the blond haired boy was talking to me, a scowl on his face. "My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. And you are?"

I mentally groaned, I should have known he was a Malfoy. The blond hair, cold voice, who else could he be? He was practically a younger version of Draco, from his looks to his introduction.

"That's none of your business." I said in the coldest voice I could muster and tried to walk away. But of course, Scorpius had to be like his father and be an annoying prat and stop me from leaving.

"Come on now, not even a name? Then what school did you go to before? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons?" Now he was really getting on my nerves. I really wasn't in the mood, for several reasons. One of them being the fact that he had completely butchered the word "Beauxbatons".

"First off, it's pronounced Beauxbatons." I said in a proper french accent, showing off my seven years of french immersion skills." Next, why do you care Malfoy?" I growled. It looked like he was about to say a smart remark to that, but someone behind me cut him off.

"Malfoy, just leave the girl alone." I whipped around to find a girl, just a bit taller than me standing there. She had medium length, straight, dark brown hair and wore black rectangular glasses. She hadn't changed into her robes yet and was wearing a grey hoodie with jeans and Nikes.

"What do you want Moore? Don't go ruining my fun now." Scorpius growled.

"Just leave if you know what's good for you."

"OH! I'm sooo scared! I'm shivering on the inside!" Scorpius laughed walked away, shoving me to the ground in the process.

"OW!" I groaned as I now had a bruise on my behind thanks to a big headed jerk.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked me as she helped me up. "Just ignore Malfoy, He has a twisted pleasure in making others feel bad. I think he gets it from his father. Oh, my name is Jessie Moore by the way." She said with a warm smile.

"My name's Tressa Bae."

"There's an interesting name." Jessie giggled. "It's nice."

I knew my name was unique but I really liked it. I'll never have to worry about being mistaken as someone else.

"Thanks." I quickly replied, realising that I was spacing out again.

"Well I'll see you around." Jessie gave a quick wave and ran off. I sighed in relief when I realized she hadn't asked the dreaded question of where I came from. I turned and walked back to my compartment. I slide open the door and found not 3 but 4 girls chatting.

"Tressa! There you are! This is our friend Abby." Rose pointed to the girl I didn't recognize (but to be fair, I'm never really good at remembering faces and names when I first meet people...). She had long, straight dark brown hair that was dark enough to be mistaken as black and had large brown eyes framed with charcoal coloured lashes. She wasn't wearing her robes yet and instead wore a pink hoodie with skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

"Hi." I said sweetly. Abby only gave me a nod of aknowledgement before getting up, but she didn't seem purposefully cold.

"I should go change into my robes, I'll see you in school." With that, she left the compartment. I took the seat she was sitting in.

"So what house are you hoping to get into?" Rose asked, trying to strike up a conversation, as she munched on some chocolate frogs, sliding the cards into a pocket in her suitcase.

"I don't know... maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I don't really mind any of the houses though. As long as that creep Scorpius stays away from me." I said in disgust.

"Oh so you've met the twat?" Lilith stated more than asked, her voice taking on a disgusted tone.

"Yeah..." Just then, the train started to slow down and we arrived at Hogwarts.

We got off the train and onto the platform, the four girls right behind me.

"I guess we'll see you later. You being new and all, you should be going with Hagrid and the first years." Stellar said. I gave a quick and lazy wave as the other girls turned and walked in the other direction.

"First 'ears! First years follow me."

I turned around to see the guy I instantly recognized as Hagrid. He wasn't that hard to distinguish, his height and his bushy brown beard giving him away instantly. I walked up to him and for some unknown reason, he knew that I was the new kid.

"Yer to follow me 'kay?" I nodded and did as I was told. We walked down with the first years to a lake where boats with lamps awaited for us. I was finally about to see Hogwarts in person.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Taking the boat up to the school was not what I expected. Plus, the school was HUGE! I mean, I knew that it was huge but seeing it in person made it look even bigger than I could ever imagine. It's like when you're faced with the number, 10,000 people. That seems like a large amount of people, but you can't understand it's enormity until you actually see it.

Following to first years up the stairs, we finally reached the door of the great hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us, her hair tied up neatly.

"Students, welcome to Hogwarts. Today before the feast, you will each be placed into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." She instructed the other students towards the Great Hall then turned to me and motioned for me to follow her. We entered a classroom not far from the great hall and closed the door behind me.

"Now, Tressa, seeing as this should be your third year and you have not been sorted yet, I will give you the option to either be sorted here and now in private if you would like. Or if you want, you may join the first years."

I weighed my options and decided to save myself from sitting in front of the entire school and just be sorted in private. Professor McGonagall nodded and motioned for me to sit on the stool. She then placed the worn, sorting hat on top of my head.

"ah... What do we have here? I see bravery amongst other things. You are very intelligent too I see. Not a bad temperament, and a good sense of confidence...hmm..I wonder...Well, you would do well in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw..Hufflepuff maybe..no,no... hmmm... best be in... RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted. Professor McGonagall smiled and I let out a relieved sigh and smiled as well.

She led me back to the great hall where I quickly took my spot at the Ravenclaw table as the younger students got sorted. I saw Rose and Jessie sitting at the Gryffindor table. They saw me as well and smiled and waved. I quickly returned the gesture, mouthing out the words 'Hi'. I then saw Lilith and Abby sitting at the Slytherin table, who gave a nod of acknowledgment once again and returned to their whispering. Stellar sat at the Hufflepuff table and she looked like she was in her own world, not paying attention to anything. I rolled my eyes, but followed Stellar's example, and soon got lost in the world of my thoughts as the night wore on.

I left the great hall with everyone else, struggling to keep up with the other Ravenclaws. As I got into the hallway though, a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a quiet and dark corner. I struggled to get loose but whoever it was, was much too strong.

"What do you want?" I growled as I was pinned to the wall. I finally noticed who the one behind all this was.

"What? Can't I just welcome the new girl?" Asked a sickening cold voice, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Go away Malfoy."

"What? Can't even ask you for your name?"

"It's Tressa. Now please leave me alone."

To my surprise, he let go of me. I walked passed him up the way I saw all the other Ravenclaw students went to find the common rooms. I hoped I wouldn't get lost.

When I finally entered the common room -having finally found my way, and answered the question at the door- a girl with blonde hair and a prefect badge proudly pinned on her robes stood by the door waiting.

"Got lost?" She asked with a friendly smile. I nodded and said nothing.

"Don't worry; you'll memorize the school soon. Anyway, up those stairs over there is the way to the year three dorms. Just take a left when you get to the top. And my name s Chelsea. I nodded and thanked her and made my way up.

As I opened the door nervously, I was immediately greeted by two seemingly hyper girls. "HI! My name's Karen Wealey and this is my twin sister Kaitlin. We heard that you're the new girl!" said the one with red hair and green eyes. She resembled a lot like George Weasley had, but her sister on the other hand didn't look related to her at all. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, and had apparently taken all of her genes from her mother. I let out an inaudible sigh or relief that they weren't identical twins such as George and Fred Weasley were, since I'm terrible at distinguishing features. Now I can only hope they won't be as much trouble as their father is...

"Hi, my name's Tressa Bae." I said with a warm smile. I tried not to look scared at all but truth be told? As much as it was my dream to come here, I missed my friends back in Canada and I was terrified of starting school tomorrow. The fact that my iPod wasn't working here made me a bit grumpy as well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Karen and Kaitlin said in unison, in sing-song voices, which truth be told, creeped me out a bit.

"You'll love it here!" Kaitlin started.

"And we're so glad you re in Ravenclaw! It's great to have a new face in this dorm." Karen finished cheerfully.

"That one's your bed." came a calm voice with a clear French accent. I whirled around, blushing as I realized I hadn't even noticed the other roommate. I turned in that direction to see a girl with long lush, wavy brown hair and greenish- grey eyes. She was ivory-skinned, with mulberry lips and she was lying on her stomach, her longs legs crossed, reading a magazine while pointing a finger at an empty bed. I cross over to the other side of the room. It seemed that every girl had their own bed, side table, wardrobe and vanity table, in a warm shade of walnut that provided contrast with the cool colors of blue and silver that adorned every surface. The large window on the wall had large silver curtains the color of the moon, and provided a spectacular view.

"Thanks." I said as I hopped onto the bed. "So what's your name?" I asked the girl with the magazine.

She looked up at me and said: "Penelope Dubois." Then she turned back to her magazine.

"Don't worry about her. She's really nice; it just takes a while for her to warm up to new people. I think it s trust issues-" started a girl with blond hair and brown streaks. Despite her dyed hair, she seemed very girly though. She was wearing her robes of course, but she was wearing a pink heart necklace and adorable little ribbons in her hair. Darn it, was every girl at Hogwarts worthy of being on the cover of Vogue?

"It's not trust issues." Penelope said giving the blond girl a death glare and I attempted to stifle the laugh that was aching to come out of my chest.

"Right, just antisocial with new people." Kaitlin said with a snicker. This was obviously their way to joke around with each other. Penelope gave one more death glare before turning back to her magazine, ignoring all comments. I turned back to the girl with blonde hair. Her bed was right beside mine.

Still giggling from the 'argument' I asked: "What's your name?"

"Cecilia White." She said cheerfully. She seemed super bubbly and cheery, and reminded me of another person completely.

"Er..This sounds awkward, but are you friends with Rose Granger?" I asked warily, hoping not to offend her.

"Oh my god, how'd you know!" Cecilia gasps. "She's one of my best friends, we get along SO well together, cause you know, she's like super smart since her mom's Hermione Granger, but she's also like brave so she's in Gryffindor, but like, our clothing styles are like the same, and she's always happy like me, and OH MY GOD, I MUST BREATHE!" Cecilia takes a huge breath, but before she opens her mouth to talk more, I cover her it with my hand, laughing.

"Well I'm going to bed and if you dear wake me up, I WILL MURDER YOU." Penelope put her magazine on her night stand and threw the covers over her body.

"Yeah, when Penelope threatens, it's a good idea to be careful... Besides, she's right, we should get some sleep. It's our first day tomorrow!" Karen said as she made her way to her bed, throwing the covers aside and jumped into bed.

While the other four entered the wonders of dreamland, I grabbed my suitcase and started to unpack, having unable to do so earlier what with Malfoy taking up so much of my time. I took my time to organize my clothes and other possessions neatly, knowing that it wouldn't remain so neat later on. Once done, I admired my new living space. I had put up photos in silver frames on my side table, along with a vintage alarm clock and a beautiful hand-carved jewelry box made of walnut that my 'parents' had given to me when I was 7. My clothes were color-coordinated in my drawers, and on top of my vanity table was my various hair products-combs, elastics, etc.-, body sprays, and random knickknacks. Honestly? The only reason I was doing this was because I just couldn t go to sleep.

I looked at the clock to realize that is was way past midnight and that I would be super grumpy in the morning if I didn t go to sleep now. I grabbed my pajamas and toiletries and went to the washroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth before finally snuggling underneath the warm fluffy comforter of my bed. I sighed, wondering what new adventures I would face tomorrow. Before long, sleep started to consume me.


	4. The First Day

_**"Then who are you?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. "And what happened to my real parents?"**_

_**The acrid scent of blown out candles was still there. I couldn't tell if it was the smell or the sudden news that made my head start spinning. My 13th birthday, and it's ruined. It was supposed to be special, but instead, I get some owl flying into my house with some letter and my so called 'parents' saying that I wasn't biologically theirs.**_

_**"Tressa, we're sorry but it didn't seem right to tell you at the time. You were too young!"**_

_**"And you chose MY BIRTHDAY?" I cried. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.**_

_**"Tressa, you have to understand that-" but I cut my mom off.**_

_**"YOU LIED TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS!" That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my room allowing my tears to escape my eyes.**_

_**"Tressa...Tressa!..."**_

* * *

><p>"Tressa!... TRESSA WAKE UP!" Came a shrill scream from Karen. I rolled around to face her.<p>

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, wanting to return to my lovely dream land.

"Wake up or you'll miss breakfast and starve! You've got 15 mins! We'll be in the great hall." Karen's voice faded away as she left the room. I lay in bed for another 5 seconds or so before I bolted up, registering where I was and what Karen had said.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and toiletries and made my way to the rest room. I put on the usual school uniform, a black skirt with grey socks and a grey woolshirt with a white blouse underneath. After several attempts, I managed to tie my blue and white tie properly and slipped on my black flats and looked at myself in the mirror. I cringed at my reflection, already missing my normal clothes. I've always hated uniforms.

* * *

><p>I made my way down to the great hall, passing Rose as I entered. She smiles hugely, her pretty eyes sparkling. How on earth did she look so awake?<p>

"Tressa!" She said excitedly giving me a hug "I have to go find Stellar but I'll see you around. I hope we have some classes together!" I nodded and smiled still half asleep.

Before she leaves I ask her the only question that can come to my mind in my sleepy state, "How come you're so awake? I feel as though I'm going to fall asleep standing up,"

"I woke up early today to get to the library. My mum told me that was the best time to go since no one likes to wake up early," Rose says gesturing to the huge tote bag hanging from her shoulder, bulging with multiple books. "Plus, that gave me extra time to get ready in the morning. I got to curl my hair today, see?"

"Oh, thank god. So you aren't a morning person?" I asked her.

"Nope, the farthest thing from it. On days I don't study early, all you'll hear all morning is me moaning about how I miss my bed," Rose says, rolling her eyes. She glances at the watch cleverly disguised as a bracelet on her wrist." Oh, if you haven't had breakfast yet, you should probably go. There isn't very much time before classes start,"

That wakes me out of my sleepy stupor quickly. If I don't get my food when I'm hungry, I'm an absolute monster. I rush into the great hall and find Karen and Kaitlin hunched together whispering about something.

"Hey, guys." I said lazily. The two girls jumped not noticing me until now.

"Oh hey Tressa..." Karen said nervously. Kaitlin elbowed her.

"So you ready for the first day of school?" She asked excitedly. "I'm sure you'll get a good laugh later on by the way." Kaitlin said winking at Karen, who simply smiled but looked unsure.

Oh god, they're just like their dad. They're gonna pull a prank and on the first day too. I rolled my eyes as Professor Forester finally came with the class schedules.

"Tressa Bae... Karen Weasley... Kaitlin Weasley... Penelope Dubois..." Professor Forester mumbled as he handed out the schedules to each student.

"What does Professor Forester teach?" I asked curiously.

"Potions. He's a great teacher, almost as legendary as Snape was, but a heck of a lot meaner. If that's possible." Penelope said before getting up. "I'll see you guys in class."

I nodded and returned to my food, scarfing down as much as I could eat in 1 minute. I still had to get to class and I'd probably get lost so leaving as soon as possible was a must. Karen and Kaitlin had already finished their breakfast and left too. Shoot, I had to hurry. As I hurridly get to my last piece of toast, I knock over several jars of jam in my rush to finish.

"Whoa slow down. I don't think I've ever seen a girl as skinny as you eat that fast." Came an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to see a boy with swooping black hair, ivory skin and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.I look at him quizzically while swallowing my last mouthful and drinking from my goblet.

"Uh, hey. My name's Brandon." he said with a cute smile. Wait... NO! NO CRUSHING ON GUYS! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Trying to ignore my inner thoughts, I returned the smile and introduced myself. "My name's Tressa Bae."

"Nice to meet you. I heard your the new student at our school." He said. Was he a mind reader? I inwardly groaned.

"Does everyone know I'm new?" I sighed, tapping my fingers against my leg in irritation.

"Not everyone, but most likely most of the Ravenclaw." he explained.

"Oh..." Was all I could say and it was also possibly the dumbest. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"So what class do you have?" Brandon asked, noticing the awkward silence.

"Huh?" I said still zoned out "Oh right, class... um..." I checked my schedule to see that it read charms. Fun.

"Charms" I said.

"I can show you the way; I pass that way for my class." He said with a friendly smile. I nodded and mumbled a thanks as I grabbed my bag and got up.

I followed him down that hall going who knows where. Rather than trying to memorizing the school, we talked a little. I had discovered that he was was a fourth year as well as a Gryffindor. When I ask him if he knows Rose, he laughs, saying that with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as parents, practically everyone knows her. He also talks about her cousins James and Albus, who are obviously the children of the one and only Mr. Harry Potter.

_A boy who's one year older, is actually talking to me_... My inner thoughts sighed in one girly happy exhale.

Oh, shush, I am at this school to learn, not to crush on a dude!

_Not just any dude, but a seriously hot one._

Shut up mental thoughts!

"Here we are." He said stopping in front of a large oak door, breaking up my internal fight.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"No problem, I'll... see you around." He smiled then turned and continued walking down the hall.

As I entered the class, I saw that I was going to be having charms with the Slytherins, to my dislike. I mean, I'm all for equality and being nice to everyone, but you have to admit, most Slytherins are just plain mean. I noticed Abby and Lilith sitting together in the back and waved at them. They waved back before returning to their conversation. I then spotted Karen in the rows of students and went to sit beside her.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Karen's actually making friends?" Scorpius sneered. "You know," He said turning to me "Karen isn't as calm and sweet as she looks. When she gets really hyper, it scares off everyone. And she goes mental...like all the time."

"Good. I get hyper that often too." I retorted. Even though it wasn't really true, I did get hyper just... not very often... and it's always with my friends laughing about random stuff. Karen was one of the nicest people I've met so far at Hogwarts and I wasn't going to let Scorpius of all people ruin my judgement of her.

Scorpius just looked at me like I was insane and turned away. Professor Waleton walked in and shushed the class.

"Now, I'd like to start the class off by introducing our newest student, Tressa Bae." He said motioning up to where I was seated.

"Second, I have a strict no foolish-ness policy so there will be no lollygagging or it will be an automatic detention. _And no speaking while I'm speaking._" He said looking directly at a boy with dark hair who was whispering to Scorpius.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, let's begin." As Professor Waleton started his lesson, Karen leaned towards me and whispered:

"Don't worry about Waleton, he always says that at the beginning of the year but he's actually _really_ nice."

I nodded and tried my best to pay attention but I kept finding myself either thinking about Brandon or trying to figure out my past. I must have dozed off because not too long later, Professor Waleton had dismissed us and I didn't even know what we had for home work. Great, my first day and I'm already sleeping in class. Walking out, I looked at my schedule. I'd have to endure history class before I got to eat. I groan loudly, remembering how everyone said that Professor Binn's classes were the worst. Then I'd have to sit through Herbology, luckily with Stellar, and Transfigurations. Luckily this wasn't my schedule _everyday. _Right now I just couldn't wait to get this day over with so I could go sleep.

By the end of third period, I was practically unconcious. Yeah I was in my dream school but I really should have gone to sleep early cause I was tripping over my own feet.

"Tressa! There you are! Do us a HUGE favor!" Exclaimed Karen popping out of no where.

"And what might that huge favor be?" I asked, curious to know what she and her sister were planning.

"Just follow me." I didn't really have a choice in this since Karen grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the transfigurations class.

As we entered, Kaitlin and a boy, about 1 years older than us were putting chocolate frogs on the teacher's desk. The boy could be their older brother. He did look a lot like Karen in some ways and not just because of the red hair.

"Yay!" Kaitlin exclaimed "You got Tressa to help us!"

Karen nodded in excitement. "Tressa, my cousin James, James, my new friend Tressa. Now that we all know each other, let's hurry up and finish this!" I resist the urge to stare with shock. I had just been introduced to Harry Potter's son! I feel as though I could just stare at him in shock all day, but I quickly mumble hello and looked away, sensing that he recieved way to much attention as it is.

"Okay, so I got Cecilia, who got Rose to help her stall the class and Professor Tallin. But it'll only last about 10 minutes so we've got to move!" Kaitlin said handing me a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

"Place the earwax and dirty socks and all the bad tasting ones on his desk. He loves Bertie Bott's every flavor beans like it's his life." Kaitlin said grinning evily. Meanwhile, she and Karen got their wands out and started to decorate the class with streamers and other nice stuff like balloons, but also adding some rather odd ones, like toilet paper, grass clippings, shredded paper and balls of yarn. I can see why they're in Ravenclaw now, they can shoot practically anything from the ends of their wands.

"It's not a very good prank but we wanted to get back at Tallin for something that happened last year... that will not be said." Karen explained. If this was one of their worst pranks, then I'd really have to be careful not to get on their bad side. I searched through the bag frowning as it was hard to tell which one was which. Clearly James saw me struggling and offered to help.

"Thanks." Was all I could say as he took the bag from me and started searching through it. I watched as he carefully and quickly placed moldy coloured jelly beans onto the desk. As soon as he was done, he gives Karen and Kaitlin a hug, says 'nice to meet you' to me, and after looking wistfully at the messy classroom, leaves for his Potions class.

When the 10 minutes were up, students started filing in, looking startled, but not too shocked at the sight of the messy classroom. They must have been too used to the pranks pulled by the twins. Professor Tallin still hadn't arrived after a minute or two, when Cecilia and Rose came running in, their bags bouncing up and down as they ran.

"We," Cecilia huffed "stopped...Tallin... for... another... minute or so..." Cecilia took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I... can't... believe... you... got.. me to... help... with... their prank!" Rose pouted.

"Ignore Rose, she's a goody goody and hates pulling pranks. I can't believe we're related," Karen rolled her eyes.

"Just because James always helps you, doesn't mean that I will," Rose harrumphs before taking her seat. Cecilia followed her giggling. I scan the classroom wondering where I should sit, not too concerned. Transfiguration was with the Gryffindors, and they were normally the 'good guys'.

"Tressa, come and sit with us." Rose offered suddenly, having recovered from her short burst of anger.

"Sure." I said happily and sat between Rose and Cecilia, brushing the shriveled dandelions off my chair before sitting down.

When Professor Tallin entered the class, the shocked look on his sallow face made the entire class laugh. He stood there for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing but no sounds came out. Unfortunately for us, he made us clean up everything. But Karen told me that we had the last laugh since Professor Forester was too busy eating the beans and making faces to notice that half of us weren't cleaning, merely sucking up the mess with our wands, and shooting them out the window. Plus, after winking at me, she bribed Rose with a new book she wanted, and persuaded her to magically place a bucket of flour on the top of the cupboards. The next time Professor Tallin opened his cupboard, he would be in for a shock.

"I'm being such a bad student...I can't believe I'm going to make Professor Tallin resemble a sugar covered pastry," Rose winces as we exit the classroom.

"Hey, did your mom help save the wizarding world by following the rules?"

"I guess not..."

With class finally over, I was making my way back to my dorm. All I wanted to do was go eat then sleep. But of course, I was stopped by someone yet again.


	5. Rose's Discovery

"Are you Tressa?" said a voice I didn't recognize. Standing in front of me was boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, the color of emeralds. Beside the boy was a squirming little girl with light auburn hair with multitones of red, pulled back into pigtails.

"Um... Yeah... Who are you?" I asked completely freaked of how he knew my name.

"I'm Albus and this is my little sister Lily. My cousins Rose, Kaitlin, Karen and my brother James were talking about you so I thought I'd introduce myself before they had a change to tell you embarrassing things that are totally not true. I heard that you were part of their first prank of the year... It gets worse, just saying. They get in trouble very often so I'd be careful of whenever you help them with a prank..."

So they did pull a lot of pranks...Oh My Wizard God! These were Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's children. Play it cool Tressa, play it cool...

"Thanks for the advice." I simply said. Albus seemed nice enough.

"No problem. Another thing, stay away from my cousin Fred. He's an even worse trouble maker than his namesake. Guess it's in the blood."

"Got it, thanks." I said before saying a good bye and finally making my way into the great hall. I just met a boatload of Weasleys, and it took a while to sink in...goodness! It takes me over 4 years just to go see Marianas Trench, and now I've met an entire family of celebrities! I never would have expected to meet practically all the children of the most famous people in the wizarding world. I shake my head, as the thought of food is brought to the forefront of my mind. FoodSocial Life, anyday.

"Yes! Food!" I thought to myself as I excitedly ran to the tables in the great hall. I took a seat next to Karen and dug into my pasta, trying my best not to smear it all over my face.

"TRESSA TRESSA TRESSA!" Rose shouted as she ran towards me. _Noooooooooo_ I thought as I looked away from my food and put down my fork.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily, peeking over longingly to a plate of bread covered with cheese near her direction.

"I was in the library studying-"

"Of course you were at the library. You're always at the library!" A tall, lank boy with the trademark Weasley hair exclaimed as he sat down in front of Karen. Judging from the cheeky grin, and ginger hair, I could only presume that this was- "I'm Fred by the way. Named after one of the greatest pranksters of life," Fred says, making a short bow.

"Oh shush! We all know Uncle Fred, and I like to study. Anyway, as I was saying, I was at the library and I saw an old newspaper clipping. It was an article about a man and a woman with the last name Bae! You're last name is Bae right?"

My heart skipped a beat. I knew I should have kept my fake name. But Tressa Lee technically never existed. As soon as my 'parent's explained to me how I wasn't biologically theirs, I demanded them to tell me my real last name. Maybe this is my chance to find out what happened to my parents. That newspaper clipping could be very helpful. I nodded hoping the look on my face didn't give me away.

"Tressa... Is there something you're not telling us?" Kaitlin asked concerned. Great, it's the first day and already people are asking me questions.

"No nothing, I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Karen turned to Kaitlin and whispered something to her. The two of them left with Fred, who gave me a wink and a salute. It was now only Tressa, Rose and some other students sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"You want to take a look at that article?" Rose asked

"Hm... Maybe tomorrow... I'm really hungry... and it's getting late..." I sucked in a breath hoping it was a good enough excuse.

"Sure okay. So how was your first day?" Rose asked curiously, changing the subject.

"It was... interesting." Those were the only words I could use to describe my day. After the prank and the boring classes, I was dead.

Rose laughed: "Met any cute boys?"

"...Maybe."

"Well whoever it is, and I reaaaaally want to know, better not be Jake. I don't wanna fight over a boy with my newest best friend for life! Oh, and not Jared cause that's Lilith's boyfriend."

"It's not Jake or Jared, whoever the hell they are... It's... a guy in year 4 in Gryffindor. That's all I'm saying."

"Awww! Same as Jake is, my goodness! Come on! I told you who I like, and everyone thinks I'm the innocent one who doesn't like anyone! Tell me!"

She was right, it was only fair...

"Fine, his name is Brandon."

Rose gasped. "Awwwww how cute! After Jake, he's like, the hottest guy in Year 4. In fact, I think they're good friends! You know, I could talk to him-"

"NO! I'm good thanks. Not unless you want me to help you with Jake." I said with a smirk.

"Heard my name, what's up?" A guy with dark brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes said, taking a seat next to Rose. My evil smirk grew wider and I looked over at Rose who was now glaring at me.

"Shoot..." She whispered. "Hey Jake. This is my friend Tressa, she's new here." She says charmingly, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He then turned to Rose with a smile: "So, I heard my name, you wouldn't so happen to be talking about me would you?"

"No! No, of course not, Tressa was just asking about my friends that's all."

"Oh..." Jake seemed to be a bit disappointed by the answer. Was he hoping for something else?

"Well, I've gotta get a head start on my homework. I'll be at the library, so see you around." He said getting up and giving Rose a quick hug. He flashes us a smile before walking out.

Rose stares at him leaving, letting out a sigh. "He's just so cute, isn't he? With that dopey little smile, and that gorgeous hair. I mean, I'm not one to gush about guys, honestly, Penelope STUDIES more than I gush, and believe me, that's not a lot. But my god, he's just... perfect. Girl, don't laugh, you have yet to see his MUSCLES. I met him because I was falling down the stairs once, and he caught me, and DEAR LORD, I could feel that magical six-pack-" I cover her mouth, laughing. I never would have pinned Rose as a girl to gossip about guys, so she must really like this dude.

"You know, I think he likes you..."

"No, I doubt that, he's just a friend..." Rose said sadly.

"Nahhh, he caught you while you were falling right? Not many people would do that..."

Rose smiles. "It certainly wasn't the most romantic way to meet, but gee golly! I was carrying way too many textbooks so when I tripped I couldn't use my hands, but Jake caught me, and introduced himself, and helped me pick up all my books. I mean, I recognized him from the Gryffindor common room, but I'm a year younger than him, I couldn't really go up to him randomly and start talking could I? Anyway, I thought he wouldn't ever talk to me again after that, but he started saying hi, and studying together...OH! Didn't he just say he would be in the library? Ohh, maybe I can go study with him! It's a win-win! He's super smart, being a year older, and I can stare at him with a proper excuse! Ohh, I must go! Bye Tressa!" She hugs me tightly and runs off with her enormous bag, a chocolate cookie in hand. That girl. This was so obviously her first crush, and it was incredibly cute the way she was flustered. I would have to find some way to set them up...I wonder if this was how I acted around Brandon..if so...dear lord...

I got up and headed back to Ravenclaw tower with aching feet. I answered the question at the door and took a seat in front of the fireplace to get started on my homework. I just really wished I could go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a paper stuck to my cheek realizing I had fallen asleep while doing my homework. Luckily I got all of it done. This time I had managed to wake up in time for breakfast. I ran up the stairs to my room to freshen up before breakfast. I had noticed that Karen, Kaitlin and Cecilia's beds were empty. Now that can't be good. I looked over at Penelope's bed and saw that she was still sleeping. Yeah, that can't be good I concluded. I went in the showers for a little bit, the hot water soothing my aching muscles, before brushing my teeth and blowing my hair.

I ran back down, grabbed my homework and supplies and stuffed them into my bag. Then I walked out the door. Since it was still early, I thought maybe I could explore the place a bit and actually figure out where the library is.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed how quiet and peaceful it was. As I rounded the corner I bumped into a ghost. Okay, not bump since that was physically impossible but I did kinda technically run into one. And boy, let me tell you, it was like jumping into a pool. Of ice. In Antarctica. In short, it was freezing!

"Well, well, looks like we've got an early bird. What are you doing up so early?" Floating in front of me was a vaguely familiar ghost with ginger hair. Freckles...Red hair... This was the ghost of Fred Weasley, I concluded.

"I was just walking around..."

"Wait a second, you're that Tressa girl! Rose, Kat and Kay told me about you."

"Um... Who?"

"Sorry, Kaitlin and Karen. I call them Kat and Kay."

"Oh..."

"If you're looking for them, they're in the library just down this hall. Sorry, I can't chat, I must go beat Peeves at the first ghost prank of the year. I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley. Now if you'll excuse me-" He said with an evil smile before floating through me. I shivered, that sort of thing always freaked me out.

I walked down the hall and saw the library. It was huge with multiple shelves and shelves of books. The large windows provided loads of light, and provided a great view of the Forbidden Forest. I could totally imagine myself curling up in one of the squashy armchairs, reading a good novel. I walked through the many aisles until I found Rose sitting on the floor in the back with a book open on her lap.


	6. The Newspaper Clipping

"Morning Rose." I said as I slid to the floor and sat beside her.

"Mm? Oh hi Tressa. Looks like Karen didn't have to wake you up this time." Rose said with a giggle.

"Oh haha very funny. So wasn't there a newspaper clipping you wanted to show me? I didn't wake up early and got lost looking for the library for nothing you know." I said in friendly sarcastic way. If that's even possible.

"Is that really the reason you woke up early?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. "It s right here." she got up and walked down not too far and turned to a row of newspapers. She searched around and brought it back and took her seat beside me.

"Here, take a look."

I scanned the newspaper. The heading said 'Followers: Defeated or on the run?' underneath was a wanted ad of former Death Eaters. There was a pretty big list of names, but the newspaper was torn at the bottom so I couldn t read all the names. What if my parent s names were on that list? I decided to read the text to see what Rose was talking about. Obviously the bottom was ripped off so she didn't see the name Bae in the wanted area. I held my breath and read through the article. Then I finally found what she read:

**Though Voldemort has been defeated by none other than our famous chosen one, Harry Potter, Voldemort's followers still live amongst us. "It may be over but we still need to keep these people in Azkaban. The damage that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have done is too great for us to allow the former followers to run beside us." says Melissa Bae, an Auror from the Ministry of Magic.**

My mom? Probably. By the looks of the name I would guess so. I continued to read the article:

**But it's not all that easy for the ministry. Some say that they were under the imperious curse, while other are confident enough to say that they were and still are Death Eaters. But the question is, 'How do we sort the liars from the honest ones?' And though it seems things at the Ministry couldn't be worse, rumor has it that an auror from the Ministry of Magic is under suspicion for being a former Death Eater. With the leak during Voldemorts time, it could be true but weren't all followers in the minister already executed? **

An auror? If Melissa Bae was my mom... and an auror... does that mean she, along with all the other aurors, were under suspicion?

"Tressa, is Melissa Bae your mum?" Came Rose's voice. I looked up at her, not able to read her expression.

I try to figure out what I'm going to say, as I realize that I still haven't told anyone that I was adopted. I decided to go along with the truth, since I wasn't such a fantastic liar anyway.

"Maybe? I have no idea..." I stared at the newspaper, millions of questions running through my mind. Rose got up and lift her bag over her shoulder. She stares at me, her intelligent eyes seeming to look at my very soul, making me shiver.

"Well come on, it's time for breakfast and I actually want to eat this time." I laughed and got up to put the newspaper on the shelf I saw Rose take it down from. I could tell that Rose was full of questions, but I was extremely relieved that she was giving me some time to think, the sweet thing. Then I grabbed my bag and followed her out the library, still wondering if that newspaper was telling me more than I could read.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in potions attempting to memorize how the schedule worked around here. I had charms, history, herbology and transfigurations on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's, then potions, astronomy, care of magical creatures and defence against the dark arts on the other days of the week.<p>

Suddenly, Professor Forester came up to me and slammed a flask down in front of me. Swirling around inside was a colorless liquid that looked a lot like regular water.

"Miss Bae, can you please identify this potion for the class." Professor Forester asked in a monotone voice. He was so different in class then out that it was starting to freak me out. A lot. My heart pounded as I stared at the potion not able to think of what on it earth it may be. I had been cramming ever since it was decided I would go to Hogwarts, but two years worth of material was a LOT to cover! Especially in Potions, where you had to learn so much in a short period of time. I could hear snickers from the Slytherins now and a few whispers of "She's such an idiot," "What's she doing in Ravenclaw?" as well as

"That's the easiest of all of them,".. All but Lillith and Abby who looked at me, pitying me. I snuck a glance at Penelope who was closest to me. She sighed and lifted her textbook just enough so I could read what she was pointing at.

"Um... A truth serum, sir." I said holding my breath hoping Penelope was right.

"Yes... Veritaserum to be exact." Professor Forester took the bottle back into his hand and spoke as he walked back to the front of the class.

"A highly strong truth serum, the strongest to be exact. 3 drops and it can make you reveal your deepest secrets, no matter how much you try to resist."

The way he said it made my skin crawl. He made it seem so scary... The bell rang and everyone got up to go when:

"Ahahah," everyone sat back down, "Your homework, write a 1200 word essay on veritaserum and its effects. This is due next class! You may leave."

Everyone got up once and again, I heard many murmurs and moans about today's homework as I left the class.

"Hey Bae, you should pay more attention in class, or is it they didn't teach you anything at your old school?" Came Scorpius' sickening voice.

"Leave Malfoy, now." Penelope growled as she walked up behind me. Scorpius gave one quick glare before walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" Penelope asked as I turned around and opened my mouth to say thanks.

"What was what?" I asked completely confused.

"In class! Don't play dumb! How could you not know what Veritaserum is? I mean, sure it isn't really officially taught in the younger grades, but ever since Voldemort, practically everyone, even toddlers know what Veritaserum looks like!"

"Um... I was caught off guard..." 'I never went to a wizard s school! I never learned this stuff!'

"Well next time pay attention." With that she walked off to her next class. I winced at her blunt words, though I don't think she meant to be harsh. I stood there, slightly ashamed before I realized I only had another 5 mins to find my next class... shit.

* * *

><p>"... On your maps, you will find that Ursa Major is located over-"<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor Cherri! I got lost!" I said as I threw open the door and ran in, completely out of breath. I heard giggling on my right side where the Hufflepuff girls were laughing at me. How many times will I be laughed at today?

"Be sure this is your first and last time. Take a seat." Professor Cherri motioned to the empty spaces. I saw Karen, Kaitlin and Stellar sitting next to each other and grabbed a seat over there.

"As I was saying..." Professor Cherri continued with her lesson.

"So how boring is this class supposed to be?" I whispered. Karen gave a soft laugh.

"Just as boring as history." Stellar grumbled, "I practically fall asleep in these two classes!"

I giggled and took out my notebook, making it look like I was paying attention in class, when really; I was off daydreaming about Brandon again. Too suddenly, Stellar gave me a nudge and said it was the end of class.

* * *

><p>I was now in my last class of the day, defense against the dark arts... with the worst house you could possibly have this class with. I entered just in time for class and noticed the Slytherins sitting at one side of the class... staring incredulously at 2 certain girls who were chatting happily with Penelope, Karen, Kaitlin and Cecilia.<p>

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as I took a seat next to Abby.

"Hi Tressa!" They chorused almost in unison... Which creeped me out by how close it was.

"How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" Cecilia asked cheerily.

"Big... I was almost late for class again!" Lillith laughed, "You'll figure it out soon. And Abby, do your thing, they're staring at us again."  
>Abby looked over at the Slytherins who, especially a certain blonde haired boy, were glaring.<p>

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Abby growled.

"I wouldn't want a bunch of ugly Ravenclaw and mud-bloods in it now would I?" Scorpius snarled. Cecilia glared.

"Go rot in the deepest, fiery pit of hell." I looked at Cecilia with wide eyes. Even though I've known her for only 2 days, I never knew she could say such things.

Scorpius looked about ready to fire back when Professor Maybelle walked in and silenced the class. He didn't dare say anything in front of the teacher, but I did notice him stick out his tongue at us. How mature. Please note my sarcasm. From there on, the class basically consisted of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins giving each other the dirtiest looks they could possibly muster. I swear this was getting way out of hand. I thought things were mended between all the houses after Voldemort's defeat; clearly, it was only the parent s generation.

* * *

><p>Upon finishing my dinner, I decided to head to library. Why? I didn't know. I thought it was to get some work done, but I found myself looking through the old newspapers, hoping to spot my mom's name somewhere again. I had a newspaper right over my potions essay which I haven't even touched yet... shit.<p>

"Late night studying?" I jumped and turned around to see Brandon with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah... you could say that." I said, slyly sweeping the article under my homework.

"If you need any help you can ask me."

"Thanks, but I don't think anyone really wants to write a potions essay let alone help someone else with theirs." I said with a soft laugh.

"Ah potions, my least favorite class. I would go swimming with 10 hungry sharks if it meant never taking it again! Hey, what school did you go to before you came here?"

Shit. Think quick!

"Oh, just a school in Canada, it's not really well known." Especially not in the wizarding world, "My parent's thought this school was a better choice so we moved. Nothing much to my life story."

"Oh that's good. I guess I'll stop getting in the way of your homework now. See you around. Don't hesitate to ask if you need help," Brandon smiled sweetly, making me scream like a crazy fangirl inside.

"Bye." I looked back down at my homework as Brandon turned away to leave.

I stayed in the library for another half hour or so before some how finally finishing half of my essay, and deciding that I wanted to return to the common rooms to finish up. Upon entering though, I greatly regretted it.

"TRESSAAAAAA!" Came Cecilia's high pitched scream. She ran towards me and hides behind me. Before I could say a word, Penelope came in furious; her hair tangled and messy, her face as red as tomatoes. If she were a cartoon, she would be one of those ones with steam pouring out of her ears!

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY BRUSH!" She shrilled. They were really trying to make me deaf.

"I didn't mean too! I was practicing, but my aim is so bad!" Cecilia squeaked, terrified of Penelope's rage.

"Penelope, just take a deep breath and calm down..." I said cautiously making sure she won't make me her next target.  
>Penelope glared.<p>

"You are both so lucky that I know a spell to fix this." She turned swiftly and stomped up the stairs towards our room.

"Thank goodness your bed is between hers and mine." Cecilia breathed.

It was my turn to give her a glare. She laughed nervously and backed away slowly. I turned and took a seat in one of the comfy arm chairs and proceeded to finishing my essay, keeping a close eye on the time. Time management, as my friend always said. I giggled to myself remembering when she would write that all over my agenda, saying it would help me remember her motto. I sigh nostalgically, as I start thinking of all my previous memories.


	7. Merry Christmas!

Several weeks passed by and before I knew it, it was Christmas eve. I hadn't thought about the newspaper, with all the homework I had, it was impossible. Winter break was starting and many people were going home for the holidays but I had decided to stay at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you don't want to come. My mum would be perfectly fine with it! I'm sure!" Karen exclaimed as we sat in the great hall. "We're having a huge family reunion, and I want you to meet everybody!"

"Thanks for the offer Karen, it's so sweet really, but you haven't asked and you're leaving tomorrow! I'm fine! I don't want to be a bother at your house."

"But you won't!"

"Still trying to get her to come over are you?" Fred showed up behind me with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" Karen exclaimed. Fred chuckled shaking his head and walked away.

"Fine, then I'll give you your present now." She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me. I quickly dug in my bag for her present and handed to her. We both ripped open our presents eagerly. I had given her Bertiebott's every flavored beans knowing that she was begging for a pack for weeks but couldn't get the chance to buy them. Inside my package was a pretty blue scarf embroidered with snowflakes.

"AH THANK YOU TRESSA!" Karen squealed, "I finally get my candy!" I laughed.

"Your welcome, and I love the scarf. We all know my obsession." I said still laughing. I hugged Karen tightly the best I could from across the table. Just then, Kaitlin came running with Rose, Abby and Lilith right behind her.

"GUYS! Lilith got her first kiss!" Rose screamed excitedly as she sat down, her cheeks bright red from the cold and excitement. "They were talking in the hallway about how they were being seperated for Christmas break, and then he pointed out the mistletoe over them, and he kissed her! It wasn't even real mistletoe, but it was such a cute moment!"

"Wait...how did you know it wasn't real mistletoe? WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" Lilith exclaimed loudly, cheeks flaming with embarassment.

"Oh shoot...of course not...but...um..." Rose faltered off. Abby and Lilith face-palmed making me giggle.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Karen squealed coming to Rose's rescue, "You and Jared make such a cute couple! It's so sweet how you guys are taking it slow and everything."

"You know who else would make a cute couple? Tressa and Brandon." I could feel my face turn hot.

"Rose!" I squeaked. She and Abby were the only ones who knew.

"You like Brandon? That's so cute!" Kaitlin said.

I sighed hoping they would shut up. Mostly cause Brandon was right there and I was scared he would over hear. He looked at me at that moment and smiled. I smiled back before looking away.

"Hey, heard you got your first kiss!" Stellar said coming up behind Lilith.

"How?" Abby asked giving her a weird look.

"I can hear Rose screaming from across the hall."

"Wow..." Lilith said glaring at Rose. Rose simply smiled and shrugged.

"So what are you and Abby doing this year? I know Rose is coming with us for the family party and Stellar is going home too." Karen asked curiously.

"We're both staying." Abby replied.

"Oh well you'll have each other to keep from the boredom." Kaitlin said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up to an empty room. I got up and sighed, at least I didn't have to worry about rushing to class. I noticed a great big pile of gifts on my bed, but decided to open those later. It was a tradition at my home to open the gifts at the end of the day to build up the suspense.<p>

After doing the usual routine, I made my down to the great hall wearing jeans and a hoodie. I found it unusually empty and found Abby and Lilith sitting together so I walked over.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I took a seat.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused. They both thanked me generously for the gifts I had given them, but I just brushed off the comments, glad that they enjoyed their presents. I had given Abby a new set of multiple hair products since she loved doing her hair, and had given Lilith a new camera, as she loved photography.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" I asked as I took a bite of my eggs.

"We have no idea, maybe go to Hogsmeade. Let's just hang out there," Abby suggested.

"No! I'm too lazy to walk." Lilith groaned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Seriously?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"What if Jared tagged along?" I asked evilly. Lilith glared at me, but she cocked her head to the side, considering it.

"Only if he comes." She stated.

"Go talk to your boyfriend then, I'll help Tressa with Brandon while you're at it."

"WHAT?" I screeched. Lilith and Abby laughed.

"Brandon and Jared are friends though, I could just come how mention to him to bring along a friend." Lilith said, this time it was her turn to be evil. I glared.

"Good plan." Abby said. Lilith quickly ran off before I could stop her, leaving me to glare at Abby.

"Hey, maybe you'll get a boyfriend for Christmas."

"Abby, I don't need a boyfriend." I sighed.

"Admit it, you want one... especially Brandon." She said with a knowing smirk. I sighed not able to say anything.

"I'm telling you! HE LIKES YOU."

* * *

><p>We were walking to Hogsmeade when Brandon and Jared had the magnificent idea to start a snowball fight. As I was up farther ahead in an eager rush to get some butterbeer, I didn't notice until I felt the cold slush slide down my back.<p>

"AH! Hey!" I screamed, "Oh it's on!" I started throwing snowballs back at them, mind you that I wasn't very good at this game. Eventually teaming up, it was me and Brandon against Jared, Abby, and Lilith. My horrible aim certainly did nothing to help us win, but with Brandon's help I did get in a few good shots. We laughed and had a blast... until me and Abby started sneezing furiously. I took a moment to realize my nose was incredibly sniffly, my ears were practically frozen, and my hands were numb and red with cold.

"We should get you into warmth." Brandon said hugging me to keep me warm as we walked to the three broomsticks. Abby gave me a smile and so did Lilith although she was too busy hugging her own boyfriend. Jared took off his jacket and drapped it over Lilith's shoulders, making her blush.

In three broomsticks, Lilith and Jared sat at a seperate table as the rest of us. But it wasn't too long before Abby made an excuse and said she had to drop by the store to get more parchement.

"Abby..." I grumbled under my breath.

"So... how's Hogwarts? Not getting lost anymore right?" He asked with a chuckle, remember the day when I was completely lost for Herbology (even though it was about a month later) and Brandon just so happen to have been able to lead me to the right direction. Turns out I was running the wrong way. In the weeks before Christmas, Brandon and I had gotten much closer, as he gave me homework tips, hung out with me and helped me get accustomed to my new large home.

I giggled; "No not as much."

"That's good." I smiled. While Brandon started telling me about a story of him and his two siblings the Christmas before, I started drinking the butterbeer placed in front of me, relishing in the warmth.

"Tressa...you have a bit of cream on your face," Brandon said pointing at a certain area near my lips.

"Oh, really? Thanks, I said, rubbing at my face in the general area he pointed at.

"No, no you missed it...here, let me," Brandon said, leaning over. He gently rubbed his thumb over my lower lip. I looked up at him, and started staring into his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

_Tressa... _warned my mental thoughts

I didn't pay any attention at all to that. Everything around me faded as Brandon moved closer and closer until finally his lips came to gently rest on mine...

_Wait... his lips on... HE IS FRIKIN KISSING ME! _

I sit there unable to move for a few moments, but I start kissing him back happily, his lips smooth and firm.

Eventually, we part and all I could do was stare at him in shock. But when he smiles and holds my hand in his, I smile back, interlacing our fingers and squeezing them.

My butterbeer lays out on the table forgotten, but as Brandon leans over to kiss me again, I realize the warmth of him far outweighs whatever the butterbeer could have done.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, me, Lilith and Abby sat together in an empty stairwell chatting... or more like gossiping about me and Brandon.<p>

"That's so cute!" Abby exclaimed after I had told her about my kiss and the rest of the day with Brandon. We had seperated from the group and -holding hands- walked around Hogsmeade. We had made it to the Shrieking Shack when he shyly asked if I would be his girlfriend, which I of course, immediately screamed yes. By my excitement at that moment you would have thought we were getting married! "Ugh why can't I have a boyfriend too?" She asked.

"You'll get one, you're too pretty not to have one!" I said truthfully.

"She's right. Someone will ask you out soon." Lilith added.

We chatted until curfew then went back to our common rooms. I walked up the stairs to my empty room.I glanced at the large pile of presents that awaited me at my bed, and my excitement rekindled. I unwrapped gift after, gift, getting happier after each one. Rose had given me an amazing set of earrings along with a novel I had been dying to read, Kaitlin had gotten me a large bag full of pranks from Zonko's, and Albus had gotten me a whole bunch of chocolate frogs. Near the end of the pile, was a large box from my parents, but after some careful considering, I decided to open it tomorrow, as I was still a bit hurt by them. I was so happy today, I didn't want anything to ruin my mood.

After opening the rest of my gifts from my friends, I finally had two left. I opened the larger one first, and extracted a large turquoise sweater, with my name carefully embroidered onto it. Not only that, but there was also a large case of fudge and butterscotch brownies, something I started eating immediately. As I read the card that came with it, I actually got some tears in my eye, as I read that it was from the Weasley family. Apparently Ginny had gone on with her mother's tradition, and after Rose, Albus and the twins had started talking about me, Ginny had made me a sweater in my favorite colour, along with some delicious treats. I made a mental note to give them all a huge hug for that as I reached over for the last gift. It was small, fitting into the palm of my hand. As I ripped off the packaging, I gasped as I saw the familiar trademark blue box of Tiffany's. I open the box so carefully you would have thought I was setting off a bomb. Nestled inside of the case was a gorgeous sterling silver necklace, the pendant a heart tag, with the words "I love you" engraved all over it. Even in the dim light of the nightime, the necklace shines, as I carefully clasp it around my neck, admiring how it seems to be made for me. I glance at the note written in a simple boyish hand in the box.

**Merry Christmas my beautiful, lovely, sweet Tressa!**

**Ever since the first day you came, I was intrigued by you. It didn't take long before my curiosity turned into a crush, and know honestly can't explain how relieved I am to know that you're my girlfriend now. I hope you like your present (:**

**Lots of love,**

**Brandon (AKA your new boyfriend 3)**

The grin on my face grows so large, I must have resembled a deranged Chesire Cat. I carefully placed my new necklace into my jewelry box so it wouldn't get ruined during my shower. Then I take the note Brandon had written and hide it in the drawer in my bedside table. After getting clean and changed, I flopped on the bed, ready to sleep. But before I sleep, I re-read Brandon's note over, and over, running my fingers repeatedly over the word 'love'.

_Best Christmas ever._

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yea this chapter was kinda random and last minute written but I hope you all liked it anyway :)<p>

Merry christmas and for those of you who don't celebrate, happy holidays!

Editor's note: LOOOOOOOOL, guys, this was seriously last-minute written, but it is festive no? I added that whole part of Christmas present unwrapping, ahaha. I feel so christmassy...if that could be considered a word. Hope you all have happy holidays, whatever you're celebrating! (:

****Sorry but i uploaded this on wattpad first and didn't get a chance to upload it here until today. But yea this was written, from start to finish + editing, on Christmas day :P**


	8. Liar

It was now new years eve and not only were me, Abby, Lilith, Jared and Brandon bored as hell, we were sitting in the great hall playing chess. CHESS.

"Checkmate." I grumbled as I lazily pushed my queen with my finger. This was now the 3rd time I had beaten Abby at this game... Frankly I didn't know why we even bothered to be playing this game for so long.

"Okay, I give. Why are we even playing this game?" Abby groaned.

"Because we are losers at life and have nothing better to do." Lilith growled as she lay herself on the the bench, staring at the ceiling. Jared chuckled as he beat Brandon at their game of chess.

"Okay, that's it. I will not stand for this boredom any longer." I exclaimed.

"You're sitting." Jared pointed out. I gave him a glare.

"It's the second day of new year and we're sitting here playing chess!"

"Kaitlin and the others come back tonight, when that happens I'm sure they'll have an idea."

"Yeah, TONIGHT!" I groaned not able to contain my boredom any longer.

Brandon and Jared looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Brandon said getting up and offering his hand to help me up. I sighed and took it.

We left the Great Hall and walked outside into the courtyard. It was snowing lightly and it looked beautiful, but it was freezing. I shivered a bit and Brandon noticed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. We strolled around for a bit until I started sneezing and we decided to return into the castle.

* * *

><p>Lying on my bed reading a book, I suddenly heard a giant bang and the door was thrown open.<p>

"WE'RE BACK!" Cecilia screamed as she ran into the room and gave me a huge hug. Behind her came Penelope and Karen but no sign of Kaitlin.

"Um, where's-" I started but Penelope cut me off.

"The second she heard from Rose about you and Brandon she ran out to hunt him down. Don't worry, she won't kill him, just gravely injure if not threaten." Penelope said casually as if these things happened everyday. I eyes grew wide and Karen just laughed.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna kill him. Threaten with Rose yes but not kill."

I stared at her but said nothing. Rose and Kaitlin on looked too innocent to hurt...

"So, details." Cecilia said hopping onto my bed and looking at me expectantly.

"Details for what?..." I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew what she was talking about.

"About you and Brandon duh! How? When? Have you kissed yet?" I backed away so I was at the edge of the bed.

"First of all, calm down. We were in Hogsmeade with Stellar, Abby, Lilith and Jared and they ditched us so we chatted and... you know..." I said trailing off.

"No, we don't, now go on..." Penelope pushed as she sat up intrigued.

I sighed and started to explain everything to them. From the beginning of the day to the end.

That evening, I was sitting in the library reading a book. Yes I know, it sounds like something Rose would do but I actually found an interesting book in that library. I also was thinking about how everything was great. I still didn't know who my real parents were but that was okay. I mean it's not like I can just dig the information out in just a week. It'll take some time but I'll live.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tressa!" Rose shout whispered right in my ear.<p>

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted jumping up a mile high.

"SHHH!" Rose whispered, "Anyway, my parents were asking about you since you are my new friend and all and they were wondering why you didn't come over, which you really should have cause my mom is an AMAZING cook. So I told them about you and how you used to live in Canada and when I mentioned your last name, my parents seemed to stiffen up. As if there is some kind of secret they don't want us to know about you."

"Really? Why?" I asked, heart beating.

"I don't know, when I asked, they said it was nothing and it was all in the past and I didn't need to know. But they were pretty silent after that. Is there something you're hidding?"

I hesitated. This wasn't a good question. I didn't even know what happended to my actual family. I was debating on telling her about my family in Canada. I took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you keep it to yourself. I don't want people to know. It's nothing really bad it's just, I don't want people to know." Rose was a really trustworthy girl, I knew it.

"I promise! I won't tell a soul." She said reassuringly.

"Well..." I told her about everything. From being adopted to my 13th birthday to who I was known as before I came here. I looked at her waiting for a response once I was done.

"Wow..." Rose breathed, "And you still don't know who your parents are up to date?"

I nodded.

"Aww," Rose said hugging me, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. And if you want I can help you track down what happened to them."

I smiled, "Thanks. You're a good friend."

* * *

><p>The next day, I rolled out of bed at the sound of Karen and Kaitlin's singing. Or more like shouting.<p>

"Would you shut up?" I growled as I looked over at their direction.

"Nope."

"Not until everyone's awake."

I glared but got up anyway.

Once changed, I grabbed my bag and headed down for breakfast. I immidiately went to Rose's table and sat beside her.

"Mornin' " I mumbled.

"Good morning." Rose said cheerfully. "Someone didn't get enough sleep."

"More like Karen and Kaitlin are singing at the top of their lungs trying to get Penelope to kill them." I snorted.

Rose laughed lightly. Then she leaned in and whispered:

"So about last night, I dug through some old newpapers, like the first one I showed you at the beginning of the year, but every trace of news that involved the ministry seemed to have just... gone missing."

"Maybe the school doesn't want us reading about the ministry?" I asked knowing that wasn't really a good reason.

"Not unless they have something to hide from us." Rose pointed out.

True

"Well look who it is." Came sickening sneer.

"Go away Malfoy." I spat not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Well someone's not very happy. I guess I would be too, if my parents didn't want me and I didn't know a thing about them." I said evily. My heart stopped. I looked over at Rose, hurt.

"You promised." I choked.

"I swear I didn't tell him! Why would I tell Malfoy?" she asked disgusted.

"Well then who told him?" I asked feeling tears coming.

"No one," Scorpius said butting back in, "I just so happen to be in the library when you two were there."

"That's impossible! I checked, there was no one near by." Rose countered.

"Clearly you didn't check well enough. I wonder what everyone will think once they find out you've been lying to them?" Scorpius snickered.

"You can't tell anyone!" I begged.

"Too late." He said with a smirk and ran off before either me or Rose could say anything.

I felt like I was going to burst in tears. Everyone thought I was in a wizarding school in Canada before I came here. That I wasn't raised by muggles. No one ever questioned my blood status so I kept my mouth shut since I myself didn't know and now? They were all gonna assume I am muggle born. No proof of otherwise. What would Brandon think of me?

I basically lied to everyone.

As I walked down to my first class I could feel people I knew staring. I wish I had class with Rose today, then I wouldn't have to walk alone.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy since it's my first year of high school and I freaked over exams in jan and then I had to worry about next semester and I just haven't had time to write :P plus I had writer's block once again.**

**anyway, I'm hoping to start writing the next chapter and hopefully update more often. I know this chapter was really bad... but I'd also appreciate comments so I know you guys are liking the story otherwise I might just give up on it...**


	9. Everything Falls Apart

I walked down the hall staring at my feet, avoiding all gazes. Anyone who knew me knew my secret. Anyone who didn't, still knew the secret of a certain 13 year old girl. There were whispers floating around in the air. All I could do is walk as fast as I can and hope to find someone I could trust. My prayers were answered when I bumped into a certain boy.

"Tressa!" I looked up to find that the source of the voice was indeed from the person I had longed to see all day.

"Brandon." I sighed, putting my arms out for a hug. But I was rejected. I looked at him hurt.

"Are the rumours true?" he asked flatly.

"Yes... Kind of... to a certain extent... I don't really know what the story is that has been circulating..." I admitted

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-It's not something that can just pop out of nowhere..." I whispered.

"Or is it you don't trust me!"

"Of course I trust you! But it's a hard subject for me okay? I can't just bring it up! I only told Melody because she found out and demanded for details!"

"So you only trust your best friend but not your boyfriend?"

"I-"

"Forget it. You lied about your identity to me. No you lied about your identity to everyone! If you can't trust me then... this... it just can't work." Brandon whispered and brushed past me.

At that very moment, I could feel tears threatening to spill. I ran down the corridor to the dorm and fell on my bed crying my eyes out.

* * *

><p>I heard the door open but didn't flinch. There was some shuffling feet before I felt the end of the bed sink.<p>

"Tressa..." came a soft, bubbly voice. Melody.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. People are being stupid and are overreacting! Malfoy's an ass, he probably over exaggerated the entire thing." Penelope whispered rubbing my back.

"Things will blow over in no time! They just don't know how to react to your..."

"Situation..." Karen finished Kaitlin's sentence.

"It's not just that..." my voice was muffled through my pillow.

"Then what's wrong?" Lilith asked.

"H-He-he broke up with me." I cried even harder now.

There was a gasp between the girls before Stellar spoke up.

"It's going to be okay Tressa. He was shocked he didn't mean too..."

"Not so sure someone would just accidentally break up with someone because they are confused or something..." Cecilia piped. I looked up to see Stellar glare.

"Well maybe he didn't actually break up with you and you're looking at it the wrong way... what were his exact words?" Stellar asked trying to make sense of it all.

"He said... that if I couldn't trust him enough to tell him this, then it couldn't... work between us." I sniffled, "Malfoy is an asshole." I added.

"Yes, yes he is." Karen growled.

"It's okay Tressa. Once he realizes that he broke up with you in the heat of anger and confusion, he will learn he made the BIGGEST mistake of his life."

"And if he still doesn't realize he just let go of the sweetest girl in the world, he's not worth the tears." Abby stated.

"Come on it's dinner. You didn't eat lunch earlier, you should go." Penelope said, changing the subject.

"I'm not hungry, you guys go without me."

They didn't argue and left. But not before each giving me a hug and whispering something in my ear. Once I heard the click of the door closing, I took out my homework and started my potions essay, which was due tomorrow. It wasn't before long that I was consumed with darkness.

* * *

><p>Days passed without a single form of contact with Brandon. I was starting to believe that he really did mean to break up with me and never wanted to see my face ever again. I had taken off the heart necklace he gave me long ago. It reminded me too much of him.<p>

The stares had gotten less and I was no longer the talk of the school, thank god. My birthday had also passed which now officially made me fourteen. I celebrated with the girls, Jared, Jake and Fred. The boys had assured me that Brandon was definitely missing me and regrets what he said the other day. They were sure he was going to apologize any time now but I just shrugged it off. It wasn't like I didn't like him anymore, it's just, my life has been so crazy that getting him back wasn't at the top of my priority list, and I didn't need a pity party or more tears on my birthday. However, I did see something flash in Fred's eyes but I shook it off deeming it as my imagination.

I was making my way across the courtyard when I was stopped by a sickening voice. I could tell he wore a smirk. Was it really not enough that we have classes together? Must he really bother me in my free time too?

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped, definitely not in the mood to face him.

"Well, well, someone's cranky isn't she?" He asked.

"Get lost Malfoy," I growled growing impatient. I turned to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist.

"I know you and Brandon are over. I feel guilty and slightly responsible for it..." He whispered into my ear, making the hair on my neck rise. I just tugged away but he was too strong. He pulled me into his arms.

"You really think you can get away that easily? You know, I'm a much nicer guy than Brandon. I wouldn't just ditch my girlfriend when she needs me the most."

No way, he liked me all this time. Well if that's true, why were most boys such jerks around girls they like?

"Leave her alone Malfoy. She obviously doesn't like you. At all." came the voice of non other than Fred Weasley himself.

"What's it to you?"

"She's my friend and right now you seem to be harassing her if I am not mistaken." Fred stated with a smirk. Scorpius let me go, but not before whispering in my ear:

"Brandon will never love you again. Fred only wants you for your looks. Great choices you've got," sarcasm evident in his last words, then added, "Give up."

The second he said that my eyes widened. It hurt hearing that, even if it came from Malfoy. And the fact that Fred likes me? What the hell?

Fred and Malfoy basically had a staring war as he walked away in the opposite direction.

"Hey don't worry about that idiot. What did he say?" Fred asked pulling me into a tight hug.

"Nothing," I lied. I knew he knew it was a lie but he didn't push it any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

WORST CHAPTER EVER :(

sorry guys but I know I haven't updated in forever so... I tried okay!

Btw, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH BRANDON AND TRESSA? WHAT ABOUT FRED? IS MALFOY DONE TRYING? It's like a love square lol. Don't worry! You'll learn more about Tressa's past soooooon ;)


	10. Dangerous

"Ms Bae, I hear there have been some... questions about your parents that have been floating around the school." Profesor McGonagall says as she motions for me to follow her after defense against the dark arts class.

"Well... I guess..." More like rumours of my fake parents but sure whatever.

"I think it's best if we have a quick chat. Come." I followed her into the headmasters office. She motioned for me to take a seat on the other side of the desk. For some odd reason she seems to have aged much more in the past hour. Something is stressing her terribly.

"When you were a baby, I was in charge of finding you a home. The reason I chose the family that I did is due to the fact that you have no remaining family. Your god father died the year you were born. That family was friends of your god father so I found it most suitable. They are wizards not muggles."

"What? How? I thought..."

"No, I specifically asked that they hide all magic from you and keep you away and safe. When you started to show power, they had to do everything they could to hide it. Eventually it became too difficult so I made a decision to send in your letter."

"Why did you try to keep me away from the wizarding world?"

"Tressa, do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, my mother's name is Melissa and she was an Auror." the words rolled off my tongue slowly.

"Do you know your father?"

"Not really..."

"He's name is Aiden, he was, oddly enough, a teacher at Drumstrang until he quit and took up a job in the ministry, one that I do not remember of since it only lasted a few years."

"So what does this have to do with keeping away from the wizarding world?"

I saw the hesitation in her eyes. There was something wrong, something she probably was not going to tell me.

"They, disappeared when you were two. Some say they died in the unknown, others believe they still live amongst us, under cover. But they left for a reason."

"What did they do that made them have to disappear?" I asked worriedly.

"It is neither the time nor place for me to tell you. Listen to me, the less you know about your parents the better. They are known for... some illegal - let's say - activities."

I stared at her in disbelief. My parents didn't do anything bad! What could they have possibly done to have so many people never want to see their faces again? I was quickly dismissed after her last comment and I made my way to the great hall. I made a beeline to my spot where my friends sat waiting for me.

"Well? What did the headmistress say?" Abby asked curiously.

"You were with Professor McGonagall? Even I haven't been called to her office in the past week!" Fred said jokingly. I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"She just wanted to talk about my parents." I said nonchantly, filling my plate with food.

"Your parents?" Rose repeated.

"Yeah..."

Rose gave me a look and I just shook my head.

"Nothing really important. She just told me who my dad was and that my parents are apparently not who they appear to be..."

"Oh yeah! Nothing at all! Just that your parents are dangerous." Lilith exclaimed giving me a pointed look.

"I never said dangerous! Just not who they appear to be..." I trailed off knowing I was making it sound much better than it really was.

"Either way..." Kaitlin muttered.

I sighed and shook my head, turning to my food. The others started a conversation that I left myself out of, too engrossed in my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I sat in the library staring out the window. I had come to enjoy a good book but found myself liking the view of the forest much more.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Fred asked. Why do people like to pop out of nowhere when I'm enjoying something?

"Yeah fine."

He looked at me skeptically.

"What? Really I am! I've just been thinking..."

"About your parents?"

I nodded and turned back to the window, staring at the lake.

"You know, the lake is really pretty at night, up close."

"We'd be breaking curfew."

"So? Live a little! Come on, you won't regret it, I promise."

I looked at him bewildered and he gave me his best puppy dog look. I sighed and finally gave in, hoping off the window sill and following him out to the lake. He was right, it was gorgeous. The moon's reflection danced in the small waves of the lake and the stars looked beautiful in the clear sky.

I don't know when it happened but some time while I stared at the stars, my hand had gotten intertwined with Fred's.

"You know, your eyes glitter like the stars." He whispered softly.

I blushed, thank god it was dark and he could not see. Then I noticed an evil smirk curve on his lips.

"Fred Weasley what are you thinking?" I asked scared. Next thing I knew, he's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and he threw me into the lake, jumping in behind me.

"What the hell!" I shrieked, laughing. _Way to ruin a moment_ I thought, "I can't swim just so you know!" I shouted, struggling to keep my head above the water.

"You seem to be doing fine to me." He chuckled, getting closer.

"Yeah, not for long." I huffed. I felt his arms snake around my waist once more, helping me stay surfaced.

"Better?"

"It's cold..."

"Your are just full of excuses aren't you?"

I smiled innocently, batting my eyelashes for affect. Let's face it, too many people have called me cute - whether it was puppy dog kinda cute or not - and by now, I had learned to use it to my advantage in certain situations. Basically, I can get my way. Only a smirk formed on Fred's lips.

"Well I think I'm going to keep you in my arms then." He whispered. He was barely inches away from my face and I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into at the moment, He closed the distance between us, placing his lips upon mine, and I kissed him back.

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

><p>I officially deem this chapter to be even worse than the last. but anyway,<p>

LOOKS LIKE SHITS GONNA HAPPEN! i mean come on, Brandon has yet to apologize (don't forget what the boys said on her bday) and Malfoy? considering he is Draco's son, I highly doubt he's done with this battle. poor Tressa is all confused. BOYS STOP MESSING AROUND AND HELP THE POOR GIRL FIND HER PARENTS... although I don;t think she'll like what they've done in the past... DUN DUN DUN :)

until next time xx


	11. Single, Brandon or Fred?

It was Saturday morning so thank god I didn't have to wake up early. My mind was still a jig-saw puzzle, wondering what Professor McGonagall wasn't telling me and trying to figure out that kiss between me and Fred. What did mean? I was so confused.

"ARGG," I shouted into my pillow, burying my face even deeper.

"Well do you like him?" Karen asked.

"Yes, no maybe, I don't know!" I groaned.

"Tressa we can't help if you can't tell us whether you like him or not..." Kaitlin said softly.

"I'm so confused!"

"Do you still like Brandon?" Rose asked.

"Kind of..."

"Has he apologised yet?"

"It was quick this morning..." Rose, Kaitlin and Karen frowned.

"Maybe you should move on." Rose said.

"You could give my bro a chance..." Karen added

"That's kinda awkward..."

"That his our brother or just what Karen said?" Kaitlin asked

"That he's your brother and that you want me to date him."

"Well it's been three weeks and I don't see Brandon asking to be with you again..." Karen stated

"So you think I should just date Fred instead now?" I asked confused. My brain was starting to hurt.

"You can't wait forever..."

"Who said I was waiting for him?"

"So do you like Fred then? You can't ignore him forever too! He's confused about whether you even want to be friends anymore. AND he's my brother so I am forcing you to go talk to him."

"The fact that he's your brother is supposed to be the selling point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Talk to him!" Kaitlin groaned, "I'm tired of him not planning a prank every 5 seconds! Even uncle Freddie is starting to get worried!"

"Not planning a prank every 5 seconds is a bad thing?" I asked giving her a wierd look.

"For Fred it is."

"True..." I sighed

"Hey, Tressa, let's go to the library, we both have to get our work done and if we don't start now we never will. We can worry about Fred later..." Rose said softly, changing the subject. Of course she was talking about homework on a saturday... but then again, she was right, I did have to get my work done. And it did save me from needing to continue this conversation.

I groaned

"Fine, but if we see him, we're are leaving." I got up and got changed and grabbed my bag as Rose pouted.

"Tressa, he's my cousin,"

"Then _I'm_ leaving." I stated bluntly before walking out the door, Rose right behind me.

"You can't avoid him forever!"

"Yes-"

"Who are you avoiding?" Cecilia asked innocently.

"No one," I mummbled. So far I had only told Rose, Karen and Kaitlin, since they were his family.

"Why can't you tell me?" Cecilia pouted.

"Because I'm not avoiding anyone..." I replied

"Roseeee!"

Rose chuckled, "Relax Cecilia, it's nothing important. We have to go finish our work in the library now." She grabbed me by the wrist, saying a quick goodbye.

I was basically paranoid the entire walk to the library. It was as if I was expecting a monster to appear out of nowhere. Just when I thought we had made it to the library without bumping into Fred, I spotted him at the library doors talking to his uncle, the Fred Weasley ghost. Rose noticed me stop in my tracks and whipsered:

"I'll distract him, you go find a spot in the library,"

I nodded and watched as Rose skipped up to both generations of Fred. They started laughing so I guessed one of them had said something funny. When Fred's back was turned to me, I quickly slipped into the library, finding a nice cozy spot in the corner. I got a head start on my homework while I waited for Rose to come find me.

* * *

><p>Someone tapped my head and I looked up thinking it was Rose. When I saw the face, I regretted not wishing harder because standing right in from of me was Fred Weasley, actually having a straight face. From behind I could see Rose giving me a 'sorry' look.<p>

"Can we talk?" Fred spoke up, offering his hand to help me up. Rose was nodding her head, telling me to stop avoiding him so I sighed and took his offer. He led me out of the library and down the hall but I had lost track of where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"You'll see."

I groaned, sometimes I hated surprises and I really wasn't in the mood today. I followed him outside and after a couple more minutes, I realized we were back at the lake from the other night.

"Why are we here?" I asked softly, staring at the lake avoiding eye contact.

"Because this is where I first kissed you,"

"And?..."

"Don't act like that kiss didn't mean anything to you cause I know it did."

I sighed finally looking up at him.

"Tressa, I really like you, and it hurts to see you everyday and not know why you won't talk to me."

I bit my lip looking away.

"I need to know if you feel the same way," He whispered softly.

Did I? I don't know, but that answer I know wouldn't suffice for Fred. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, my heart skipping a beat. Maybe...

* * *

><p>"TRESSA BAE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Came Rose's incredibly loud and high pitched shriek.<p>

"Trying to make us all deaf I see," I grumbled taking a seat in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry if you completely disappeared on me without a trace! Where did you go after you talked to Fred?"

I shrugged as I stabbed my fork into the piece of chicken on my plate.

"Tressa! What on earth did you and Fred talk about! Tell me!" Rose whined with a pout.

"Yeah what happened? Fred won't tell me... but he had a smile on his face." Kaitlin said sitting next to me with her crazy sister on my other side.

"He had a smile on his face? So does that mean?..." Rose trailed off not needing to continue.

I nodded with a small smile playing on my lips. There was a squeal from Rose before I hushed her with a glare.

"You know, you and Jake still need to get together." I commented with a smirk. I could tell Kaitlin and Karen had the same looks on their faces since they started snickering.

Rose's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"We're only friends and it's going to stay that way." She muttered looking down at her plate.

"MHMM..." I hummed still smirking.

"What's up?"

We all looked up to see Jake with Brandon. Fred suddenly popped up behind them playfully pushing Kaitlin over to sit beside me making us all giggle.

"Sorry kit-kat she's mine." Fred said with a wink, making them giggle even more. I rolled my eyes. Things just got slightly more awkward. I saw the look on Brandon's face before he turned away mumbling that he was hungry. Jake simply nodded before pressing on.

"Are you all going to ignore? Fine, I see how it is," He joked. Rose giggled before answering:

"Nothing much,"

"I'm off to take a walk, care to join?"

I smirked and looked at Rose. _Say yes!_ I mouthed.

"Um...s-sure..." Rose said getting up with a warm smile a light blush reaching her cheeks.

As Rose and Jake left us, I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer.

"Brandon's watching." Cecilia whispered as Fred gave a peck on my cheek, "And he doesn't look too happy."

"Why shouldn't he? He stupidly let go of the best girl in the world." Fred said softly. I smiled and leaned against him.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? guysss seriously please review! please? i'll give you a cookiee :)<strong>

**next time: Rose shows Tressa another news article that was found in the restricted section. Looks like someone doesn't want those articles read. What secrets will these newspapers hold?**


	12. Hidden Secrets Should Stay Hidden

**Author's note: I'm so so so so sorry for not uploading in such a long time! Dx I was busy with summer school and didn't have a lot of time... (yes I know I'm such a loser taking summer school :P)**

**please don't kill mee...**

**BTW if you're wondering, I used to be Winterprincess14 but I changed my pen name.**

**ANYWAY,**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day in April. The grass was dry, the birds were chirping, flowers were blooming. On top of that, Easter break was right around the corner. I closed my eyes laying back on the soft grass trying to relax. I say trying because the second my eyes closed, someone came barreling towards me screaming:<p>

"PLEAAASEEE!" Karen pouted. I opened my eye to see her pulling the puppy eyes on me. Beside her, Kaitlin and Rose were wearing similar expressions.

"This is like deja-vue all over again..." I grumble. I had come out hoping they would give up and stop begging already. It wasn't like I didn't like them enough to want to visit, it's just, we've barely known each other a full year and they want me coming over for break... I didn't want to seem like I was intruding or anything but they just keep insisting and it is tempting...

"Just say yes so they will shut up." Penelope groaned repositioning herself on the grass.

"Rose won't give up until she gets her way. Have you not learned that by now?" Stellar asked chuckling. She sat down to my right with Lilith beside her laughing aswell.

"Mhmm!" Rose agreed with a pointed look.

"Don't make me send your boyfriend on you too!" Kaitlin threatened.

"For what? What has Tressa done this time?"

I sat up and snapped my head back to find Fred taking a seat beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap.

"She won't come over for spring break!" Rose exclaimed. Stellar and Lilith laughed at my side.

"Aw why not? Mum's gonna want to meet you and Aunt Hermione already said there was space for you to stay at Rose's!" Fred gasped, he too pulling his puppy face on me.

"But-" I started clearly not going to win this battle. And though I didn't want to admit it cause that would mean admitting defeat, I did want to spend more time with them and my boyfriend, "Fine..."

"YAY!" Karen, Kaitlin and Rose bounced around happily. I shook my head at my friends silliness just before Fred planted a light kiss on my cheek. Penelope grumbling about something I could not hear. That girl needs to loosen up...

* * *

><p>Sitting in a corner in the library, Rose sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose for the tenth time that night. It wasn't my fault history was so boring and Professor Binns is easy to tune out! I hate history regardless to whether it's Canadian or wizarding. I wish spring break would just start already. I was counting down the days and there were still 4 left.<p>

"You know what? Let's take a break. I was looking at some newspapers the other day and I spotted one or two that mentioned the name Bae again. But it was in the restricted section so..." Rose trailed off.

"What were you even doing in the restricted section?" I asked giving her a weird look.

"Just some research." Rose replied shrugging.

"Right... So how do we get in there to see it now?"

"I can ask? The librarian knows me and that I'm always researching..."

I raise an eyebrow at her and ask: "Are you sure she'll let us?"

"Yeah I'll go ask."

While I followed Rose to the librarian, I didn't pay attention to what they were saying and waited for Rose to drag me to the restricted section. The librarian unlocked the gate and let us in.

Rose led me through the maze of shelves and shelves of books. We turned right and left passing through eerily quiet library until we reached the very back, where there was a table with several old newspapers scattered all over it. Rose picked up the first one with the headline: "Is An Auror the spy?"

I took the newspaper from Rose and began to read.

_**Last night, several suspected Aurors were taken in for questioning. One of the Aurors was none other than Mrs Bae herself. When all denied their involvement, Mrs Bae's wise words backfire on her: "How do we sort the liars from the rest?"**_

Right when I was about to continue, Rose pulled the newspaper out of my hand and handed me another one.

"This one is even worse." She whispered.

_**Spy caught**_

_**After a long week of interrogating, the ministry has finally come to a conclusion. Mrs Hall had finally confessed of being involved with voldemort. **_

_**While some mourn over Mrs Hall's death sentence, others are enraged and believe that someone else was involved. One individual was even bold enough to give his opinion on who it really was: "I think it's that liar Mrs Bae! She and her husband have already been suspected of other crimes, why rule them out?" says an anonymous source.**_

I looked up at Rose after reading that paragraph. There was no way they were still talking about my mother.

"Is she really _my_ mom?" I asked scared.

"It most likely is. I mean she was the only one with the name Bae and we already know she was an Auror..."

Rose shuffled through a couple more articles before stopping at a particular one. She picked it up and handed it to me. It looked really old and like someone had tried to burn it but only succeeded in burning half before pulling it back out.

"I haven't had a chance to read this one yet but judging by the burns, someone didn't like what it said..."

I took the fragile looking paper from her hands and began to read it. Within seconds of reading, all the blood had drained from my face and I had wished I never even touched it.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost... well actually you see them everyday but... like... well... ugh you know what I mean..."

I could not utter a word. My parents were arrested and set to be sent to Azkaban. For what and for how many years I could not make out the words and that was all I was able to read before the letters became too blurry to read.

"Nothing makes sense anymore..." I groaned.

"What? Lemme read!"

After about 5 minutes - Rose had to read the article 3 times since she was in disbelief - Rose finally looked up with wide eyes and her jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Tressa... why were your parents arrested..."

"You think I know?"

"Well if Professor McGonagall didn't want to tell you... it must have been bad. On top of that, we're in the restricted section." Rose reminded me.

"Well if the last article was right then maybe they were arrested for being a Voldemort follower without being caught..."

"Something tells me there is more to it..." Rose whispered looking back down at the article, "A lot more..."

* * *

><p><strong>short chappie I know but hey, we're learning more about Tressa's past :) i have writers block so im trying kay? dont kill me pleaseeeeeeeee. BUT BUT BUT the next chapter will def be longer! PROMISEE :)<strong>

**please review! please please with a cherry on top :)**

**ALSO**

**school is starting back on the 4th so I apologize in advance if I do not upload too often (not that I upload that often anyway Dx SORYYYY). I will try but we'll see what happens.**

**next time: Spring break is coming up and it looks like Tressa is gonna be dragged to the Weasley's house. It seems like a fun vacation and she won't have to stay at school alone again. But will she get more than she hoped for?**


	13. Easter Break

Finally! It was finally Easter break! YES! I was so happy that we finally had another break from school. Especially from history, that horrid excuse of a subject. I followed Rose up the driveway towards her house. I was relieved to see that it wasn't a huge mansion (which it easily could have been, with famous parents!) but an an average house, set in a scenic location. Still, you could tell that it was a beloved home and high end, though Rose gave me no time to admire before dragging me up the stairs.

She led me into her room where I would be staying during the break. It was a spacious room, and obviously, it was extremely neat and tidy. The walls were all a smooth cream, except for one wall that was a ballet pink. Her desk, vanity, and bookshelves were all white and pushed up against the cream walls, and her bed was pushed against the pink wall. Her covers were a baby blue, to match with her curtains, and a white canopy fell over her bed gracefully, like a waterfall. Other then a small nightstand, nothing else occupied that side of the room and it was easy to see why. Rose had put up collages of photos, evenly spaced, each under their own subheading, such as 'cheer' and 'dance'. I remembered that Rose had told me a while back that during the summer months she often joined muggle classes, such as dancing, and cheerleading, and of course, book clubs. Under the heading 'school', the photos Rose had from Hogwarts smiled and waved at me. Directly above her bed was the quote 'All was well', surrounded by Gryffindor memorabiliia and fairy lights. With a jolt, I realize that was the last line of the final Harry Potter novel.

Rose sets her bag down next to her bag, and looks at me grinning, noticing me admiring her room. 'Yeah, the quote's kinda cheesey, but I wanted to put something to remind me that in the end, everything ends up well. Doesn't my room look good now? I got to renovate last summer.'

Before I could even place my suitcase on the air mattress that was temporarily set up, Rose grabbed my wrist and dragged me back out, causing me to drop my bag on the floor.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my parents." She said happily, skipping down the hall to the stairs. On our way, we passed by a little boy who was about a year or two younger. Actually I think Rose almost ran him over by her excitement. She zoomed past him, barely saying a hi.

Once we were down the stairs, Rose led me to the kitchen where a woman with long wavy light brown hair sat. She was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while a spoon stirred her tea on it's own. I smiled thinking in my head how I loved magic.

"Mum, mum! This is my new friend Tressa!" Rose exclaimed all too happily. I swear I don't remember giving her any sugar earlier...

"Oh hello there," Mrs. Weasley said warmly, placing the newspaper on the table. There was something about the way she looked at me though that felt weird. Did it have anything to do with my parents maybe?

"Hi," I replied shyly. I hated meeting new people. I still wondered how I met Rose and every one else.

"MOMMY!" came a whiny voice from behind and I saw Rose's smile falter. I raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned over whispering in my ear:

"That's Hugo, my annoying little brother."

"I didn't know you had a younger brother." I said shocked, "Does he go to Hogwarts too?"

Rose nodded in reply. "Just started this year."

Before I could say anything else, the front door opened and a voice rang through the halls.

"I'm home!" boomed a voice that I could only guess that it belonged to Rose's Dad. A tall man with ginger hair walked into the kitchen to be attacked by Rose's little brother.

"Daddy!" Hugo cried running into his arms.

Rose once again rolled her eyes at me before she followed Hugo.

"Dad! Dad! This is Tressa!" Rose happily introduced me as her Dad put Hugo down and looked up at me. Or rather down considering the height difference... I hated being so short sometimes.

"Hi," I said sweetly not knowing what else to say.

Mr Weasley looked at me briefly with a shocked expression which quickly turned into a warm smile. Whatever reason Rose's parents had to act so strangely around me must have been somehow linked to my parents, and I was not liking this one bit.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by quick and also unusually quiet, or at least it seemed unusually quiet considering I have never had dinner at Rose's. Mr and Mrs Weasley kept looking at each other oddly and I could not help but wonder why. However, asking seemed like a really bad idea. Of course, Rose always seems to read my mind and do what I wouldn't.<p>

"So," Rose started, "What's up mum? You and Dad have been giving each other weird looks all night."

"Ahem, nothing Rose, just had a long day at work is all," Mrs Weasley replied.

I gave Rose a look silently asking her not to talk, especially if she was going to bring up my parents. Rose sighed and sat back poking at her peas, clearly getting my message.

After dinner, Rose dragged me up to her room where she closed to door behind, but not before shouting at her brother to leave her alone.

"We should ask, my parents must know something, I mean you saw the way they were acting when I inroduced you! They must recognize you for some reason..." Rose said as she turned towards me and flopped onto her bed.

I looked at her confused at first but then I realized she was talking about my parents again.

"No. You're parents were acting all weird when I arrived! No one wants to talk about my parents and after Professor McGonagall's warning, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Tressa, do you _want_ to know anything about your parents or not?"

"I do know something about my parents," I started. "My mom was an Auror and my Dad was a teacher at Drumstrang before working at the ministry briefly. Then they were both sent to do time in Azkaban. Can we let it go now?" I asked annoyed of the topic.

Rose simply looked at me, to my surprise, not shocked.

"Tressa..."

"ARG FINE! I do want to know but I highly doubt your parents are just going to tell me."

"Let's try!" Rose replied happily grabbing my wrist and dragging me back down the stairs. _Oh god..._ I thought as she brought me into the family room where Mrs Weasley sat drinking tea.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she probably noticed the overexcited look on Rose's face.

"Mum, I have a question..."

"Go ahead."

"DoyouknowanythingaboutTressa 'sparents?" Rose blurted taking a deep breath, her cheeks turning red.

"Excuse me?" Her mom looked at her oddly.

Rose took a deep breath before saying again: "Do you know anything about Tressa's parents?"

"Now why would I know about them?" She asked shocked. Something in her tone however told me otherwise.

"Well... because, we've heard some things about a Bae family and we know her mum worked at the ministry and she was the only Bae in the ministry so..." Rose trailed off glancing towards me. I fidgeted on the spot suddenly very interested in the carpet. Why did Rose have to think this was a good idea?

"What things have you heard about a certain Bae family?" Mrs Weasley asked carefully. I couldn't tell by her poker face whether she was mad or surprised or what with Rose's question.

"Well... They were sent to Azkaban, and someone told us that they were really bad people and..."

"That's enough. I do not want to EVER hear anyone mention the Bae family in this house ever again. Understood?" Mr Weasley shouted angrily. I jumped, just noticing that he was standing at the doorway this entire time.

* * *

><p>"Well that helped..." Rose sighed as she crawled under her covers.<p>

"I told you we shouldn't have asked! And now your Dad's mad." I groaned.

Rose sighed again, blowing on her bangs that sat on her face.

"But they know something!"

"And they obviously don't want to tell us."

Rose sighed again for the millionth time today and propped herself on her elbows.

"It's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep." I said climbing in my bed.

Rose chuckled, "And the family is coming so it is going to be one big headache."

I laughed before snuggling into my blanket. Rose turned off the lights and darkness consumed me within seconds.

* * *

><p>The next day proved to be exactly as Rose had predicted. Hugo and Lily stayed by the side talking to each other being the youngest of the group. I had learned that Lily was a very sweet and shy girl and she had waited forever for this year because she really wanted to go to Hogwarts really badly.<p>

Karen and Kaitlin were still no where to be found and I was starting to get anxious. Knowing those two, they were probably plotting something bad.

Albus and James were in the kitchen making a ruccus as they were argueing over everything and anything. According to Mrs Ginny, they were constantly fighting over nothing and the whole house could blow up because of those two.

I had taken to calling Rose's mom Mrs Hermione and Fred's mom Mrs Angelina to save everyone from confusion between the two Mrs Weasley's. I also just called James' mom Mrs Ginny for the heck of it. They were all fine with their names.

As I made my way towards the family room, a hand covered my mouth and another lead me outside to the backyard. As soon as the mysterious hand had left my mouth I turned around ready to scream at whoever it was and came face to face with my boyfriend.

"Jesus don't ever scare me like that again!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I held my hand on my chest where my heart is located.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" I giggled.

"What can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"I hate to break you two love birds apart, but we need a little help here." Came a sickly sweet voice and I knew immidiately who it was.

I turned around to find Karen holding a bucket filled with... mud?

"I'm scared to know what you guys are up too..." I muttered.

"Oh nothing _that_ bad..." Kaitlin looked at me innocently. This can't be good...

"See, our cousin James played a little prank on us..." Karen started.

"And it's only fair that we return fire..." I hate it when they finish each other sentences. It just gets so creepy sometimes.

"Return fire?..." Now I was terrified. They could blow up the house if they wanted to...

A soft chuckle rang in my ears and I turned back around to look at Fred.

"Once the first prank is set out, it's war until someone surrenders whether it's because they were pranked really badly or because they can't return fire since they're out of ideas. I normally win if I'm involved." He said winking and I rolled my eyes. Of course I had a crazy boyfriend who would set out a praking war in his family.

"It's a never ending cycle. The pranks start off small and slowly get worse." Kaitlin said with a glint in her eye.

"So I'm guessing your going to pour that bucket of..."

"Swamp water with mud." Karen stated proudly.

"Right... Swamp water on your cousin?"

"Pretty much."

The Weasley's really were an interesting family.

"I had nothing to do with this," I stated bluntly, putting my hands up in surrender as I walked back into the house to find Rose.

"Make-out session?" She asked with an evil smirk. When did she get so...

"No," I groaned feeling my cheeks heat up. "Your cousins are planning an attack."

"Eh, James' fault not mine. Come on, dinner's about to start."

We ran into the kitchen that Mrs Hermione had somehow managed to turn into a mini dinning hall. I swear. There was a long table that sat in the middle of the room with just enough chairs for the entire family.

We all took a seats, Rose on my right and Fred on my left. Karen and Kaitlin sat in front of me winking as they sat down. Lily and Hugo sat at the end of the table together with their own conversation going, their parents joining every now and then. Albus and James were forced to sit seperately the second they entered the room so one was seated at one end of the table while the other was on the other end. Dinner was full of chatter and definitely a lot of teasing from the adults about Fred and I and the food was amazing. This was already proving to be the best Easter break ever.

After dinner, the crazy twins came running towards us screaming in excitement.

"Rose! Your mum said yes!"

"I told you! You are family! Besides, where else can you stay?" Rose laughed. I stared at my friends in confusion.

"Their parents are going on vacation and they're leaving tomorrow and we've been waiting for my mum to confirm that they can stay until school starts back." Rose explained. _ooohhhh..._

"Looks like I will get to spend the rest of my break with you." Fred whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled. Yep, this break just gets better and better. I'll also have to beware of the pranks...

* * *

><p><strong>creds of Rose's room description to my editor and best friend kitkati3 :)<strong>

**YAY SOMEWHAT LONG CHAPTER! WOOOOH! i don't even know how long a 'long chapter' should be... :/ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT CAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS! i don't know why but i havent been able to write this story lately :/ arrg**

**please comment! seriously! PLEASEEE! I'd love you forever!**

**next time: Tressa has the weirdest dream, does it hold secrets of the past? Meanwhile, Fred, Kaitlin and Karen come up with the craziest plan ever. It will take all of Tressa's asian ninja power to complete this task without getting caught. But will she even agree to it?**

**Editor's note:**

**Hey guys! (: I hope you've been enjoying your summer break, or if you're school started that it isn't that bad hahaha. Rose's room description is almost my dream room, hahaha. **


	14. Dreams Can Hold The Truth

_**It was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing and I didn't even know where I was. Suddenly I heard a loud woosh, the sound of when someone apparated. Instincts kicked in and I ran. I ran and ran hoping I would not be caught by whoever, but I didn't know where I was going. Until I stopped in front of a house. The lights flickered on and the front door was ajar. It looked as if someone had broken in.**_

_**I took a step closer and crept into the house. Everything was silent. I tiptoed towards the stairs but was stopped dead in my tracks when distinct shouting could be heard. Curiosity taking over, I bounded up the stairs and ran up to the door where the noise was coming from.**_

_**"They suspect us. It won't be long until we're caught!" A distressed female voice shouted.**_

_**"Are you saying you regret helping the dark lord?" An angry male growled.**_

_**"No. I'm saying I don't want to be sentenced to Azkaban and finally be caught for all our doings **_**not****_ just for helping him."_**

**_"They won't know. We'll only be arrested for being a death eater."_**

**_"And what about our baby? She's barely a year old!"_**

**_"Tressa San Clare Bae," the male's voice had suddenly gotten soft when he said those words. "You will grow up to be a wonderful girl, unlike your father and mother. I'm sorry we aren't going to be there to watch you grow into a beautiful, smart, amazing person I know you will become. Don't grow up asking about us. Please, it's for the best."_**

**_He was whispering now. I knew without seeing that he was holding his only child while saying those words, even if he knew that she would not understand._**

* * *

><p>I was startled awake by the sound of crashing. I groaned sitting upright to see Rose still fast asleep. She really could sleep through anything. I looked over at the giant pile of blankets Kaitlin and Karen had made to sleep on the floor. Lo and behold, they weren't there. Of course they would be up early in the morning for a prank.<p>

Suddenly, bits of the dream I had last night came rushing back to me. I remember a male and a female voice and a baby. A baby named Tressa San Clare Bae. Me. I smiled now that I knew I had middle names and what they were. But then I remembered the conversation the two mysterious people had. Death eaters... They were Voldermort's followers... Was my dream real?

I didn't have much time to dwell on my dream any longer as Karen came rushing in yelling at me to help her hide.

"What did you do this time?" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Uhhh you do _not_ want to know... just... um... don't be surprised if your boyfriend is a teeny bit moody." Karen said nervously.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Of course, typical Karen and Kaitlin. Now they've started war in this house and I may not get out of this alive. I think I'll call them the demons twins from now on...

I quickly got changed and got cleaned up before making my way down to the kitchen where I found Hugo sitting with a bowl of cereal in front of him and Fred grumbling at his plate of pancakes. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat beside him.

"Morning grumpy." I joked.

"Hmm morning." He replied, absent minded.

I shook my head and accepted the plate of pancakes from Mrs Hermione.

"Have you seen Karen and Kaitlin?" She asked with a scowl on her face. Apparently, Rose got her aversion to early morning's from her mother.

"Karen's in Rose's room and I'm not sure about Kaitlin." I replied taking a bite of my pancake.

Mrs Hermione didn't even bother to ask about Rose since we all knew she was still asleep and probably will be until noon or until one of the twins did something stupid. And just as I had predicted, there was a bang and screaming. Within minutes Rose came stomping down still in her pyjamas and grabbed a pancake off my plate.

"Hey!" I pouted. Rose simply grumbled being too tired to form actual words. Then Karen and Kaitlin came skipping down the stairs arms linked and sat as far as they could from Fred.

"Morning everyone!" They chorused in unison. Fred and Rose both glared at the devil twins before turning back to their food. What a nice morning. Please note my sarcasm.

After breakfast, Fred and I had decided to have some alone time so we went out to the backyard and sat in the shade of the tree. We spent the morning just chatting about anything. I told him about my dream. Every last detail I could remember which was not a lot but it was still something.

* * *

><p>"Tressa San Clare Bae... What does San mean?" He asked curiously<p>

"It means Coral in Cantonese." I whispered. I noticed a small smile form on Fred's lips.

"Coral," he repeated. "I like it. Do I get to call you coral from now on?"

I laughed, "If you want to..."

A comfortable silence fell between us but was sliced when Rose came running towards us with the twins in tow shouting:

"FAMILY MEETING WITH TRESSA!"

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Kay, so, we all know my parents know something about Tressa's parents and we all know that Tressa, and us, really want to know what this big secret is. So anyone got any ideas on how we can get some answers?"

I sighed, of course Rose called a meeting for this.

"I had a dream..." I whispered knowing I should tell them about it too even though it was kind of off topic.

"What does this have to do with your parents?" Kaitlin asked curiously.

"It was about my parents..." I took a deep breath and explained everything to the girls just as I had to Fred. When I had finished, they were all looking at me shocked. Save for Fred since he already knew.

"So do you think it was like a reality kind of dream or just a dream, completely made up?"

"I don't know but based on what we've learned about my parents, it could possibly be true..." I mumbled.

"We need answers and we need them now." Karen announced.

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you could try talking to my parents. Say you were just curious." Kaitlin offered.

"I tried that. Or rather Rose tried that but still."

"No you have to go alone." I turned to Fred and blinked.

"How is that going to make a difference?" I asked.

"If there's something they can tell you, you'll be alone with them. They'll feel guilty and spill and not need to worry about the rest of us finding out. After all, it's not right not to tell a kid who their parents were..."

I thought about the idea for a bit. It could work. I agreed to the plan and we agreed that I would ask after lunch. I just hoped Mr Weasley won't get mad again. I crossed my fingers hoping this plan would reveal something. Anything. Even the tiniest detail.

* * *

><p>Without even a 5 second break, I was being pushed and shoved to family room where Mr and Mr Weasley were resting.<p>

"Just go!" Karen hissed giving me a hard shove. I stumbled in and awkardly walked up to them.

"Mrs Hermione, Mr Weasley, could I ask you a question?" I asked shyly as I stood in front of them in the family room. They were seated on the couch, Mrs Hermione was drinking some tea and Mr Weasley was flipping through the newspaper.

"Of course! What seems to be the problem?" Mrs Hermione asked sweetly noticing my discomfort.

"Well... See..." _Just spit it out for god's sake!_ I mentally shouted at myself. "I was wonder if you could tell me anything about my parents?" I huffed out talking very fast but slow enough so they could understand me and not need me to repeat my question.

The mood in the room changed drastically. Mr Weasley looked up from his newspaper, folded it and set it on his lap with a frown on his face. Mrs Hermione pursed her lips and placed her cup of tea on the little rectangular coffee table.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Mr Weasley asked still frowning.

"Anything really. I've never met them. Were they nice? What happened to them?" I asked taking a breath in, hoping they wouldn't get angry at me for asking.

Mrs Hermione sighed and looked at her husband. There was a secret telepathic conversation before they turned back to me.

"Your parents were... secretive. Your mother attended Beauxbaton so I didn't know her very well but I knew your father. He went to school with us. I'm sure you know his name was Aiden." Mrs Hermione started. I nodded in response. She continued her story;

"We didn't talk often, Harry was paranoid and said something about him wasn't right. But he was a very nice boy! He was in Hufflepuff which is ironic considering what he had grown up to become. I guess Harry was right to think what he did..."

"What did he think? What did my dad do?" A million more questions raced through my mind as I stared at Rose's parents waiting and hoping for an answer. However, Mr Weasley didn't seem fond of the subject and fidgeted a lot. He cleared his throat and finally spoke up.

"I think that's all you need to know about your parents. To put it kindly, they were not the nicest people and I have met a lot of bad people throughout my life. I'm sorry Tressa but there isn't much more you need to know. There isn't much more that a young girl like you should want to know..."

I sighed and nodded glad that I at least learned something about my parents, not that it was much. There was no point in pushing any further because I knew they wouldn't tell me so I walked out the room and told the others what they told me.

"Alright, plan B." Karen said. I looked at her oddly.

"What else is there that we can do?"

"Simple," Fred said smirking. "Eavesdrop."

Karen and Kaitlin nodded in agreement but all Rose and I could do was stare at him with bulging eyes.

"I am _not_ eavesdropping! Besides, what makes you think they'll be talking about it?" I asked in triumph.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot so we're doing it." Kaitlin countered.

Rose sighed; "As long as we don't get caught..."

I stared at her shocked to hear her say what I was about to say.

"So you're agreeing to this too?" I asked still wide eyed.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. So the plan was set. We would eavesdrop on them as much as we could and hope they would mention my parents some time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>yay a somewhat long chapter! :) i dont even know anymore... -.-'<strong>

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO MEEE!**

**next time: Fred's crazy idea of eavesdropping reveals some shocking information which can only create even more questions.**


	15. Eavesdropping

We had scarfed down dinner quickly and the four of us (me, Rose, Karen and Kaitlin) were all sitting in a circle on the ground of Rose's room.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rose mumbled for the millionth time.

"Because you did so suck it up." Kaitlin stated, sticking her tongue out.

"Tressa you agree, we should back out."

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. On one hand Rose was right that this was bad, but on the other hand, this could reveal some answers... There was a knock on the door before I could answer Rose. To my relief it was only Fred. However, there was a small boy standing shyly beside him.

"Fred, why would you bring Hugo to this?" Kaitlin deadpanned.

"He followed me! He won't _stop_ following me!"

"Hugo leave Fred alone. Go play with... whatever toys you own." Rose growled dangerously at her younger brother.

"But I want to come too! You guys keep having family meetings without me!" Hugo pouted.

"Well... that's because..." Karen looked at Kaitlin hoping she could think of something.

"Because it involves pranking Albus and we all know you hate pranking him!" Kaitlin took a deep breathe hoping he would believe her.

Hugo looked at us eyes widened and ran off.

"Hopefully he won't go tell Albus now..." Rose muttered.

"Alright, here's the plan. Aunt Hermione's doing the dishes while Uncle Ron is just sitting in the family room doing nothing. When Aunt Hermione's done with the dishes, she'll probably go and join him right?" Fred asked taking full charge.

"Yeah probably why?" Rose asked.

"If they discuss Tressa's sudden interest in her parents, which I'm sure they will because parents just do that especially them, then we sneak into the kitchen and stand to the side of the entrance to the family room." Fred explained laying out his so-called 'amazing full-proof plan'.

"Yes I'm sure we all know where to hide to eavesdrop Fred." Kaitlin said giving him a look.

"One problem, what about Hugo? He's in his room but what if he hears us going down? Then he'll want to follow us." Rose grumbled annoyed.

"That's why we use our super ninja skills! That and we should probably take turns and go in smaller groups." Fred said smiling widely. I think he still thinks this plan is amazing and full-proof...

"Kay so me, Karen and Kaitlin. You two can go together." Rose announced before bounding up and motioning us to follow.

"Well put out information together later. For now, let's meet in the backyard after we're done?" Karen asked.

"Sounds good." I said nodding.

I followed Fred down the stairs into the kitchen and across the room to the entrance of the family room. He put his index finger up to his lips and motioned me to follow his lead.

"...She wants to know about her parents! She has the right to know about them!" Came a female voice. I identified it as Ms Hermione's.

"I don't care! Hermione you of all people should know it's not smart to tell a child about people like them!" Definitely Mr Weasley's voice.

"I know but she's fourteen."

"And still too young to know. If we must someone will tell her. When she's older."

"There may never be a right time to tell her that her parents were murderers..." Ms Hermione mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear.

Fred tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him where we went to find the girls laying on the grass.

"Your turn." Fred said just as Hugo came out. Rose looked at me wide eyed before running in with Karen and Kaitlin leaving Fred and I to deal with the kid.

"Where are they going?" He asked curiously.

"To... get a snack." Fred quickly replied giving me a 'I don't know' look.

"I want a snack!" Fred and I looked at each other and both made a move to stop him from going into the house.

"How about, instead, you stay here with Tressa and I'll go get a snack for all of us?" Fred asked giving me an assuring look as I stared at him in fear. With wide eyes I shook my head vigorously.

"Okay!" Hugo said happily as he sat down on the soft grass. I gave a death glare at my supposed boyfriend as he walked towards the house mouthing a sorry.

"So..." I started awkwardly, "how do you like Hogwarts?" I don't even know why I asked such an odd question but I did.

"I like it a lot. Especially since I get to see Lily and Albus everyday _and_ I get to do magic!" He replied all too excited. I remember when my friends and I would have done anything to get to say those last few words and now I can...

* * *

><p>"So from what we heard-" A hand immediately covered Karen's mouth as Rose walked up to her bedroom door and swung it open.<p>

"Leave us alone!" Rose shouted at her brother. I saw him beg and pout before turning away hanging his head.

"As I was saying, what we heard... well isn't the nicest thing so you should start."

I glared at Karen and took my turn to talk: "Ms Hermione thinks on one hand they should tell me but at the same time, she doesn't think they should and Mr Weasley is completely against talking about my parents. _Now_ it's your turn."

Karen and Kaitlin looked at each other nervously and whispered to each other as Rose sat there innocently.

"I didn't participate in your eavesdropping. I was lookout instead." Rose said proudly holding her head up high.

"Lookout for what?" Fred asked confused.

"Anything really. Mostly Hugo though."

"Hm, true."

"Okay, if you really want to know what we heard, say aye!" Kaitlin sighed.

Three of us chorused aye in unison. Karen and Kaitlin looked at each other again probably mentally telling each other something.

"Well..." Karen started.

"They said something about murderers..." Kaitlin continued.

"Okay we heard that too and we know her parents were death eaters so that's probably what they mean by murderers-"

"No, not just death eater murderers..." Karen whispered with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, letting my words drag out longer.

"What we mean is... um..." Karen looked at her twin who took a deep breath and answered our question.

"They were assassins. Hired to kill both by muggles and wizards." Kaitlin said sadly. Dead silence followed her words. A pin dropping could be heard in the silence. I was so shocked my mind couldn't process a thing. Fred was the first to break the deafening silence.

"And they were never arrested?!" He shouted much too loud. We shushed him quickly and waited a minute to make sure no one would come up to check on us. But we were fine so Karen spoke up.

"No. They were suspected on several occasions but never convicted of murder. They were good. Really good. Up until after Voldemort was killed and the whole leak in the ministry thing anyway when there was finally solid evidence that they were assassins and arrested but as we already know, they never made it to Azkaban, or any muggle prison."

"Basically they just disappeared off the map then." Rose stated.

"Pretty much." Kaitlin sighed.

My mind was still not processing any of this fast enough and I continued to stare at the ground in shock. Assassins? Wasn't that a bit... much? If they disappeared than that means they could still possibly be alive...

"What are you thinking?" Fred whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Nothing." I whispered back, cringing from the lie.

"It's not nothing," He replied in a worried tone.

"What if they are still alive? Somewhere out there?" I asked looking up at him.

"No one has any clues where they are. Both the muggle police and the ministry tried to track them down but the trail went cold within days." Kaitlin replied sadly.

"I guess that's it then." Rose whispered.

"No," I stated confidently.

"You aren't seriously considering investigating further are you?" Rose asked shocked.

I hesitated and didn't reply.

"No. No no no no no. Did you not hear what they just said? Your parents were ASSASSINS! And they probably still are! Besides, if professionals can't track them down then neither can we. So let's just pack up our books and move on with life!" Rose said crossly.

"Rose has a point. There's no way you can find them and they _are_ trained assassins. Always will be." Fred said softly.

I sighed.

"I just want to know my parents..."

"You know about them..." Karen said reassuringly.

"One last question," I started, "How did you get all this info?"

"Uncle Ron rants when he's nervous." Karen answered with a shrug.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up early thanks to Karen jumping on my mattress at six in the morning. I was very cranky considering the time, the way I was awoken and also from the events from the previous day.<p>

"KAREN!" I screamed.

"TRESSA!" She mimicked evilly. I gave her a hard glare before I pushed myself out of bed and got ready. Today we were going back to school. Doesn't that sound fun?

"ROSE!" Kaitlin shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped onto Rose's bed. I quickly left the room not wanting to be anywhere near a five meter radius from Rose. There was sure to be chaos if someone woke her up too early.

Just as I had predicted, when I shut the bathroom door, there was a loud bang of a body falling onto the floor and the voice of a certain red head spitting out death threats left and right. What a great day to start off the day. Note to self, don't be the one to sit beside Rose on the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**BTW this chapter hasn't been editted at all yet so please bare with me if there are any mistakes or if something seems awkward or repetitive in a bad way :P**

**please vote and comment! I would greatly appreciate it! :)**

**Next time: Tressa and her friends are back in school where they are forced to put up with idiots like Scorpius once again. When Tressa remembers a little book that she was given by her guardians before she left, will she finally trust them and take a look? What secrets can it hold?**

**E/N: Hey guys! (: I just edited this chapter and the one before this, but I'm super tired so there's probably still going to be some mistakes. Point them out if you notice them yes? (: **

**edit: cause I posted this on another website before, the author's note is a bit old. umm kay, I know I haven't uploaded here in a long time, I'm sorry! It's just, I write it on another website first then I post it here so this one is a few chapters behind :P as a treat I'm posting this chapter and the next 1 or 2 chapters :)**


	16. The Diary

I sat in the compartement of the train all alone. How did I end up alone? I have absolutely no idea. Fred and the twins had run off to annoy Scorpius, and Rose? She just walked away without a word. Or maybe I was just too busy staring out the window to have noticed her say something...

I sighed and watched the grassy feilds rush past as we sped towards the castle. I was enjoying the view and spacing out when someone came in inturrupting my relaxation.

"Hey Tressa. Survived the Weasley house I guess." Came the sarcastic snort of the only person who could be extremely sarcastic yet amazing at the same time.

"Abby!" I gasped happily and jumped up to hug her. She laughed softly and hugged back.

"But seriously, how was the Weasley's house?" She asked in a serious tone.

I laughed and thought of the best way to describe my experience: "Insane, fun, full of headaches and pranks?" We both burst out laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Just then the compartement door slide open and in came Stellar and Lilith.

"Tressa!" They chorused and each gave me a hug.

"Where's Rose?" Stellar asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest..." I said.

"Good job.," Lilith replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "What about the twins and your boyfriend?" Lilith asked.

"Of to piss off Scorpius. What else?"

Lilith, Stellar and Abby snickered and we settled down and caught up as we all still wondered where Rose could possibly have disappeared to.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!" I shouted when I spotted her getting off the train once we had arrived at Hogwarts. The crowed of students was nearly impossible to get through but I had managed to shove my way towards Rose.<p>

"Oh um..." Her cheeks immediately turned as red as a tomato.

"You were with Jake weren't you?" I singsonged with a smirk playing on my lips.

Her cheeks flushed even deeper than before, if that was even possible. She tripped on her words not knowing how to respond to me.

"Yes." She finally manage to croak out.

"Aww! So is it official?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"We only talked," she sighed, disappointment evident in her eyes, "When I went to the restroom, I bumped into him and we started talking and I guess we lost track of time..."

"You guess?" I asked sarcastically.

Rose laughed nervously but then shrugged it off. We headed up the hil towards the castle with the rest of the students. Just as we were arriving to the front doors, an idea struck my head. Not a very creative or detailed one unfotunately but if it meant that I got to come up with (evil-ish) plans with the others, than I'll take it.

"I am now making it my side mission to get you and Jake together before the end of this year." I announced happily.

Rose's eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

"Too late." I said mischevously and ran towards the Ravenclaw tower before she could start begging me not to.

* * *

><p>I flopped onto the soft mattress of my bed and closed my eyes, taking in the peace and quiet that was sure not to last for very long. The door to my dorm creaked open and footsteps shuffled across the room. Naturally I was too lazy to get up to see who it was so I didn't utter a word and let whoever it was settle down. I wasn't worried about it being someone unknown since only me, Cecilia, Penelope and the twins could get into this room thanks to a wonderful charm Ms Hermione had taught Karen to keep boys out.<p>

"Hey Tressa, enjoying the last few seconds of peace and quiet too?" Asked a sweet siren voice.

"Yep." I answered, my voice muffled by the fabric of my blanket. I recognized the voice as Penelope's and didn't move a finger. Penelope let out a soft chuckle. Silence lightly lay upon us as we took in the last few minutes of peace.

Far too early, the door burst open once again, slamming hard against the wall. I honestly wonder how that door is still on the hings.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Karen and Kaitlin screamed at the top of their lungs probably deafening everyone in the Ravenclaw tower.

I groaned into my mattress and waited for the inevitable.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" I winced as once again my ears were in pain.

"Cecilia!" Karen and Kaitlin screeched.

"And let the headaches begin." I heard Penelope mutter and I laughed softy. Although, she _was_ right. This girls were already making us deaf and it's only been five minutes. I finally decided to sit up and join my friends in their happy little reunion.

"So, what's new?" Cecilia asked excitedly, jumping onto her bed.

"Nothing much." I said bluntly.

I turned to open the drawer of my bedside table to take out a hair elastic I kept in there. As soon as I opened it, I noticed the white, red and green wrapped box that was still unopened from Christmas. It was the gift from my 'parents'. I had never gotten the chance to take a look at it since there was always so much homework. I grabbed an elastic and quickly closed the drawer and turned back to the conversation.

"So am I the only one who thinks it's about time we actually step in to get Rose and Jake together?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"No! They would be so cute together if Jake would just get the nerves to ask her out!" I sighed sadly. I wasn't lying, their appearance and personalities matched perfectly.

"Good so operation Rake is a go." Cecilia said proudly.

"Rake?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, Rake. You know, Rose and Jake put together?"

"It just doesn't work..." Karen stated.

"Well... that's the name until my brain can think of a better one." Cecilia defended.

"But rake is a tool!" Kaitlin groaned.

"What? Would you rather Jose? We can pronounce it like the Spanish do! José!" Cecilia said excitedly!

"No! Why do we have to mix their names together? Can't you think of something better?" Penelope snarled.

We all turned to her, jaws hanging. For once she actually wanted to be involved in something that Karen and Kaitlin are planning?

"What? I can't help?" Penelope asked innocently.

"No it's just... I... You..." All three girls were at lost for words. It took a while before they shook it off and returned to their arguement.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Penelope rubbing her temples, probably regretting in getting involved. Seconds later, she obviously couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her magazine off her pillow and left the room.

I mentally facepalmed before grabbing my stuff and got ready for bed, leaving the them to argue over the name. I slipped out of the room and made my way down to the common room where all that could be heard was the crackling sound of the fire.

* * *

><p>Late that night, everyone else had gone to sleep but I ended up waking up. Unable to go back to sleep, I sighed and sat up, looking around the room for something interesting to do. My eyes wandered to my bedside table which still held the last gift from Christmas. I took a deep breath and took it out of the drawer. I slipped on my slippers and made my way down to the common room where I found the fire place still burning brightly.<p>

Taking a seat by the fire, I stared at the box and turned it around. I took off the little letter that was taped on and opened it up to read it:

_Dear Tressa,_

_We truly are sorry for lying to you. You have to understand that we were working under strict orders. We know we picked a bad day to tell you but it was all last minute. The owl, your letter, telling the truth. You may not be our biological daughter but you are still our daughter all the same. I hope you can forgive us one day._

_Love, Mom & Dad_

_P.S. Enclosed is a little gift that we hope you love, it's something you've been eyeing for quite some time now and I hope you can accept our apology. There is also a journal that was written by your mother. We have no idea what it says inside, we were only told to give it to you when the time was right._

I felt my eyes tear up as I read through the letter a second time. I quickly ripped open the gift to find a box that held an old looking journal and one of those little jewelry boxes. I opened the little blue box to find a necklace, in the shape of a little owl holding a letter. I had always wanted it because it always reminded me of how much I wanted an owl to deliver my Hogwarts acceptance letter and because it was the cutest little thing.

I gently closed the box placing it on the table beside and turned to the journal. With hesitant fingers, I carefully opened the journal to the first page:

_July 5, 1995_

_I've decided to keep a little diary I guess you could call it. Aiden and I have fled to London where we have both taken up jobs in the ministry. I must say, this was the best idea we've ever had. There is no way anyone can find us if we are blended in with the people searching for us. But it was an accident. Even for us, everything that happened last week was an accident. We didn't mean to do it but no one will believe us. Especially not if they knew who we really are._

I read the last page and took a sharp intake of breath. I debated for a couple of minutes on whether I should continue and finally decided to read a little more. With shaky fingers, I turned to the next page where a little slip of paper fell out onto the table. I picked it up and unfolded.

_Tressa,_

_If you are reading this, then it means your father and I are not around and you have now learned that you are a wizard and not a regular muggle. Unless you already knew, then I guess whoever took you in was a wizard family as well. We didn't plan for this to happen. I can almost guarantee you that we are not in Azkaban as you read this though. Dead? Probably not either. Do not under any curcumstance go digging around for us. Please, as a request from you mother, forget we still exist. We are better off hidden. Trust me. If you choose to read my diary then you will understand. Know that we love you no matter what. Please stay safe._

_Melissa._

I stared at the note in my hand. Then I looked over at the diary still sitting on the table and I slammed the journal shut not wanting to read anymore. Maybe it got better later in the journal. I tried to convince myself that I was reading too far into the lines but it was no use. There wasn't a single excuse I could think of as to why my parents would want to hide. The note only reassured me of the negative side. I grabbed the box that held my necklace and ran back up into my room. I placed the journal back into my drawer and quietly closed it, hoping I would never have to look at it ever again but knowing I would read it one day or another...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: WEEK DOS! aw yea!~<strong>

**aha, I think it's only cause my homework still isn't getting bad... yet... although I should probably study for my two tests... NAH french immersions can wing a french grammar test and still get an okay mark... well most of the time I can anyway... (if I disappear, the test killed me!)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to COMMENT :)**

**Next time: I write the worst filler chapter in the history of bad filler chapters that consists of Jessie and Scorpius dating and Tressa running around and being herself and still trying to figure out what happened to her parents...**

**E/N: I AM THE MASTER OF PROCRASTINATION, HELL YEAAA.**


	17. Revealing Secrets

The next day seemed to be a great day. It was a typical nice, sunny and warm spring day. The usual cheesy birds chirping, flowers blooming, happy kind of mood. Of course pathetic fallacy does not come into play here. The world may be happy and cheery but I was grumpy and tired.

I woke up much too late for a start and had almost missed breakfast, which would have added onto my grumpiness if I did. Then I remembered it was Monday, meaning I had charms, with the Slytherins and Professor Forester. And then History too, which meant more torture. This day was not looking good.

"Hello, Bae." I turned around with a groan to come face to face with the jerk himself.

"What do you want Malfoy." I growled, seriously not in the mood.

"Weasley left you yet?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, why would he. Unlike you, he's really sweet." I snarled.

Why were guys such jerks when they like someone? Just as he was about to answer with some snarky remark, Abby bounced by grabbing me with my arm, dragging me to the back with Lilith towing behind us.

"What's with Malfoy?" Abby whispered as we sat down.

"Asking if I'm single yet," I growled rolling my eyes, "Either he thinks I have a bad rep with boyfriends or he really does like me..."

Lilith snorted, "Wow. What an idiot."

The three of us were quickly shushed when Professor Forester walked in. But our silence didn't hold for more than 5 seconds.

"I thought Malfoy _had _a girlfriend..." Abby whispered.

"Who?" Lilith asked with the most shocked expression ever.

"Jessie, she's a year younger I think," Abby scoffed silently, "Leave it to Malfoy to find a way to seduce a younger girl into dating him."

I was laying my head lightly on my desk since I was so tired but the second those words came out Abby's mouth, my head snapped back and I stared at her shocked.

"Wow." Lilith said with a roll of her eyes. I kept my mouth shut and we turned back to the lesson but I still wondered why Jessie lied to me.

* * *

><p>"JESSIE!" I shouted spotting her by the Gryffindor table during lunch.<p>

"Oh hey Tressa! Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Jessie said a quick good-bye to her friends and followed me out courtyard.

"What's new?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same here, but I heard you and Fred are together now." She said with a smirk.

I smiled; "Yeah, how about you? Got a boyfriend yet?" I nudged and winked at her hoping she would tell me something to either prove or disprove Abby's theory.

"No." She replied all too quickly.

"Come on, spill, I heard you dated Malfoy. What's the deal? Why didn't you tell me?" I hadn't wanted to actually have to say I knew but the time was ticking and I still needed to eat lunch. Jessie pulled me aside to an empty corridor and looked around to make sure no one would hear us.

"How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"No seriously."

"Someone told me, I'm not ratting her out." The last thing I needed was more drama.

"We've been hanging out for a while. Ever since last year I think? It wasn't anything serious. Honest! Not until a couple months ago he kissed me but then he started acting all weird and I haven't talked to him for a week now."

"Kiss and ditch." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, while we're confessing secrets, what's up with your hunt for your parents?"

I hesistated, debating on how much I should actually tell her.

"I read some newspapers that mention their name. Found out some stuff from Rose's parents but most of it is the same info. They were murderers and sent to Azkaban. Or at least was supposed to be sent to Azkaban..."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." I said with a shrug, "While we're still on the topic of secrets, there isn't anything else you want to tell me is there?"

Maybe I was imagining it, maybe I wasn't, but I could have sworn that I saw Jessie flinch and the hesitant in her eyes when she looked at me with a reassuring smile and replied:

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>1000 word essay on... wait... what the hell were we supposed to write an essay on? Oh crap. I screamed in frustration and flopped back onto my bed which I had been comfortably sitting on, trying to do my homework. However, my mind seems to be in lala land since I couldn't even remember half the work assigned.<p>

Sighing, I sat back up and packed my homework away, making a mental note to ask Rose for her help later. I looked around the empty room hoping to find something to do. The twins and Cecilia were with Fred the ghost, my boyfriend was at Quidditch practice, Rose was tutoring Abby and Lilith, Stellar was no where to be found and Penelope was outside wanting some alone time. There was absolutely no one to talk to.

My eyes swept the room one last time before landing on the wooden drawer sitting beside my bed. Everyone was out, the room was silent. I could take a look at the journal... But did I want to? I pulled open the drawer and took it out. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath until the door opened and I threw the journal under my pillows.

"Hey Tressa, did you start your paper on Shrinking Solutions?" Penelope asked as she swept in and belly flopped onto her bed, facing me.

Huh, so that's what our essay's supposed to be on. Nevermind about asking Rose. Not that that would have helped...

"No," I scoffed, "Who do you think I am?" That and I had no idea what to write. Literally.

"Yeah well Rose might kill you if you don't start. She's at the library. Asked me to tell you to meet her there with your parents gift I think? What's she talking about?"

"I have no idea..." I said confused. Penelope shrugged and turned to her work. While she wasn't paying attention, I stuffed the journal from under my pillow into my bag along with the necklace from my 'parents'. I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the room.

"See ya."

* * *

><p>"Heya what's up?" I asked as I approached the hunched over figure.<p>

"Hey, I was about to fall asleep. What took so long for you to get here?" Rose asked as she looked up from her book.

"You? Fall asleep in a library? Is that even possible?" I joked, taking a seat next to her.

Rose laughed a little and slammed her book shut.

"So, did you bring what I asked?"

"I feel like we're in one of those tv shows where two people are about to make an illegal deal or something. And since when did you have a good memory? Christmas was over 4 months ago!"

"Um cause you were furious for hours over how they dared even send you a card after what happened?" Rose deadpanned. I pursed my lips and pulled out the journal with the necklace, of course not before making sure that no one was nearby.

"Aw you already opened the present without me?" Rose pouted.

"Aha yeah, but there was just a journal and a necklace."

"Oooo lemme see the necklace!" Rose giggled grabbing for the small box. I took it before she could and handed her the journal.

"Shouldn't we stay on topic." I sighed, placing the box back into my bag.

Rose tooked the journal and carefully opened it.

"How much have you read?"

"Only the first entry and the letter."

Rose flipped through the pages quickly scanning the journal entries. But when she got to the end, she stopped cold and looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, have you flipped through the entire thing?"

"No."

Rose turned the journal around and there it was, a missing page. Or several missing pages judging by how many ripped ends there were.

I looked up at Rose and gulped, someone went through the journal before me, and they took a little souvenir with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Writers block -.- again. of course. arrrrg filler chapter. IM SORRY :(**

**Also, the part with Jessie and Scorpius, I don't even know what I'm typing anymore... told you it was a bad filler chapter that makes no sense whatsoever.**

**AND I've been told that Scorpius is actually a little nicer than Draco was although I'm not quite sure if that's true or not (however I could imagine it) so for this story, he is going to be just a tiny bit mean since he likes Tressa (and from personal experience, at that age, boys tend to be jerks if they like you... most of the time anyway).**

**Anyway, hope you still enjoyed it and please VOTE COMMENT AND FAN :)**

**Next time: Scorpius apologizes for being a jerk. WOT? eheh :P He agrees in helping Tressa by asking his parents if they knew about her family. Will Draco be the first one to reveal something interesting or will he hate on her family like everyone else?**


	18. Apologies, Allies and Letters

I currently sat alone at the three broomsticks sipping on a butterbeer. I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat and sighed in delight. Sitting in front of me on the table was the journal from my mom. The place was oddly quiet but it was peaceful.

Tapping my fingers, I stared at the old journal still trying to figure out what to do. Four pages total were missing from the back, meaning there was something important my mom had written. Something someone wanted to keep away from me. Other than my fake parents, I couldn't think of anyone who had access to it or would want to take them. But my fake parents would have nothing to gain from that journal. Which meant someone had gotten hold of it sometime while the journal was being passed along.

Finally giving up, I grabbed the journal and stuffed it into my bag. I let two sickles fall onto the table beside the empty cup and walked out the building, shading my eyes from the bright sunlight. I looked around wondering what to do for the rest of my afternoon. Fred promised a date later that day so I had to find something to occupy myself until then.

I turned towards the castle and made the long hike back. I ran into my dorm room and threw my bag onto my bed. I quickly hid the journal in the drawer under some notebooks and left as fast as I had came. In the courtyard, I found the usual. Malfoy was off boasting to his friends. Some annoying girls from Hufflepuff were laughing at something supposedly funny that some younger kid from Gryffindor had said. And of course, to tug at the seams of my already tearing apart life, Brandon. Don't get me wrong, I really like Fred, but seeing your ex everyday and remembering _how_ he left you, isn't the most fun.

At the back of the courtyard, sitting in the shade of a big tree, was Rose, but who I found her with made me debate whether to talk to her or to let Jake finally ask her out. I decided on the latter and turned around, almost bumping into the devil.

"Hey, Tressa,"

"What now Malfoy?" I sneered. Did this boy have anything better to than to annoy me?

"Look I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk the last few months but if you would rather I don't then fine."

"Wait what?" I peered over his shoulder to see Jessie standing by the corridor entrance. She gave me one nod and turned to leave.

"I'm... sorry for being such a jerk. Can we start over? I don't want to make the same mistakes my dad made and miss out on having friends and allies in all the houses."

I raised my eyebrow, "Wow, nice thing to say about your father."

"Look, my dad regrets being such a jerk. He had a lot of pressure from his father, something I don't need to worry about and-"

"And Jessie convinced you to do the right thing." I said finishing his sentence for him. He frowned.

"But I knew it was the right thing to do... I just... couldn't do it without a push..."

"I know and I accept your apology."

Scorpius looked surprised that I had accepted so quickly and to be honest so was I. But I already had one battle to fight, I didn't need another. Besides, who knows, maybe his family knows something about mine. Scorpius was about to turn to leave but he stopped midway and turned back to me;

"My dad may know something about your parents by the way, but I can't guarantee anything." With that said, he departed probably off to find Jessie.

"What was that about?"

I jumped and twirled around to find Rose hand in hand with Jake. I had to force myself not to smirk and come up with some witty comment.

"That was Scorpius apologizing."

Rose's grew wide with shock; "No way..." Jake however didn't look as surprised as Rose was.

"Wow," Rose sighed, "So the universe is at peace again and the houses are friendly to each other again too right?"

"Probably." I said shrugging not really knowing.

* * *

><p>The library seemed to becoming my favorite hang out as I found myself sitting by the window looking out to the lake as usual. The moon reflected on the water and reminded me about earlier that afternoon.<p>

**~ * ~ Flashback ~*~**

**"Fred! I can't se-" I gasped and grabbed tightly onto Fred's hand laughing out loud.**

**"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Fred chuckled, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.**

**"Can I take the blindfold off now?"**

**"Nope." Fred replied, popping the 'p'.**

**I slowly walked a couple more steps down what seemed like a hill. When we finally reached flat land (or at least what felt like flat land). I felt Fred's hands untie the blue cloth covering my eyes to reveal a blanket laying lightly on the grass with a picnic basket. The lake glittered beautifully right beside us.**

**"Fred!" I gasped.**

**"You like?" He asked with a cheeky grin.**

**"Love." I whispered and gave a peck on the lips.**

**~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~**

I smiled and turned back to my history book letting out a soft groan. To finish my homework now or to procrastinate until tomorrow? Luckily my decision was made for me when Scorpius popped in front of me. I quickly bit my tongue from saying what I was too used to saying whenever he showed up.

"Wrote a letter to my parents. They wrote back pretty quickly. Actually my owl flew quicker than I thought he could."

I snickered; "So what did they say?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Scorpius asked, handing me a folded piece of paper. I looked down at it and hesitated before taking it out of his hands.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm glad to hear that you're fairing well and that you've been making the right choices, something I regret not doing more often in my childhood. _Blah, blah, blah... _As for the Bae family, it is not a subject I think we should discuss, especially not over a letter. Tell your friend she's safer not knowing where they are. What I can tell you is that they were very dangerous people that were greatly underestimated by many. I've had the unfortunate pleasure to end up on the bad side of them and only got out thanks to the court trial. End of story. No need to dwell on the past._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"So no one wants to talk about my parents." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." There was a moment of silence before he pointed at the journal that was sticking out of my pile of textbooks.

"What's that?"

"Just my mom's journal."

"May I?" He asked politely.

"I haven't even read it yet and so far only you and Rose know about it. If any of the others found out I showed you before them they would freak."

"I understand." He got up and turned to leave.

"Your letter..."

"Keep it, maybe you can read between the lines or something I don't know but I don't need it. If there's anything else you need let me know." Scorpius waved it off and made his way through the selves of books.

I looked back down at the letter sitting between my fingers when I noticed the corner of the paper seemed to crinkle up. I frowned and played with it between my fingers and saw it peel away. I continued to peel it all the way to find a note behind note had one word scribbled in big letters and a few others scrawled in small letters underneath.

_Toronto._

I dropped the letter in shock. Toronto. They were in the same city as me my entire life? I quickly bent down and picked it back up reading the small words formed under Toronto.

_Last known place sources tell me they were in. Read the papers._

So Mr Malfoy was helping me, only in a very secretive way.

* * *

><p>I handed Rose the letter and let her read it for herself. I couldn't get any sleep last night thinking about how on earth my parents could have been in the same city as me and I had no idea. Then again, I didn't even know about them at the time anyway.<p>

"So your parents have been hiding out in the exact same city you've been living your entire life in?" Rose summed up the entire letter.

"Apparently. But for all we know, that could have been there years ago and they could be anywhere now." I sighed. Another dead end.

"True, but if Scorpius' father has a source of someone who was or still is in contact with them, then maybe..."

"So what? You want me to just ask him if he knows whether my parents are still in Toronto or not?" I asked like she was insane. The look Rose gave me immediately told me that she was dead serious.

"Write him a letter. Ask how long ago that statement was made and if he has any ideas whether they are still there."

"May I remind you that we still have a journal to read?" I asked waving the little booklet in front of her face.

"How far did you get last night?"

"February 15, 1996. About 10 entries into the journal."

"She didn't write everyday did she?" Rose asked plucking the journal out of my fingers.

"Nope. Nothing much though. Just talking about their new home and she seems very paranoid. Says someone's been asking for their help."

"As in assassination." Rose deadpanned.

"Yep." I sighed flipping through my history textbook.

"I'll read the next few pages, you write that letter." Rose whispered grabbing the journal and stuffing it in her bag.

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed a piece of parchment paper, ready to write a letter to a certain Malfoy.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

I scribbled and stopped wondering how to write it.

_My name is Tressa Bae. I'm not sure if Scorpius has mentioned about me but I assume by my family name that you might have an idea of who I am. I'm writing to you because I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer._

_I heard that my parents were last known to be in Toronto. I was wondering if you knew whether they were still there or if they moved onto somewhere else. Please tell me. _

_Tressa_

I let Rose review the letter. She added some stuff before handing it back. I folded the letter and grabbed my stuff.

"I'll see you later."

I ran out to the courtyard where I hoped to find Scorpius. He was surrounded by his usual pose so I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Scorpius I need to talk to you." He looked up at me and turned to his friends, shooing them away.

"Yes Tressa?"

"Send this to your dad," I said handing him the folded letter, "Let me know when he replies."

Scorpius took the letter from my hands and nodded, stuffing it into his pocket as he got up to leave.

"Do I want to know what's in it?" He asked.

"Just something I want to ask your dad." I stated. He nodded once again and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Okieee so clearly I need to learn to write better. Scorpius apologizing to Tressa and acting all nice was a last minute, really quick and awkward idea... All well.**

**hope you still enjoyed my terrible writing :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Next time: I dunno yet but Draco will definitely be replying :D**

**E/N: finally caught up with editing (: i am too lazy for life man**


	19. Theres No Other Like The Unknown Brother

_Hello Tressa,_

_It's a pleasure to unofficially meet parents were quite the characters I must say. I roughly knew your father back in the day. Two years older I think he was. Joined the dark lord as soon as he got out of school. He was quite excited to be serving the dark lord. I find it ironic how he was put in Hufflepuff... Not sure if you knew but they were and still are assassins. I've had someone tell me they were in Toronto when you were probably five. Everyone lost track of them after that. They just fell off the face of the earth. I assume they might have been there because you were. Maybe they left to check on the other child. Who knows. I advise you not to go looking for them. The world is a big and dangerous place, especially for a child your age._

_All the best wishes,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>"Other child? Other child!" Rose shouted.<p>

"SHH!" I hissed, snatching the letter out of her hands.

Scorpius and Fred were also with us. We immediately met up outside, kind of between Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow when Scorpius told me he had received a letter from his father. This meeting wasn't going very well though. Fred was skeptic about asking for the Malfoy's help and he was continuously giving Scorpius dirty looks.

"Yes, other child, it's right there!" Fred whispered yelled and jabbed his index finger at the words on the paper.

"What does he mean by other child?" I asked confused.

"Kind of self explanatory I guess, there was some other kid involved in all this..." Scorpius deduced.

"Are you saying Tressa has a sibling out there?" Rose questioned with a raise of her eye brow.

"I'm saying it's possible. Nothing is one hundred percent," Scorpius defended.

"Yes or no?" Rose groaned.

"I don't know!"

"It is possible..." Fred thought out loud.

"Professor McGonagall said I had no family left though. Unless she didn't know about a sibling," I said quietly.

The group fell silent and we just sat staring at the grass or the each other.

"So what now?" Fred asked.

"Is there a way to find out I have a sibling?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure..." Rose sighed.

The meeting was over after that and we all got up and headed our separate ways.

* * *

><p>History class is the worst. I mean the absolute worst. Proffesor Binns was pacing, no, floating back and forth droning on and on about some war. What was the point in teaching us about the past? The past is in the past... Now I'm being a hypocrite... Great...<p>

"Professor! Professor! What happened after the final battle of Voldermort? I mean, it was the biggest battle ever and we don't know a thing about it or about the Bae family!"

I snapped my head towards the source of the voice and saw Hilary. The perky, perfect, annoying, high pitched, asks way too many questions, supposedly super sweet (I think it's complete BS) Hilary. I hated her and her annoying two year old squeaky voice. She's just so annoying! I just don't know how else to describe her!

What I really wanted to do right now was rip her vocal cords out. Especially because she brought my family up. Every pair of eyes were staring at me like I... like I... I can't even think of any similes anymore... Stellar patted my back and tried to comfort me.

"Well," Professor Binns started as if I wasn't in the room and this subject didn't bother me at all, "What more is there to say than it was a huge victory all thanks to Mr Harry Potter! Even in the darkest moments, victory to the good will always prevaill! As for the Bae family, that information is classified."

I mentally facepalmed and groaned. Go ahead! Just _tell_ them that it's so bad, the information has to be classified! The last sentence that came barreling out of Professor Binns mouth immidiately sent the class into a frenzy of chatter and whispers.

"Now, now class settle down!"

"Is it true they were assassins?" A boy from Hufflepuff asked excitedly.

"Where did you hear that from?" Professor Binns barked argrily, clearly not enjoying the idea of us knowing this. But that was a good question. How did he know that? Stellar looked over at me, worry written across her face.

"I overheard my parents talking about it once!" The boy replied.

Proffesor Binns took a deep breath and replied; "Voldemort's defeat and particularly the Bae family's contribution to this war is _not_ on the curriculum therefore we are going to return to the original subject,"

And just like that Professor Binns returned to his lecture and everyone else went back to their naps with the occasional whispers here and there.

By the end of class, everyone was a zombie. This class could in no way be healthy for us. I shuffled out the door with Stellar and we made our way down for lunch.

"Just a question, have you asked Professor Longbottom about your parents?" Stellar asked raising one eyebrow questioningly.

I stopped dead and my tracks and almost caused a domino effect crash with some of the kids behind me. I slapped my forehead and turned to Stellar.

"Have I ever mentioned how dumb I am?" I groaned. Why didn't I think of him? "Wait, but maybe teachers aren't allowed to say anything. I mean look what happened with Professor Binns."

"Doesn't hurt to try. Besides, you're one of his favorite students..."

"Fine, at the end of the day I'll go ask but I don't think he will tell me anything!" I warned before stepping into the great hall.

"Who won't tell you nothing?" Cecilia asked innocently.

"Holy crap!" I shouted jumping up a mile, "Would you stop scaring me?"

"Sorry," Cecilia apologized, "So who's not telling you what?"

Cecilia fell into step with Stellar and I and we marched over to our usual spot where the twins, Lilith and Abby were waiting, but no sign of Rose.

"Stellar was telling me to ask Professor Longbottom about my parents because I didn't think of asking him but I was saying that he probably won't tell me anything just like everyone else." I explained as I took a seat in front of Abby.

"Longbottom won't tell you anything. He'll get all nervous and hesitates and then he'll say what you already know." Abby scoffed.

I sighed and stabbed the food on my plate, deep in thought. None of them knew about the journal, letter or the fact that Scorpius was helping me. Of course they did know that Scorpius and I were on good terms now.

"What do you plan on doing with the info anyway?" Lilth asked curiously.

"Is it a crime for a girl to question about her parents? I mean you would do the same if you had no idea who your parents were." I said sadly.

"True..."

"If you find out that your parents are still alive, what are you gonna do?" Cecilia asked in a concerned voice.

I looked up from my plate and looked sadly at Cecilia. They knew what I wanted to do, but they were all against the idea.

"It's too dangerous," Kaitlin whispered, making sure no one could overhear our conversation.

"Just once, I want to see them just once." I whispered.

"I KNOW WHY NO ONE CAN-" Rose yelled tumbling down towards us and lowered her voice once she sat down, "Find your parents."

"Go ahead." I encouraged.

"There's a grave in Lucca, Italy. That's why people think they are dead!" Rose whispered excitedly.

"But people think they're still alive. If there are tombstones with their names, why do people still think they're walking on earth?" Karen deadpanned.

"Because, there was never proof of burial. No funeral, no coffin, nothing. Just two tombstones with their names and the supposed date of death which, by the way, is written as March 28, 2007. Exactly a week after Tressa's first birthday and two weeks before their trial in court. Coincidence? Doesn't seem like it." Rose concluded proudly.

"So they faked their death?" Cecilia asked confused.

"Something like that. The accident was a small one though. I managed to find out, don't ask how, that there was a bus accident in Lucca. They were seen getting on that bus and it crashed, but their bodies were never found. That's why there are tombstones in Lucca under their name but no proof of death other than witnesses of boarding. The accident obviously didn't make international news so only locals knew about it. That's why people are doubtful."

"Okay seriously, how do you know all this?" I asked.

"Later. What did I miss?"

"Professor Longbottom hasn't been asked yet." I said. Rose perked up at the mention of this.

"I'll talk to him with you. Good thing we have Herbology next." Rose replied and dug into her lunch.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the class filed out of the greenhouse, Rose and I offered to help Professor Longbottom put away the materials we were using for the lesson that day. Just as I was putting the last of the gloves away, Rose looked over at me and opened her mouth but Professor Longbottom beat her to it.<p>

"You two will need a note for being late won't you? Who do you have class with next?" He asked as he pulled out a pen and some paper.

"We both have transfiguration with Professor Tallin." Rose answered for the both of us. Professor Longbottom nodded his head as he scribbled something onto the piece of paper on the table.

"Professor," Rose started cautiously, "could we ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Professor Longbottom said looking up from the table. Rose looked at me telling me to ask.

"Um, we were wondering if you could tell us about my parents," I said in a small voice. Luckily I didn't have to repeat my question because he heard me. His eyebrows creased together and his lips curved into a frown as he was deep in thought.

"Now why would you ask me? Surely you have asked others?"

"Well yes but we were wondering if you knew anything else..." Rose replied slowly.

"I do have a bad memory mind you. All I remember is that your father's name is Aiden? And they had two children, you and a boy."

My eyes grew wide and I turned to Rose. She bore the same expression as me.

"They had a second child?" I asked quietly. Suddenly it was Professor Longbottom's turn to sport big eyes.

"Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that..."

"Please Professor, who was he? What was his name? What happened to him? Why won't anyone tell me about him?" I pleaded with sad eyes. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I suppose the damage is already done... Your brother, he... his name if I remember correctly is Michael. He's two years older. No one wanted you to know because your parents had to leave him with another family as they did with you. He was left with a family in Norway I think. The Aker's. If he and his family are still there then I assume he attends Durmstrang. However, not many people know about him. Professor McGonagall found out only a couple years ago you had a sibling."

Rose and I looked at each other, silence consuming the greenhouse.

"Anywho, you did not hear that from me understood? Also, you two best be off, you're very late for your next class. Thank you for your help girls," Professor Longbottom shooed us out the greenhouse handing me the note for our tardiness.

"So you _do_ have a brother," Rose whispered as we ran up to the castle and down the hall towards our tranfiguration class.

"Yeah, who's in _Norway_. And all my life I thought I was an only child..." I huffed.

"Maybe if you talk to Professor McGonagall, she can introduce you two. I mean she can't keep siblings away from each other..." Rose muttered. All eyes were turned towards us as we entered the silent class, out of breathe. I handed Professor Tallin our note and we took our usual seats.

"Maybe," I mummbled as I opened my textbook to correct page.

"The two of you can go looking for your parents," Rose joked with a wink before turning to her work.

Sometime through the period as, Professor Tallin continued on and on about Animagi, Professor McGonagall came rushing in and went straight up to Professor Tallin. They had a brief conversation though they were whispering so none of us could hear what they were saying. A little while later, Professor McGonagall turned towards me with a smile.

"Miss Bae, if you would please follow me to my office," She motioned me out the class and led me to the gargoyle staircase. Once in her office, she offered me to take a seat and sighed.

"It seems as though your past is starting to catch up to your present,"

I nodded not knowing what else to say. _Had Professor Longbottom said something?_ Professor McGonagall frowned, wrinkles appearing on her forehead as she thought.

"I feared this day would come. Perhaps now is better than never," She shuffled across the room to a black cabinet. With a wave of her wand, the cabinet opened to reveal a pensieve. The same pensieve that Dumbledore used to show Harry Potter those memories. I was mesmorized by the runes and symbols carved on the edge of the basin. A cloud like gas hovered over top. Professor McGonagall pulled out a silvery hair-like wisp and placed it into the pensieve.

"There is a collection of memories I have of your family. If you are ready we can take a look at them today,"

"Now?" I asked in a small voice, eyeing the pensieve.

"If you would like to,"

I stared intently at the stone basin. After a while of thinking, I finally decicded. I hesitantly looked up at Professor McGonagall and gave my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**yay Tressa has an older brother :) kay that's the last character I'm adding cause I'm tired of looking for celeb's for my characters... I still need to find a Fred too... any suggestions?**

**btw, sorry if Draco seems OOC... I just assume since he's grown up now and everything... :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

**next time: well i can't spoil it for you now can i? ;) aha **


	20. Memories

A white mist circled around me as I fell deeper and deeper into nothing. I took in my surroundings which were starting to fade in around me. I was standing right in front of a small house I recognized as the one from my dream. Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared next me with a reassuring smile.

"This was the night you turned a year old," She told me in a soft voice.

She walked up to the house and I followed closely behind. We entered the quiet house and walked into the kitchen where I saw a woman with long, light brown hair holding a baby in her arms. Beside her stood a tall man with a built figure. He had a big proud smile and glittering eyes as he stared at the baby in the woman's arms.

"Your parents were so happy to have you and wished they didn't have to do what they did," Professor McGonagall whispered beside me.

There was a knock on the door and in came another Professor McGonagall. Even at her age she looked younger in this memory. The younger Professor stroded into the kitchen and up to the couple.

_"Are you sure about this?"_ she asked sadly.

_"Yes, we cannot raise a child in this environment. As much as we wish we could. If we lose the trial, we're off to Azkaban. The least you could do is assure us that she will have a family to grow up with." _The man answered. There was a swoosh and the scene before me disintegrated and was replaced with another one.

We were now in an empty hallway. Professor McGonagall was no where to be seen this time. I heard a crowd boo from one of the rooms so I followed the sound to a court room where I found Professor McGonagall already there, standing at the very back. I walked up to her and followed her gaze to the judge. The room was in a frenzy. People were shouting left and right and they were not happy.

_"What do you mean they can not be found? Those two murderers should be in this court getting what they deserve! Who let them get away? They could kill us all!"_ A short man shouted from the stands, his face was red with anger. There was a series of 'yeahs' from the crowd.

_"Melissa and Aiden Bae have disappeared without a trace," _the judge replied calmly, _"Set out a reward. Anyone who knows of their whereabouts or has any kind of information that will help, will be rewarded 10, 000 Galleons."_

The room was set once again into a bustle of shouting and disagreeing. Across the room, I saw the young Professor McGonagall again. She sat in silence, but her fists were clenched tightly and her lips were pursed in fury. I turned to Professor McGonagall;

"Did you know?..."

"I knew they were death eaters. I had no idea they were assassins until that day. They were involved in the murder of Cornelius Fudge and many more. They made me promise to take you away somewhere safe in case they were convicted. I didn't know they would run away. I should have seen it coming but I didn't. When they didn't show up that day for their trial, I knew I had been played,"

The younger Professor McGonagall stood up and stomped out the court room. The scene once again dissolved and was replaced with an empty street. The place looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place why. I noticed the young Professor McGonagall running up the street with something bundled in her arms. I ran to catch up with her and slipped into the house she was entering.

We entered the living room and she sat down in one of the cream coloured couches. The walls were plain white and there was a cozy little fire place. A medium sized glass coffee table sat in the middle of the small room. One word popped into my mind. Home.

"I kept you under my care until the trial. After the trial when I found out your parents ran away, I knew I had to find you a proper home with a family. Jennifer and Mark Chung were the first people that came to mind," I jumped upon hearing Professor McGonagall. She walked up behind me and sighed.

_"So this is their daughter?" _A man, probably in his late twenty's asked as he entered the living room. He took a seat beside young Professor McGonagall and she handed the baby to him.

_"She's beautiful." _A woman also in her late twenty's whispered as she placed a cup of tea on the coffee table and sat beside the man. My parents. The one's who actually raised me...

_"Can you do it then?" _Professor asked.

My mom took a deep breathe and looked at her husband.

_"No magic no matter what?" _She asked.

_"It's to keep her safe." _Professor McGonagall whispered. My mom and dad looked at each other then nodded.

_"She's safe with us," _My mom replied.

_"Will she ever attend Hogwarts? It will be hard to hide magic forever. It's not easy to control it when they are young," _My dad stated.

_"I hope she can. But it all depends. She probably won't get it at eleven like everyone else though. The longer we keep her away from the wizarding world, the longer she's safe."_ My mom and dad shook their heads in agreement.

I frowned suddenly realizing something. I looked up at Professor McGonagall to ask her but she read my mind.

"When you were about nine, what did your parents do?"

"They home schooled me until I was twelve," I answered.

"It was to keep an eye on you at all times. We couldn't risk you hurting yourself or anyone else. By twelve we thought we would give it a try and let you back to school. Luckily nothing too drastic happened while you were there,"

I nodded in understanding. At least now I knew why I was pulled out of school for a couple years. When I looked back up at my surroundings, I found that we had changed scenes again. We were back in the headmistress' office. But there was something different about it. When I heard a female voice speak, I understood why. We were still in Professor McGonagall's memory. This was in the past.

_"Please Minerva, accept him,"_ A male voice begged.

I looked over at the headmistress' desk to find young Professor McGonagall sitting with a male and a female. The female had a little boy, probably about ten, sitting on her lap.

_"I'm sorry but I cannot. You live in Norway, much too far to be able to attend this school. Why not send him to Durmstrang? Or what school did you go to Mrs Aker?"_

_"A small school in Spain. I prefer Hogwarts. Plus his parents came here, it's only fair..."_ The female pleaded. Professor McGonagall frowned.

_"And who might his parents be?"_

The room was silent for a minute. A pin could be heard dropping in the silence.

_"Melissa and Aiden Bae, he's Tressa Bae's brother." _She whispered and young Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide.

_"They had a second child?" _She gasped.

_"Yes,"_ The male replied bluntly.

_"How do you know about Tressa Bae?"_ Professor questioned.

"_They told us. When she was born they sent a letter with a picture letting us know that Michael now had a little sister. That was the last we heard from them though. Where is she? Is she okay?"_

_"She's fine,"_ Professor McGonagall replied harshly, _"I understand why you want him to attend this school but I'm afraid it's out of my hands. Unless you move to London there's just no possible way I can accept him. I'm sorry,"_

The scene dissolved into nothing. I thought that we were done and I would be returning back to the headmistress' office but a house popped right in front of me. Professor McGonagall had disappeared once again but I saw young Professor McGongagall with a little girl so I followed her.

It was snowing lightly so I assumed it was winter in the memory. I wasn't quite sure where we were though. We walked up to a quaint little wooden house. It was painted white and had a little front porch with steps to the front door. We entered the warm building and went into the family room where the fire place burned brightly.

_"Tressa, meet your brother Michael,"_

I froze mid-step and stared in shock. I met my brother? But... when? I watched the little girl peek from behind young Professor McGonagall and look at the family shyly.

_"Hi,"_ She said in a small voice.

_"I have a baby sister?"_ Michael exclaimed, _"Cool!"_ The little girl smiled and accepted the candy Michael's mom offered her. The adults settled down and chatted while the little girl and her older brother played and got to know each other.

But why can't I remember any of this? Before I know it, Professor McGonagall's hand is on my shoulder and we are quickly transported back to her office. When I turned to look at her, her eyebrows were knit tightly together in worry.

"When did I meet my brother and why can't I remember any of it?" I asked tearing up.

"I didn't mean for you to see that, I'm sorry," Professor McGonagall apologized, completely ignoring my question.

"You didn't answer me..." I whispered. Professor McGonagall exhaled deeply.

"I brought you to meet him when you were ten, he was twelve. But I realized that may not have been the best idea so that same evening, I gave you a forgetfulness potion to make you forget the entire day. You didn't even remember me,"

"Does he remember?" I asked.

"I-I think so..." Professor replied regrettably. So my brother knew I existed but I didn't know he existed.

* * *

><p>I was walking slowly down the hallway taking the long way back to the Ravenclaw Tower. I wanted some time to think and the only I was going to get that is avoiding my dorm room. It was probably around three or four in the afternoon so dinner would be in a while. As always, it was a sunny day and everyone around me was happy and completely oblivious to the things I knew. I continued to walk aimlessly, not paying any attention to my surroundings, leading me to bump right into Brandon.<p>

"Ouf, oh, hey Tressa," He said sweetly with a smile.

"Hey," I replied still not really paying attention.

"You okay?" Brandon asked concerned.

"Uh, just a lot on my mind," I quickly answered realizing I was talking to Brandon.

"Hey! Brandon, what are you up to?" I turned my head to the right to find Scorpius walking up to us looking a bit angry.

"Whoa, nothing!" Brandon held his hands up in defense. Scorpius eyed him carefully and turned to me.

"Everything okay? I heard from Rose that you got pulled out of class by Professor McGonagall," Brandon's eyes widened and he tried to ask a question but I quickly replied to Scorpius.

"Everything's fine," I said giving him a look, trying to let him know that I would tell him and the others later in private. Scorpius nodded in understanding. Someone from behind us cleared his throat and we turned around to find Fred standing with his uncle floating beside him.

"I'm not missing some special meeting or something right?" He joked, giving Brandon one full sweep before turning away from him.

"Nope," I quickly replied, slipping his hand into mine and dragging him away, giving Scorpius the look telling him to follow.

I skipped down the hall and into the great hall where I found Rose. I motioned for her to follow me and we made our way down to the boat house where we knew we wouldn't be overheard. Fred the ghost following us.

"So what happened?" Rose asked before I could even close the door behind us.

"Professor McGonagall showed me some memories. One of my first birthday, one of their trial and one of my brother's parents trying to get him into Hogwarts. The last one, she didn't mean to show me,"

"What was it?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"I met my brother. Once. But I took a forgetfulness potion after,"

Rose gasped; "Aw, why?"

"I don't know," I sighed sadly. I thoroughly explained all the memories to the group and made sure to add the description of the house.

"Your parents must have known the Aker's somehow if they gave their son to them to take care of. I mean who gives their child to some stranger?" I nodded in agreement.

"How did they know the Aker's though? They live in Norway! So unless they attended either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons and knew one of your parents, there's no way..." Scorpius thought out loud.

"No, neither of them attended either schools. Mr Aker attended Durmstrang and his wife came from Spain," I stated bluntly.

"So how the hell did they know the Aker's?" Fred groaned.

"You know, I think I've heard of the Aker's," All eyes were turned to the ghost who we completely forgot was still hovering in the room.

"How?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: cliffy :) eheheh, I honestly didn't intend on that but my writer's block is coming into play here so :P guess it still works...<strong>

**anyway, PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT AND MAYBE FAN? :D**

**next time: if I told you I wouldn't have this cliff hanger now would I? ;)**


	21. Countdown to Summer

Rose and I were in the library, digging through the restricted section with Fred the ghost. Scorpius had Quidditch practice and Fred had a Potion's essay due the next day which he didn't even start yet, so neither of them could join us.

We went through each and every newspaper we could get our hands on and laid them in categorised piles on the wooden table. Anything that mentions my parents or their trial, another for news in Lucca and a last one for unusual sightings or events internationally. I was actually quite surprised by the amount of articles we found.

We each grabbed a pile and read through each article, making note of anything useful. I read anything and everything I could find on the accident on Lucca but Rose was right, it was a really small accident that only made a small article in some local newspapers. I wondered why the library had local newspapers in Lucca though.

"Aha! I knew I saw the Aker's name somewhere before!" Fred's voice sliced the silence we were working in, causing me and Rose to jump out of our seats.

"Sorry," Fred chuckled sheepishly. Rose and I glared at him and motioned him to continue talking.

"Here," Fred said, motioning to the newspaper in front of him, "Basically it says that their only son was supposed to be on his way to visit family in London but went missing before he got there. Two weeks later they found his body. He was dead..."

"No one knows who murdered him?" I asked.

"No, not until your parents trial that is," Fred replied, "By then they would have already given your brother to them..."

"Guilt?" Rose suggested.

"But why would they want to kill the kid anyway?" I questioned.

"Durmstrang," Fred replied. Rose and I looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" We asked in unison.

"Your Dad taught there for a year or two remember? Mr Aker was there too. If I were to guess, they ran into some problems and killing his son was revenge,"

"That's terrible!" Rose gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Revenge? Like that?" I asked.

"They are assassins," Fred reminded me. I guess that was true.

"Okay let me get this straight. Mr Aker and Mr Bae both taught at Durmstrang where theoretically, they ran into problems between the two. Then Mr Bae gets his revenge by killing Mr Aker's son and then hands his own son over. That's confusing," Rose deadpanned and I nodded in agreement.

"There's probably more to the story that we don't know though," Fred pointed out. I sighed and put the newspaper into the read pile.

"It's getting late, I'll read the Toronto newspapers tomorrow," Rose announced as she collected her things. I followed suit.

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly and I managed to sleep in for once since Karen and Kaitlin had sneaked off early probably still up to their usual mischievousness. Penelope was also taking advantage of the day so the dorm room was peaceful. After checking my clock and confirming that it was ten in the morning, I finally dragged my butt out of bed and got changed.<p>

Of course I already missed breakfast thanks to my tardiness but I wasn't really in the mood of eating anyway. I shuffled down the unusually empty hallway hoping to find something to do or someone to talk to. Then I noticed Abby, Stellar, Lilith and Jessie. I smiled and waved as I walked up to them and they returned the gesture.

"Hey Tressa, what's up? Anything new?" Stellar asked curiously and I nodded in response.

I took a seat beside them on the stone bench and began to tell them everything from Mr Malfoy's letter, to my brother, to the memories, to the newspaper, still leaving out the journal. Jessie seemed to have flinched when I mentioned my brother and the Aker's, but then again, her arms have been hurting lately from Quidditch practice. When I was done explaining everything, I caught my breath and looked at them expectantly. However, all I got in return was silence.

"You have to convince Professor McGonagall to bring you to meet him!" Stellar said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence we were sitting in.

"How?" I asked.

"Just beg! Tell her it's only fair since he's your brother! Your only relative left!" Abby exclaimed, proud of her argument.

"I don't know..." I sighed. The girls looked at me sympathetically before Lilith suggested we get ready to go out to Hogsmeade.

"The boys said they would meet us there so it's just us on the hike down," Lilth announced.

We nodded and got up. There was something really bothering me though. The entire time Jessie was quiet and after I mentioned Michael and the Aker's, she looked really uncomfortable. Did she know something? Before I could bother asking her, I was being dragged down the hall towards Ravenclaw Tower by three hyper girls.

"Guess what we just did!" Cecilia giggled.

"Hopefully nothing that killed anyone," I replied.

"Nope, don't worry!" Kaitlin said happily.

"We just gave that idiot boy in Slytherin a love potion, disguised as chocolates of course, and any second now, he's going to be head over heels for Hilary," Karen snickered evily. As much as I hated Hilary, I was more scared of the way Karen was acting at the moment.

* * *

><p>When lunch became dinner and the school was in a bustle as students hung around awaiting for curfew, I made a trip up to the headmistress' office hoping Professor McGonagall would consider what I had to ask. I quickly whispered the password to the gargoyle and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the heavy oak door lightly.<p>

"Come in," came a muffled voice. I turned the knob and slowly entered.

"I had a feeling I would be getting a visit from you soon," Professor said warmly, "How may I help you Miss Bae?"

"I know this is kinda sudden...but I was wondering if maybe... you could introduce me to my brother one day?" I asked cautiously.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in thought. Her lack of response was slowly sucking out all the little hope I had left.

"Perhaps," finally rolled off her tongue as an answer. My eyes widened in excitement, but it was quickly repressed when Professor McGonagall continued to speak.

"If they are fine with the reunion and if they still live in the same place. Also, I can only take you after the school year when summer begins,"

Those conditions were better than nothing so I agreed to the deal and she sent me off for the rest of the evening.

"Guess who's finally meeting my bro!" I squealed excitedly as I ran towards the corner of the deserted hallway where the girls and I loved to just sit and talk for hours. It was always quiet and most of the students only used this hallway during school hours. It wasn't too dark and it wasn't too bright. Plus the floors aren't too dirty to sit on so we didn't have to worry about all squishing onto benchs or chairs.

"I told you!" Abby shouted smugly from where she was lounging on the bench.

"So when are you going?" Rose asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"This summer," I smiled happily. I honestly felt like I won the lottery.

"How old's your brother again?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Sixteen, why?"

"Is he cute?"

"PENELOPE!" We all chorused in unison.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by like everyday was Monday. I followed the same routine as every week and counted down the long agonizing days I would have to survive until summer. There were fifty-three days left to be exact. Life was actually treating me pretty boringly until Rose dragged me out of bed at six in the morning on a Sunday morning.<p>

"Where are you dragging me this early in the morning and how are you even awake this early in the morning?" I grumbled angrily.

"I just figured something out!" Rose persisted, yanking at my arm. I groaned.

"And this couldn't wait until, oh I don't know... TEN!" I spat.

"Nope. Trust me, you'll like what I have to show you," Rose said happily. She was actually happy. At six in the morning. This better be as good as she shows it to be.

We managed to get into the library and into the restricted section where Rose scrolled through the shelf of newspaper and stopped when she found the article she was looking for. She grabbed it and placed it onto the table. I scrunched my nose as I smelled the odour of burned paper and old musty books.

"I read this article from the Daily Prophet international section. Unfortunately whoever burned the other paper we read, tried to do the same with this one. All I can make out is that there was a serial killer,"

"And you think it's my parents?" I asked not really surprised.

"Here's the catch, two of the victims, were Aker's. I couldn't read the letters at first but I was doing some digging and major brain killing thinking, and I found out that your brother's Dad had a sister and a squib brother,"

"What?"

"I know. And the plot thickens," Rose joked, "Mr Aker's siblings and your parents knew each other. Heck, there's a picture of them together in your moms journal,"

"You had the journal?" I screeched. I hadn't even noticed that it was gone. Did I give it to her? My mind's been everywhere, I can't even remember. I thought it was in my bag though...

"Yes, here, take a look," Rose pulled the journal out from her little pouch she was carrying and handed it over.

I flipped through some crinkled pages and stopped when I found a picture paper clipped to a journal entry. In the picture stood my parents and a male and female who I couldn't recognize. They were huddled together and looked really happy.

I removed the photograph and read the entry:

Dear Diary,

It's nice to have true friends that you can actually trust. They are Alexander's siblings but they are much more understanding. I wish I could say that this was a new start but we still get called to do work. It's the only way for us to make a living anyway. I hope my dear children are okay.

"Short entry," I commented.

"Yeah but what she says? Ugh. This is a giant jig-saw puzzle and we don't have ninety percent of the pieces. Why kill someone who you say you trust? And there's no date on this entry," Rose rambled. Of course the dateless entry would annoy Rose...

"Did you read any further?"

"Not yet, hopefully she mentions why they killed them,"

"Who else were victims?"

"One more they knew, and two random victims. Just a brief mention of that person though, nothing like they were amazingly trustworthy," I nodded and stared at the burnt newspaper sitting on the table. I was suprised the thing was still in one piece.

"One last question,"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you reading the journal?"

"Cause I like reading," Rose replied happily.

* * *

><p>"You realize the more we dig the more confusing it gets?" Fred groaned.<p>

"Maybe everyone was right to warn you not to dig," Scorpius sighed in frustration, running his hand through his white-blonde hair.

"Mr Aker's siblings are only important, victim wise. Other than the fact that my parents betrayed them, they don't really matter. I think," I stated.

I fidgeted on my spot on the grass. We were sitting outside in the courtyard once again by the tree. The weather wasn't the best but it wasn't raining so we didn't really care and just sat down.

"This is getting ridiculous though!" Abby exclaimed.

"Like I didn't notice?" I replied sarcastically.

We fell silent, spacing out in our own thoughts. Our peace was slashed when someone started shouting at the top of their lungs.

"I know the name of the Aker's first son!" Stellar and Lilith yelled as they came barreling towards us.

"What?" Scorpius asked. He looked genuinly confused about that they meant.

But Stellar and Lilith never got the chance to answer as someone tapped me on the shoulder and spoke up first.

"Tressa, I need to talk to you in private," I whirled around to find Jessie standing behind me. She was nervously tugging at her black sweater and avoided eye contact.

"Uh, sure," I said.

I gave Fred a peck on the cheek and got up, waving at the others as I followed Jessie into a quiet hallway. It was one of the hallways I would normally avoid since no one really went there. It was eerily quiet and our footsteps could be heard echoing through the hall. I always found it creepy.

"What's up?" I asked sweetly when we stopped by a window. The sun was shining brightly into the dark hallway. Another reason why I hated this place.

"I know your brother. And what Stellar and Lilith were about to say? I know about it too. I know the Aker's," Jessie said in a sad voice, regret in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: writer's block. please dont kill me.<p>

PLEASE COMMENT :D

next time: ...


	22. Revelations

A million and one questions ran through my mind at once but only one out stood out, screaming in my head:

"What do you mean?"

"Alexander Aker is Michael's Dad. Carol Aker is Alexander Aker's wife. Her maiden name is Moore. My last name is Moore,"

It took a while to sink in but when it finally did, I felt like I was going to faint.

"So that means..." I started and Jessie finished for me.

"I'm her niece. I know your brother and his parents. But I swear, I had no idea he was related to you!" Jessie insisted.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear! When you said Aker's I thought maybe you were talking about some other Aker's. Then you mention a brother and his name. It's been killing me on the inside not telling you,"

"But you promised me that you didn't have anymore secrets," I sighed, my feeling's slightly hurt.

"At the time you didn't even know you had a brother. All I thought was that you looked a lot like him but I just shrugged it off,"

"What about what Lilith and Stellar were going to say?" I asked curiously.

"They're first son?" She asked. I nodded in response, "His name was Michael,"

I stared at her waiting for something else but it was pretty obvious that I was wasting my time.

"His name was Michael too? This a coincidence or..."

"I wish I knew," Jessie admitted.

Suddenly my head felt heavy, and I was really dizzy. Questions swam around my brain, all begging to be answered.

"Tressa if I could help in any way I would but my parents have banned this subject from my house. If I even try to ask my aunt I get the silent treatment for the rest of the day. I even have to skip dinner!"

I sighed but understood what she meant. So once again no one was giving us information. This was like a goose chase, and every time I thought I had it, it would slip out of my hands and we would have to start all over again.

* * *

><p>Forty-nine days.<p>

Forty-nine long, agonizing days.

Forty-nine days stuck in school until summer.

Why couldn't summer come faster?

"Tressa! Could you maybe focus a little?" A tired but fierce voice with a British accent said indignantly.

I startled, dropping the quill that I was absentmindedly twirling around in my fingers. Sheepishly, I look up to Rose who was surrounded by a mountain of books. Studying sure was a lot different at Hogwarts, since you mostly have to rely on books as opposed to the internet. Despite my many attempts, any electronic device from home still refused to work.

"Exams are coming up, you can't flunk them!" Rose exclaimed.

"At least it's not O.W.L.s..." While I reluctantly opened up another book, Rose was giving the death glare to Cecilia for the words she said.

"It's still final exams, therefore, you've got to be doing your work and studying! Plus, you came to Hogwarts late, you have so much more to review!" Rose snapped.

I was beginning to think the stress was getting to her. She's been studying so much the last few weeks that I think she should take a break. She's been looking so tired and pale. But of course, a break was the last thing on her list. I grabbed my fallen quill and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. I slid it across the table for Rose to see. She gave me a dissaproving look but obliged to my request. She swiftly pushed my journal across the table and turned back to Cecilia, who was pulling her blonde hair out as she stared at our Potions textbook.

"I'm going to take a break," I announced and left with the journal in my hand. I sped walked down the hall and into a quiet corner, sitting against the wall with my legs crossed.

With shaky hands, I opened the journal and started to read some of the entries from where we left off. Many of them were boring, talking about how the day went by fine or how they were still in diguise. But when I turned the next page, I found a small blood stain glued to the bottom corner of the page.

_June 10, 1999_

_It's done. They're dead. I cannot believe I just did that. They were so nice, they were our friends. But no, I have to remember my training. Never get close to anyone. Was a thousand dollars and a new location really worth it though? I would no longer be near my daughter, my only daughter..._

_June 17, 1999_

_We decided on Norway. I haven't seen my son since he was merely a few months old. But a deal's a deal, which means no visiting him. _

What deal was my mom talking about?

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" I jumped and slammed the journal shut. I looked up to at the figure that towered over me and the source of the voice.

"Jesus Abby, you gave me a heart attack," I groaned.

"Aha, sorry. Fred's looking for you though. He didn't seem very happy..."

"He just asked to talk to me?" I asked concerned.

"I have a feeling he thinks you care more about you finding your parents than spending time with him,"

I gasped as I realized we haven't seen each other all week. He can't blame me for that though, exams _are_ coming up... not that I have been studying...

"Where is he?" I asked, rubbing my dark eyes tiredly.

"He said to meet him at your favorite spot," Abby said with a shrug. I knew exactly where that is.

I thanked her and ran off, out the castle and down the grassy hill towards the lake where I found Fred throwing pebbles, attempting to skip stones. He was never really good with that though. As one stone let out a particularly loud splash, I let out a soft giggle that he had somehow heard. Fred turned to my direction and smiled.

"Making fun of my stone skipping skills?" He asked with a smirk, running his fingers through his tousled red hair.

"You're terrible at it," I laughed.

"Not as bad as ignoring a boyfriend for a week," He countered.

"I didn't mean to, it's just-" Fred pulled me into a tight hug. I sniffed his cologne and melted in his arms.

"I know, it's your first year in Hogwarts. You've never suffered final exams. Heck I'm suffering because of them... And I've done them before. Plus you've been through a lot,"

What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend? No seriously, someone answer that. I'd like to do it again, maybe then I won't fail my finals.

"But Abby told me you looked upset," I said hesitantly.

"Oh right, um, how do I say this? I was talking to one of my friends and he was saying how his Dad was friend with Mr Aker and apparently adopting Michael was some deal with your parents,"

"I know, I just read about that. Do you know what it was though?" I whispered.

"Vaguely. Had something to do with your parents killing their first son. The deal was made when your mum was still pregnant,"

"So it's not a coincidence that they named him Michael," I muttered, more to myself than anyone.

"Huh?"

"Didn't Stellar and Lilith tell you? Their first son's name was Michael, just like my brother,"

"And the deal was made while your mum was pregnant, meaning they didn't even name him yet,"

"So what? My parents expected a son and named him after the Aker's first son and handed him over to them in exchange for what exactly?" I asked.

"With your parents history, it could be anything," Fred sighed.

"Argh," I growled, pulling at my hair, "Why me?"

* * *

><p>"MALFOY!" I shouted as I stomped down into the courtyard that was infested with students.<p>

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve being called by my last name again?" Scorpius asked. He stood up from where he was sitting and put his hands up in defense. His friends laughed on the sidelines.

"Nothing, just felt like using your last name," I replied cheerily, rocking back and forth from my heels to toes. Scorpius let out a soft groan of frustration and rubbed his temples. Jeez, exams really had an effect on these people... I waved my hands, shooing Scorpius' friends away.

"So what, pray tell, do you need today Bae?" He asked jokingly.

"We need to send another note to your father,"

"Why?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to ask if he knows about a certain deal," Scorpius raised an eyebrow curiously and I motioned him to follow.

We walked through the castle, making our way to the library where I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I explained the latest events as I scribbled onto the paper;

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry to bother you again but I have another question that's been nagging at me and I was wondering if you knew the answer to it. I was reading my mom's old journal and she mentioned some sort of deal with the Aker's. Do you by any chance know what this deal was?_

_Thanks,_

_Tressa Bae_

I handed Scorpius the perfectly folded note just as I concluded my explination. Naturally, he found it necessary to read what I had written.

"You think my father has the answer to that?" He asked skeptically.

"You never know. He _does_ have sources," I reminded him.

"Alright then," Scorpius gave a quick wave and was off to the owlery to deliver the letter.

I sat back down and looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I pulled another piece of paper and grabbed my quill, still looking over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned back to the blank piece of parchment.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't write over the course of the year. I've been so busy with everything. I don't know if I can fully forgive you yet, but I am starting to understand why you had to do it. I want to forgive you. I also wanted to say thank you for the presents. I loved it._

_I guess I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Tressa_

I read and re-read the letter addressed towards my adoptive parents before folding it and setting it aside. I grabbed yet again another piece of paper and thought of what to write.

_Hi Michael,_

_I don't know if you remember me but my name's Tressa Bae. Any guesses? I'm your younger sister. Long time no talk huh? Professor McGonagall promised I could visit you this summer so be prepared to meet your only known living relative left. That sounds weird. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anything about mom and dad? Rumours keep circulating around the school and as hard as I have tried, I don't know anything but their name._

_Hope life's been good for you, cause it's been hectic for me. (I'll explain another time.)_

_Tressa_

I went through the letter making sure there were no mistakes or anything to add before I folded this one as well. I slipped this one into the journal and stuffed it into my bag. Then I grabbed the other letter and shoved it into my pocket. I looked outside to see that the sun would be setting soon so I quickly took off and headed to the owlery.

I borrowed one of the school owl's and handed him the note. It was a cute one, with it's light brown feather's and white tummy. I whispered where to deliver the letter and watched it become smaller and smaller as it flew into the distance.

Next stop, Headmistress' office. Normally I would have just sent it without telling Professor McGongall, but since I had no idea where Michael was currently, I found it safer to ask her to send it.

I ran by steps of two up the staircase towards her office. The usual knock on the door and "come in" proceeded.

"May I ask a favour?" I asked politely.

"What might this favour be?"

"Could you send a letter to my brother?"

There was a brief moment of silent until Professor McGonagall finally made up her mind.

"I suppose so," Professor McGonagall sighed and let her hand out. I pulled the letter from the journal and placed it into the palm of her hand.

"Thank you Professor," I said sweetly with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I don't know... was this chapter any good? I literally just wrote it in the last 30 mins... :P<strong>

**ANYWAY, PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT AND IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, FAN :D**

**Next time: Seriously, I don't come up with these things in advance...**

**E/N:**

**Hey guys (: Did I do a good job of editing? Please feel free to point out any errors, I can be kind of careless at times! **


	23. Hope

Thirty-six days left.

I was beginning to think summer would never come at this rate. I still haven't gotten a reply from anyone and it's really bugging me. I should be focusing on exams but instead, I just stare out the window waiting for an owl to come flying in.

"Tressa are you paying attention to me?" I blinked and looked up to where Rose was waving her fork of food in front of my face.

"Sorry what did you?" I grumbled. I picked up my fork and played around with my untouched food before stabbing it with my utensil and shoveling it into my mouth. I looked at Rose expectantly but she simply glared at me.

"_I said_, have you been studying for your finals? There is a lot to review, especially since this is your first year here," Rose said concerningly.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and scoffed; "Of course I have,"

Rose however, wasn't buying it. She stared at me with that piercing look of hers.

"We're going to the library after classes today. No, you don't have a choice, I will drag you screaming and kicking if I have to," She said menacingly, before adding in a sickly sweet voice, "See you guys later!"

And then she was off, skipping out the Great Hall with her books in hand and her ponytail bouncing up and down with her.

"Well good luck, you're gonna be at the library all night," Kaitlin laughed. I groaned and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Just what I needed, an all nighter in the middle of the week. This wasn't going to kill me at all.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the dark halls of the stone walled dungeon, on my way to potions class. I had stepped in not a moment too soon as Professor Forester burst right in behind me. I frantically looked around for a spot to sit and noticed Scopius motion for me to take the seat next to him. I smiled and grabbed the seat, pulling out the necessary materials for the class.<p>

Abby, who sat in front of me with Kaitlin and Karen, leaned back and whispered;

"Something's up with Forester,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The twins and Scorpius leaned to listen too. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Penelope was staring at us oddly and Cecilia was feigning hurt for not being included in the conversation. I smiled a little at that.

"Look, something seems off," Abby explained, or at least tried and failed to.

"I don't get it," Scorpius deadpanned.

"Look carefully, it's like he's been sleep deprived and worried as hell,"

"Funny how you would notice and we didn't," Kaitlin replied.

"Yeah I was just talking to him yesterday! What do you think could it be?" Karen added.

"I don't know but something's bothering him and I have a strange feeling tha-" But poor Abby was cut off mid-sentence as Professor Forester spoke up to begin the lesson. It took about ten minutes for Professor Forester to assign a new potion and return to his desk without another word.

"That was a short explination, not even a 'if you require help, you may come to me as long as it is a valid question and not a stupid one'," Cecilia remarked, showing up beside me.

"Yeah, I was just telling them how something seems up," Abby said, not bothering to turn away from her cauldron.

Cecilia nodded in agreement and returned to her cauldron to start her potion. I opened my potions book and began to brew my confusing concoction. Half way through the class, while i awaited for my potion to thicken, Scorpius turned to me and spoke up;

"My father sent a reply,"

"Did you read it?" I asked, looking away from my cauldron. He shook his head and dug through his bag. He pulled out a carefully folded letter and handed it to me.

"Read it later, Professor Forester is coming," He whispered and quickly turned to his cauldron. I did the same and slipped the letter at the bottom of my potions book. Professor Forester came right up to us and inspected our potions.

"Well done for your first time," He praised, exhaustion hinting in his voice. He then moved on to the rest of the students. Scorpius and I shared a quick high five and began to collect our books, ready to leave class.

* * *

><p>I huffed and slumped into a chair beside Stellar as I finally made it to the top of the tower for astronomy.<p>

"I honestly don't need anymore exercise for the rest of my life," I groaned. Stellar burst out laughing.

"I know right? Way too many stairs to climb. If only we could learn apparation, and were allowed to do so on school grounds," She sighed. I pulled out my potions book and flipped to the end for the letter.

"Who replied?" Stellar asked curiously, spotting the letter.

"Mr Malfoy," I replied.

I unfolded the piece of paper and set it down on the table so both Stellar and I could read what it said.

_Dear Tressa,_

_A journal from your mother you say? I didn't know she was the journal type. Anyhow, that's not relevant. I did hear about a certain deal, however I do not know much of the details. It is very vague and could have been modified before telling me. What I do know is your mother found out she was having a son and promised the Aker's her son. In return, they would not utter a word to the ministry about the truth of how the Aker's first son died. Naturally the Aker's named him after their first son and prohibitted your parents to visit him. _

_I hope this helps, although I do believe there will be a time where you should stop digging for answers._

_Draco Malfoy_

"Mr Malfoy could be right you know," Stellar whispered since Professor Cherri had already begun her lesson.

"About digging too far? I'm aware, I just, I sitll feel like I know nothing," I sighed.

"I know, but you've got to be careful. Did you get a reply from your parents or your brother?"

"Haven't heard from my brother but my parents sent me something a couple days ago,"

"What did it say? If you don't mind telling me,"

I dug through the contents of my bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper that was wedged in my mom's journal. I smoothed out the edges and showed it to Stellar.

_Dear Tressa,_

_We're so glad to hear from you! We really do hope that one day you can forgive us. We're glad you like the necklace. And the journal? We hope it clarifies any questions you had about your mother. How has your year been?_

_Much love, _

_Mom and Dad_

"You didn't tell them about anything?" Stellar whispered.

"I didn't feel the need to..." I replied.

"But shouldn't you tell them you'll be visiting your brother?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell them when the time comes," I said with a shrug.

The rest of the class consisted of me and Stellar taking a nice, long, well deserved nap. After what seemed like a week, we were finally dismissed to lunch. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was until I felt my stomach grumble as I left class with Stellar trailing right behind me.

"I'll see you later, I've got to finish my potions essay before lunch ends," Stellar growled, turning down the hall. I nodded and gave a quick wave and made my way down to the great hall for food.

I sat down at the usual long wooden bench and looked around oddly. I scanned the many faces of students but couldn't see any of my friends anywhere. I knew we were supposed to meet here because none of us could go on for the rest of the day without eating. I found it really strange that they weren't there. Suddenly a pair of rough hands covered my eyes and whispered in my ear;

"Guess who,"

I gasped and cluched my chest where my heart was beating faster than cheetah could run. It was only Fred. I turned around and glared;

"Stop scaring me like that!" I breathed still trying to calm my heart beat. Fred chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his ginger hair.

"Where are the others?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping you would know," I sighed.

"Nope," My boyfriend answered, popping the 'P'. I picked up my fork and started nibbling on my lasagna. Delish. Not even a minute later, Rose and the twins came running in and stopped in front of me, gasping for air

"Care to explain?" Fred asked curiously.

"We just pranked that Hilary girl in Hufflepuff. In a couple of minutes, she's going to show up with bright neon green hair," Kaitlin snickered proudly. I stared at her in shock.

"How permanent is it?" I asked, quite amused.

"At least a week," Karen replied with a devious smile. Seconds later, there was an ear piercing scream and all I could see at the entrance of the great hall is a head of green hair.

"I don't even want to know how," I said, but burst out laughing. Fred was beside me, cluching his stomach as continued to laugh, probably starting to run out of air.

"I think Fred needs to breath," Rose commented, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you to go to her office after lunch,"

"What for?" Fred asked.

"Not sure, maybe my brother sent a reply?" I guessed with a shrug.

"If that's the case, you better tell me what the letter says later!" Rose warned and dug into her lunch with the vigor of a starved wildebeest. She really is lucky to be blessed with a good metabolism. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

Upon finishing my lunch, I grabbed my bag and waved bye to my friends and skipped out the great hall. With my bag over my shoulder, I calmly walked down the familiar hall and whispered the password to the gargoyle that concealed the staircase up to the headmistress' office.

I knocked on the door as I arrived to the top of the staircase and was greeted warmly by Professor McGonagall.

"I received a letter from your brother," She told me and lead me into her office. I noticed the stone basin was out as I followed her to her desk. She picked up a letter and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I say sweetly as I take the letter from her hands.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I found the Ravenclaw common room pretty quiet with only a couple first year girls sitting in a corner gossiping. I snuggled into one of the comfy couches and took out my brother's letter.<p>

_Dear Tressa,_

_Wow, it's been a long time since I've last heard anything from or about you. I've actually been wondering whatever happened to you. I started to believe you were just a dream to be honest... Why didn't you ever visit again? Never mind that. I actually have been doing some research on mom and dad. Haven't found much but I don't feel safe telling you in a letter. What I know is probably what you know anyway. But I have a hunch on who might know where our parents are hiding. We'll talk when you visit._

_See you then,_

_Michael_

I sighed, having somewhat expecting that answer but still happy that he replied and seems pretty happy to hear from me. Plus he has a hunch. I tucked the letter away into my moms journal and began to study for finals. I, however, found this near impossible.

* * *

><p>"So what did the letter say?" Rose asked as she skipped cheerily into the greenhouse for herbology.<p>

I lazily handed her the letter from the journal, much too tired to give her a summary myself. Just as she took a seat and began to read, Professor Longbottom strolled in and commenced his lesson. I unconciously stared in Penelope's direction and didn't notice her raising an eyebrow questioningly at me. When I did notice, Penelope looked slightly worried and also a bit irritated. I blinked and mouthed 'sorry', quickly trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"Darn, nothing really all that interesting, _except_ the hunch," Rose pouted. The sudden sound of her voice made me jump as I snapped out of a sleepy stupor.

"You okay there?" She asked worriedly.

"Tired," I grumbled. Believe it or not, but I was actually studying successfully last night. After scarfing down the last of my candy stash of course but hey, as long as I don't fail finals, it's all good.

"I hope it's for studying," Rose replied. "Don't think I didn't notice that you failed to show up at the library. You're lucky I decided to let you off this time!" She says, shaking her finger at me.

"Of course I was studying, _mother_," I replied sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes which I mentally took a note of copying later. For the rest of the class, I layed my head on the desk and half payed attention to the second most annoying class.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Scorpius asked once I was done explaining my brothers letter to the group.<p>

This group consisted of me, Fred, Scorpius, Jessie, Rose, Stellar, Abby, Lilith, the twins, Cecilia and Penelope. We were sitting in a giant circle at the corner of our favorite, quiet hallways. Here we knew no one would disturb us.

"Did he mention anything to you?" Abby directed her question towards Jessie who simply shook her head.

"I've asked but he always tells me that he doesn't want to talk about it," Jessie sighed.

"I guess we wait for summer then," I shrugged, not knowing what else there was to do.

"That's another thirty-four days away," Lilith stated bluntly.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one counting down the days," Cecilia gasped in relief.

"Well obviously. I mean Hogwarts is amazing and all but the end of the year means exams, plus I love summer! No work, nothing to worry about," Penelope scoffed, rolling her eyes at Cecilia's comment.

"What are you kids still doing out here?"

We all jumped and turned around in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I cut it off badly too didn't I?... I'll fix that later...**

**PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT AND FAN IF YOU HAVENT :)**

**E/N: Heyyyy (:**

**so yeah, i'm pretty tired so if i missed some mistakes, please tell me! (: School's so hard now :( I'm doing this thing called the ib program, and math is KILLERRRRR ughh, it's stuff that grade 11/12's would normally do and I'm only in grade 10 :( so stressful. i hope your guys school year is going good! and if you don't have school...lucky!**


	24. Is Mr Filch Hiding Something?

We all turned around and found Mr. Filch standing angrily behind us. Not the same caretaker as from the books by the way. This Mr. Filch I had learned was a nephew of the one in the novels.

We were mostly confused rather than shocked as to why he was asking us such a question. It couldn't be curfew yet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Filch but what do you mean?" Rose asked politely.

"Curfew's in ten minutes. Why are you kids still out here?" He growled viciously. He's definitely much less impatient than his uncle.

"Because we still have ten minutes," Abby deadpanned.

"Your dorm rooms are far! You should get a move on, go!" He snapped and pointed a finger down the hall.

"Fine," Stellar grumbled and we all grabbed our stuff.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Lilith asked when we arrived a safe distance away.

"Who knows, I've never seen him this grumpy. He's usually more cheery," Rose muttered. That's another thing about this Mr Filch, he's very impatient, yet somehow very cheery. Unless of course he's stuck cleaning up a prank since those are the worst to clean up.

"I don't know, he seemed to want us out of there quickly. Am I reading too far into this?" Scorpius asked.

"Honestly, with the circumstances, no," Fred admitted. We walked in silence until we had to say our goodbyes and take our separate ways back to our dorm rooms.

The hike up to Ravenclaw tower was silent and tiring. We let Penelope answer the question at the door since we were too lazy to think and followed her into our common room. Without question, we marched up the stairs and into our dorm room. The twins flopped onto their beds as Penelope grabbed a magazine and Cecilia grabbed her pyjamas. I mimicked the twins and hopped onto my bed.

"So who's ready for exams?" Kaitlin grumbled tiredly.

"Of all conversation topics," Penelope groaned, putting her magazine down.

"Would you rather it be dead silent in here?" Kaitlin countered.

"Actually, that would be a nice change," Penelope retorted. The two girls continued their bickering by glaring at each other. Cecilia and I both nodded at each other, silently making a pact not to get involved.

Once changed, I crawled under my warm blanket and curled into a ball.

"'Night!" I quietly yelled. I received four tired goodnights in return before I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>One month.<p>

Thirty days.

Just thirty more days left.

This meant that exams were less than four weeks away and summer was right after.

"Is it just me or was Mr Filch kind of suspicious last night when he kicked us out?" Rose asked.

"It's just you and Scorpius," I mutter at the same time as Abby agreed with Rose. The two of us looked at one another and just stared.

"You think something's up too?" I grumble.

"You never know," Stellar agreed.

"You guys are reading way too much into this," I sigh and stab my eggs with my fork.

"Like I said, you never know with the circumstances," Fred stated as he came up behind and gave me a hug before taking a seat beside me.

"So what? He has a secret broom somewhere in the hallway that he doesn't want anyone to know about," I guessed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Rose gave a look and I smiled back sweetly.

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch surrounded by a bunch of screaming kids. Don't get me wrong, I like Quidditch but my poor ears are practically bleeding. That was the only reason I didn't like going to the games. Unfortunately I didn't have much of a choice since it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Meaning I had both my boyfriend and Scorpius begging non-stop for me to go.<p>

Currently I was standing beside Kaitlin and Karen who are cheering like there's no tomorrow. Rose was supposed to meet us here but I'm assuming she's somewhere lost in the crowd. Fred is a Seeker, as is Scorpius so one can only imagine how this is going to turn out.

"GO FRED! YOU GOT THIS!" Karen screamed as he rushed past us.

"It seems as though Gryffindor has spotted the snitch! Can Fred catch it before scorpius notices where it is?" Kevin, the announcer, boomed over the speakers.

Indeed Fred was swerving through the players in pursuit of the snitch. He was right on it's tail, until Scorpius saw it and rushed towards Fred, in hopes to beat him to it.

It was pretty much a battle after that. They raced each other, ducking and dodging the players. Earlier, I had made sure they made a pact not to hate each other no matter what the outcome of the game.

Although I'm more than sure they'll be glaring at each other for at least a week. This match determines who's going to finals against Ravenclaw and Slytherin's pride and will to win back the cup is strong. Scorpius really wants to win this for slytherin but I know my boyfriend won't go down so easily.

"Fred's in the lead but Scorpius isn't far behind! Fred's almost got it and- oh!"

Fred pulled back and flew straight up to avoid the wall while the snitch flew into by a small hole. Scorpius followed closely behind. Scorpius was the first one to spot the snitch. They were neck in neck until something odd happened and Scorpius' broom went flying the opposite direction and Fred caught the snitch.

The crowd cheered wildly and I joined in, however I was extremely confused about Scorpius' broom. It sent him flying to the ground and I can bet he got at least a broken arm out of that. He was taken to the hospital wing as Gryffindor celebrated their victory.

* * *

><p>"So do I get victory kiss?" Fred asked with a goofy grin.<p>

"I don't know..." I teased, making his grin fall. I laughed and pulled him into a light kiss.

"What do you reckon was wrong with Scorpius' broom?" Rose asked cutting in. We jumped apart and glared at her. She simply smiled sweetly.

"I was actually wondering the same thing. One minute he's right beside me and the next thing I know he's gone," Fred replied.

"Had to be someone controlling it. Scorpius is too good to just go out of control like that..." I stated.

"Maybe it's like uncle Harry," Rose said, "He said professor Snape tried to save him from Professor Quirrel who was controlling his broom once,"

I remembered that! That was in the first book! I had a brief fangirling moment, that I was fortunately able to keep inside my head. If I started squealing madly I was sure to get weird looks. I forced myself to focus on the topic at hand.

"But why would someone want to control Scorpius' broom? I mean there's no way one of the students could do it," Fred added.

I shrugged.

"Let's go see if Scorpius is okay then," Rose suggested. We made our way to the hospital wing and was greeted by the nurse.

"Scorpius is fine. This medicine I'm going to give should patch up his arm in no time," She said motioning to the bottle in her hand.

We followed her to his bed and greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked gently.

Scorpius grunted and accepted the spoon of medicine the nurse handed him. He quickly downed the liquid, making a face as he swallowed it.

"You kids shouldn't stay too long, Scorpius needs to rest," With that said, the nurse took her bottle and left to tend to other students.

"Good job," Scorpius grumbled in pain.

"Thanks," Fred replied stiffly.

There was an awkward silence that coated the room until Scorpius spoke up again:

"What happened to my broom?"

"We don't know but we're going to try to find out," Rose reassured him.

He nodded and the silence was back to haunt us.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to run back to my room and finish off my potion's essay. Congrats," I finally spoke, gave Fred one last kiss, "Get well soon," I whispered the Scorpius and waved bye as I exited the hospital wing and walked towards Ravenclaw tower.

On my way back, I passed by our favorite hallway again and I noticed Mr Filch at the same corner from the day before. His back was facing me and he was turned to the wall. I tried my best to see what he was up too but all I caught was a glimpse of some sort of box. Then he got up and turned around. I quickly turned away and ran to Ravenclaw tower, only stopping once I was in my dorm room.

"What have you been running from?" Penelope asked smoothly, flicking her shiny brown hair over her shoulder.

"Mr Filch... almost... caught me spying," I huffed between breaths.

"Why were you spying?" She ask, confused.

"He was in the corner. I saw some box. He's hiding something..." I gasped still trying to catch my breath. I need to start exercising more...

"Did he take it to his office?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I ran as soon as he turned around and didn't notice if he was carrying the box or not,"

"Looks like it time to call in the experts,"

"We're right here!" The twins exclaimed as they burst through the door.

"How can we help you today? May I recommend a fireworks show? Uncle George finally agreed to teaching us that one," Karen said happily, her green eyes glowing.

"Um..." Was all I could say to the situation. Penelope noticed my confusion and went straight into explaining her idea:

"See, we need to get into Mr Filch's office to find out what he's up to right? So if Karen, Kaitlin and Fred can cause a long enough distraction, me, you and Rose can sneak in and search the place,"

"How are you so sure this will work? You don't even have an idea of what type of distraction they could do," I replied.

Karen and Kaitlin grinned evilly.

"We've actually done this before. And Karen and I have had a prank we've been dying to use, we just never had the reason to, until now," Kaitlin explained, already working at full gear.

"I'll get Rose," I sigh.

"Oh, Lilith, Abby, Jessie and Stellar too please! We're gonna need them," Karen shouted as I exited the room.

"Same hallway!" I barely heard Penelope shout as I was already halfway down the stairs.

I walked through the halls checking anywhere that the girls might be. It took a while but I finally found them by the lake studying.

"Wow, Rose isn't studying in the library, there's a shock," I said loudly so they could hear me.

"Hey Tressa, what's up?" Abby asked, relief washing over her face as she had an excuse to stop reading.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Filch is hiding something and I need to know what. Penelope and the twins got an idea on getting into Mr Filch's office," I answered, watching Rose not even look up from her notes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us go!" Stellar was quick to reply, already done packing away her books. I had to snatch Rose's notes away and drag her up the hill to the school.

We finally arrived at the hall where Rose gave in and followed willingly.

"You couldn't have done that on the way?" I growled angrily.

"Nah," She replied sheepishly."I had to at least finish reviewing the unit in my head,"

I glared.

We took at seat with the others and I allowed Penelope to lay out their plan. Once done, Rose started pouting.

"But that's an invasion of privacy!"

"NOW you care?" Abby spat.

"Yes! I refuse," Rose snapped, her cupid's bow mouth stuck out petulantly like a toddler's.

"Rose!" We all shouted in unison.

"At the very least, be look out!" Fred begged his studious cousin.

There was a moment of silence where we were all hoping Rose would agree.

"Fine,"

Fred and the twins high-fived and we got to setting our plan in action. I just hope we won't get caught...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay :( school has been really busy so I'm trying my best. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**Next time: ...**

**E/N:**

**lol i'm not doing such a good job of editing but OH WELLLLL better than nothing (:**


	25. The Box

The court yard was filled with students of all ages and houses as time ticked by and four o'clock came around the corner. I was sitting on a bench wondering how well this plan would carry out. I looked down at the book I was "reading" and glanced discreetly to where Rose stood, awaiting her signal.

So this is what's currently happening; Rose was on lookout waiting for Fred to give her the signal to give me. Penelope was laying on the grass close to me with her arms folded behind her head. I wasn't too sure what the actual prank being played was, but the less I knew the better. Once Rose gave me the final signal, Penelope and I would have the okay to sneak into Mr Filch's office while everyone was distracted by whatever the twins and Fred had planned.

I glanced at Penelope for a brief second to see her holding up two fingers. Two more minutes. My eyes wandered back to the letters on the pages and I flipped to the next page, seeming like I was actually reading.

I switched positions and sat crossed legged on the grass, back against the bench. I made sure to look at Rose while doing so. One finger was up against her lips in a "shh" position and was facing a shouting Cecilia. One minute.

I slammed my book shut and stuffed it into my bag. Penelope propped herself up on her elbows at the same time. We got up just as Rose gave the signal and shouts could be heard in seconds. We saw Professor McGanogall, Professor Tallin and Professor Forester run past Rose to the source of the commotion. Within seconds, I heard Professor McGonagall shout; "Mr Filch!"

Mr Filch scurried down the hallway and joined the three professors. Rose nodded with a smile and Cecilia mouthed good luck with a giant smile and two thumbs up. Penelope turned and led the way to Mr Filch's office. We crept in the small room and took in the surroundings. Paper was scattered everywhere; on the desk, the floor, hanging on the cabinets and even a half eaten ham sandwhich sat on his table.

"This place is pretty messy and dirty for a janitor's office..." Penelope commented, her nose wrinkled, taking in the various papers and objects scattered across his table. I chuckled and strode over to the cabinet file.

"Yet he has a filing cabinet," I pointed out.

"Probably has notes about all the bad students and documents on how many kids he's had to give detention to," Penelope snickered as she came up behind me.

"So we tear this place apart?" I asked. Penelope thought for a brief moment before cracking her knuckles with a grin on her face.

"We've got a lot to cover and very little time. Let's do this,"

I searched through the file cabinets containing many documents on the many bad deeds of students throughout the years. I scanned through the names not really looking for something in particular, though grinning when I noticed some familiar names from the Harry Potter novels. That's when something at the back of the drawer caught my attention. It looked like some kind of journal. I opened the book to find that not many pages had been filled.

"Mr Filch knew my Dad pretty well," I announced.

"Really? Wouldn't Mr Filch be at least ten years older than your Dad?"

"Yeah probably, it doesn't say how they met," I flipped through some more pages and stopped at the last.

"Wait," I gasped. I read and re-read the entry with wide eyes.

"What?" Penelope huffed, her mulberry lips pursed in concentration as she tugged at a drawer desk that seemed to be stuck.

"He knows where my parents are!"

"What?" She shouted and fell as the drawer finally unglued itself from the desk.

"Yeah says here; Bae's, May twenty-ten, Scotland," I looked up at Penelope with my eyes glittering.

"That was more than two years ago..."

"Yeah but if has the most recent information! Maybe he knows where they are right now!" I said giddily, bouncing on the spot.

"Calm yourself girl,"

Penelope tugged at a few more drawers and cabinets before she stopped dead in her tracks and asked for my help.

"Go on that side and tug at the edge. This thing looks like it's hiding something underneath," Penelope ordered, pointing to the left of the drawer.

I took one side and she took the other, we tugged and pulled at it for a couple minutes before it finally came loose.

"Now why did you glue this secret compartment huh?" Penelope asked to no one in particular as she rummaged through the drawer.

"There are a bunch of letters and documents here," She pulled out a plain wooden box, "Was this what you saw him holding yesterday?"

"It could be,"

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and we both turned to each other. We grabbed the box and placed everything back the way we found it. The foot steps stopped right in front of the the door and we both held our breaths and closed our eyes, expecting the worst. But it never came.

"Ms White, I hope you have a good reason to be blocking the entrance to my office," A muffled voice sneered.

"Sorry Mr Filch, I just need your help for a quick second," A sweet feminine voice replied.

"What?" He asked. It seems like Mr Filch has had enough excitement for a year. I smiled quite amused. I wonder what the twins and Fred did.

"The Girl's loo has a leaking sink and it's flooding the place,"

"Jessie's back up plan?" I asked Penelope.

"What else could it be?" Penelope shrugged with a smirk.

We both laughed silently waiting for the footsteps to fade away. Then an angry Cecilia stormed in. Penelope and I both jumped and looked at a terrifying Cecilia, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. If looks could kill...

"YOU GUYS ARE TAKING TOO LONG!" She bellowed and grabbed us by our wrists, dragging us all the way to a very deserted hallway.

The entire time, Cecilia was muttering under breath like a mad man. Most of it was about how we took way too long and would have been caught if it weren't for her and Jessie's backup plan and if she didn't save us, we'd in really big trouble.

"This hallway? Really? You guys know I hate this hallway," I pouted, when we arrived at our rendezvous destination.

"Sorry hun, quietest place," Fred apologized, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"So whatt did you find?" Rose asked bouncing with excitement.

"Two things, info and this box," Penelope said proudly, setting the box on the ground in our malformed circle.

"Care to elaborate?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Penelope and I took turns explaining everything we found in the office, pausing only to breathe and for Rose to comment every so often.

"How did the prank go?" I asked innocently.

"Don't even!" Rose groaned, "I can't believe those three! Why am I even related to them?"

I looked at Fred expectantly but fell short for answers.

"Eheh, I'd tell you but then Rose would literally kill me so..." Fred chuckled nervously, the twins nodding in agreement.

"That bad?" Jessie asked.

"You didn't see?" I asked.

"Nah, had to make sure Mr Filch left his office and wasn't going back and other minor details," Jessie said waving it off.

"Okay enough with the suspense! Just open the box!" Karen growled, growing impatient.

I crawled over to the box and open the latch. I lifted the cover and inside were pictures and letters from my parents. I gasped. Rose scooted over to get a closer look and gasped as well.

"You were so cute!" Rose cooed, her hazel eyes warm as she picked up an old picture of me and my parents.

I couldn't be more than a year. I picked up a letter and read through it. I read through several of the others and made it to the bottom of the box where there was a folded note. I picked it up and showed Rose. She took it out of my hands and read it out loud.

"Under the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Wand required. Code is as drawn. Secret documents are hidden there and I request that you place this box in there too. Don't let her know about this. I want her to have the best life she can," Rose turned the piece of paper to show us a drawing of a crescent moon and a small star.

"I don't get why Mr Filch wanted to take the box out though," Jessie frowned, upon saying those words.

"Maybe he wanted to check something? I dunno..." Penelope shrugged.

"But what, are we supposed to draw that on the statue?" Fred asked skeptically.

"No, there are symbols upon symbols mixed together on the podium thing of the statue," Rose explained.

"Of course you would notice that," Kaitlin snickered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm observant okay? Besides, we sit there all the time, how do you not see it?" Rose countered in an aggravated tone.

"So we find the symbol and trace it with our wand," I concluded, completely ignoring the argument between the two cousins. Rose focused her attention back to me and nodded.

"That's my theory,"

* * *

><p>"When are you thinking of checking out that secret storage?" Rose asked as she took a seat beside me in transfigurations.<p>

"We could go right after class if you want?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," Rose nodded and turned to the front of the class. I looked down at my notebook which I had been keeping track of the days until summer. Twenty-seven days. Exams were in a week and then they were out. Finally.

"We've also got to find every single piece of evidence in the next week before school closes," I nodded, exactly what I was thinking.

When class was finally over, we ran up to the fifth floor and stopped at the statue. We both knelt down and looked at the patterns.

"Found it!" I said pointing at the crescent moon and star. I pulled out my wand, traced the pattern and waited for something to happen. The panel popped open like a door and inside... we found lots of dust. Rose took out her wand and muttered some spell, vaccuming the dust, revealing a pile of papers.

"We should just take all of them and read them over somewhere else," Rose suggested, grabbing the pages. After picking up the last of the papers, we closed the panel and decided to find the others.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" Rose and I squealed in unison giving him a big hug, so that a bystander would only be able to see his shiny blonde hair.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked happily.

"Much better," He sighed with relief, "So what have I missed?"

Jessie filled him in on the events of the last couple of days earning a pout from Scorpius.

"Damn, didn't get to help,"

We laughed lightly and turned back to the papers from the hidden storage. Each of us grabbed a paper and read through them piecing them together.

"So what I understand is, these are all letters that your father kept while he was still in Hogwarts. He was already an assassin by the age of fifteen and these were like his job description things," Stellar said, picking up another paper.

"Yeah, some of these look like letters your Dad wrote recently to Mr Filch too. I mean not recently recently but like twenty-ten recently," Penelope added.

I looked at some of the letters Penelope was talking about and noticed how many of them were updates on their whereabouts and how they were doing. I ordered them from oldest to newest and found that the letters suddenly stopped at twenty-ten.

"They stopped writing after that..." I whispered.

"Maybe Mr Filch hid them somewhere else," Lilith suggested, putting down the letter she was reading. I shook my head.

"They had constant updates, one every month for three years, and suddenly they just stop writing to him?"

"Maybe they got into a fight and stopped talking or they thought it wasn't necessary anymore," Abby replied lazily. I frowned still in denial.

"Do you believe something happened to them?" Fred asked softly.

"You never know..." I sighed.

"Don't think like that, your parents are out there somewhere, I'm sure of it," Fred said reassuringly.

"Uh, guys," Stellar started nervously.

"Yeah?" We chorused.

"You might want to look at this, there's one last letter from them that we missed,"

Stellar handed me the crumpled piece of paper and I tried to smooth it out more on the ground. I held it up so Fred could read it too and I felt my blood drain out of my face.

"Tressa..." Stellar said cautiously.

I blanked out, staring at the wall as the letter slipped out of my hands. Time seemed to have stopped as my brain tried to register what I just read. The others rushed to read what the letter said and all around me, my friends were worried, but all I could think was; w_hat were my parents involved in? How deep does this really run?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Yes Mr Filch has magic in this :) hehehe **

**Please review!~**

**E/N**

**Heyyy! **

**yo. what up. i didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me. LOL jokes, I don't even know what I'm talking about. if you see any errors, spot them out!**


	26. Reunion (Part 1)

**Watch the kids. We're being chased. We've been exposed. They almost got us the other day. We've lost their tail for now but we were too close to death.**

**Too close to death.**

**Death.**

* * *

><p>"TRESSA SAN CLARE BAE WAKE UP!"<p>

My eyes popped open and I was blinded by the bright light of the sun. I turned to my right where Kaitlin and Penelope were kneeling beside my bed with worried expressions.

"You okay Tressa? You've been thrashing around all night," Karen whispered softly. Concern was evident in her light green eyes.

"Was I?" I asked sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah," Penelope replied.

"Oh," I said flatly. I didn't fell like telling them what I remembered from my nightmare but at the same time, my conscious was nagging at me to say it.

"You better get your brain working 'cause we've got exams today!" Cecilia warned, grabbing some robes to get dressed.

"Ugh, I almost forgot," I groaned, falling back onto my fluffy pillow. It was like a cloud and I could easily just fall asleep right now...

"Let's go! I want breakfast before we have to sit through five hour exams!" Kaitlin screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a thump outside our dorm room and my guess was that Greg or Tom had fallen down the stairs from being frightened.

"Five galleons says it was Greg," Penelope snickered.

"Nah, Greg's a wuss but Tom jumps like a bunny anytime Kaitlin sounds mad," I snorted.

"We'll see!" Cecilia sang, running out of the room to see who the winner would be.

The rest of us shook our heads and got ready for the day. We ran out the common room and down the stairs to the great hall. The tables were bustling with students all chatting nervously and excitedly of the exams to come.

"Tom, spit out the money Penelope," Cecilia said as we neared our usual spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Darn! But it's almost always Greg," She growled, forking the five galleons over to me. I gladly took it and pocketed it with a snicker.

"Almost always," I repeated to emphasize the fact that it wasn't always.

"OMIGOSH guys, I'm going to die!" Rose screeched, barreling down the aisle to where we sat. She had a giant stack of notes in her hands that were flying everywhere as she ran. Fred was walking calmly behind her rolling his eyes.

"Calm down Rose, exams are hard and all but you're a genius. We're the one's who are going to fail," Karen stated, rotating her hand in a circle to show who she meant by 'we'.

"Test me!" Rose pouted, shoving her notes to Penelope, knowing she was the only one who would actually oblige to such a demand. Penelope sighed but started quizzing the smartest girl in our grade.

Meanwhile Fred came and snaked his arms around my waist. He took a seat beside me, making sure to push Kaitlin out of the way. Kaitlin in return playfully punched him.

"Don't stress about exams, you're smart, I know you'll do just fine," Fred whispered in my ear, noticing my worried expression as I was staring at Rose reciting the ten uses of witch hazel in antidotes. I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck as he did so, causing me to shiver.

* * *

><p>The second my exams landed on my desk, my whole mind went blank. I probably stared at the packet of paper for a good ten minutes before writing my name at the top. I started panicking and I looked around the room where everyone else had already begun scribbling down answers. Rose seemed like she was already halfway done. I caught Stellar's eye and she motioned for me to take a deep breath and relax. I nodded and did as she instructed, feeling slightly better.<p>

I turned my attention to the exam sitting blankly on my desk and told myself I could do this. Far too quickly, we were asked to put down our quills and to hand in our exams. I meet Stellar outside the room and she was beaming.

"I think I did pretty good. How about you?"

"I managed to finish it..." I replied, not quiet sure how else to put it.

"I'm sure you did fine. Did you do exams back at your old school?" Stellar asked curiously as we walked down the hallway to find our other friends.

"Not until high school, which would be when we're fifteen, fourteen at youngest," I answered.

"Aw that's not fair," She groaned. When we found Rose, she was adamant on continuing to study for our next exam, which I was completely against. I was way too lazy to even think about it. But of course, Rose always gets her way and we ended up in a giant study group, helping each other as much as we possibly could.

* * *

><p>I handed in my final exam and walked out the class with Rose right behind me. Rose and I squealed and hugged each other with lots of excitement. We were finally free!<p>

"Let's go find the others to celebrate," Rose suggested and dragged me down the hall.

At the year end feast, we all sat together at the Ravenclaw table chatting away about what we were going to do for the summer and making plans to meet up as much as we could. Even Scorpius was sitting with us with two of his Slytherin friends. Though you're normally supposed to sit with your house, the professors had gotten more relaxed about that rule over the years.

"And oh my gosh, Tressa you have to tell me how it goes when you visit your brother! Like every single detail," Rose instructed, waving her fork around dangerously near Jake's head, who we persuaded to join us to eat...and then shove next to Rose. (In our defence, Jake looked all too willing!)

"Promise, just put that fork down before you poke someone's eye out," I said, backing away from the deadly weapon. In Rose's hands, anything can be an instrument of destruction! Jake tugs the fork out of Rose's hand, but doesn't let go of her hand, making Rose blush a pretty shade of pink. Jake smiles at her cheekily and it takes everything in me not to start cooing 'Aw' at them. They'll be together before the next school year!

"You have to visit too, or I can come visit," Fred reminded with his cute puppy pout. I smile at him, taking in his tousled just-woke-up hair and gentle eyes.

"My parents haven't really moved to London yet and I don't think they will for a while," I reminded him with a pointed look.

"Floo network, or I'll get someone to apparate with me. Besides, you'll be in Norway for a while which is still in Europe," He counters, grinning cheekily. There was just no winning against him. All well.

"I'll try," I laughed lightly.

We chatted happily for the rest of the evening and compared some of our exams answers. I realized I had answered at least two questions wrong on my last exam since Rose got completely different answers. Hopefully it was only those two... By the end of the night, most of us didn't really want to head for bed but were forced to.

* * *

><p>The train ride home was kind of boring. The twins and Cecilia were sleeping since they pulled an all nighter by eating the last of everyone's candy stash, including mine. Penelope was, as usual, reading a magazine. I sat staring outside while twirling a lock of my wavy dark hair. I could feel myself dozing off to the countryside sights when I heard the compartment door slide open. In came Stellar, a bouncing Rose and a tired Lilith.<p>

"What's up with them?" Stellar asked, pointing to the candy-stealing girls.

"Stole every last bit of candy to stay up all night," I sighed. That last bit of candy I had was supposed to keep me from getting hungry on the train. Sure there is the food cart, but my stash had mars bars, cookies and cream chocolate bars and Swedish berries. As much as I love wizard treats, I also love my muggle candy.

"You know they've always wanted to do that, it's just Penelope somehow stops them..." Lilith stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot this year and fell asleep early," Penelope explained, not even glancing up from her fashion magazine.

"Well that makes sense,"

When we finally arrived at King's Cross station, I nudged the twins awake while Rose screamed in Cecilia's ears. They all woke up with a jolt and knew immediately to glare at Rose.

"I will get back at you Weasley," Karen snarled venomously at Rose, who blinks at her innocently.

"You're a Weasley too," Rose said with a smirk, crossing her arms across her chest, challenging her cousin to come up with another witty comment.

"Granger," Kaitlin replied smartly.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff, dragging Rose along with me.

"You have all summer to kill each other Rose," I laughed as we made our way onto platform nine and three-quarters. I looked around looking around for my parents and spotted them standing not too far from me.

"You ready?" Rose asked seeing as I suddenly got nervous.

"Yeah I mean I lived with them my whole life... It just feels... different you know?"

She nodded; "I'll come with you,"

We walked up to my parents who quickly embraced me in a giant hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is one of my amazing friends, Rose Weasley," I said happily introducing Rose. Okay, so maybe it sounds kind of odd that I'm talking to my 'parents' all happy as if nothing had happened and what not but we had decided to start over. I mean I couldn't be mad at the people who raised me my whole life forever right? I think three-quarters of the school year is enough torture for them. They are my parents, just... not my biological parents.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Are you the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" My dad asked curiously, making me roll my eyes.

"Yep," Rose replied happily, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear.

As if on cue, Rose's parents pushed through the thick crowd of happy parents and came up to us.

"Rose there you are! We've been looking all over for you and Hugo had no idea where you went. I was so worried!" Mrs Hermione gasped and pulled Rose into a tight hug, then she turned to me with a bright smile, "Hello Tressa, and who might this be?"

"I'm Justin Li and this is my wife Amber. We're Tressa's parents," My dad introduced himself and stuck his hand out. The adults shook hands and Rose and I waited patiently for them to finish their little chat.

"Well we really should be off but Tressa is welcome to stay whenever she would like," Hermione said politely and Rose nodded with a look that was basically saying 'come or else'. I smiled and nodded, telling her that I would some time. Then we went our seperate ways.

"So how was Hogwarts?" My mom asked as my dad picked up my suitcases.

"It was great. I made tons of friends and I have an amazing b-" I stopped mid sentence and mentally slapped myself. Stupid! I shouldn't tell my parents. Okay I should but not just yet.

"And an amazing..."

"Ahem, best friends," I lied through gritted teeth. I could tell my mom wasn't buying it but I knew she wasn't going to question me any further. Not with my dad around anyway. He was way over protective. I guess I really have grown to be their real child since they don't have any of their own. That and I probably was a handful so they didn't need more children. I snickered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Once home, my parents let me have some time to unpack so I flopped onto the familiar bed and inhaled the scent of my room. I always sprayed my room with this cherry blossom spray that I love and miss so much.<p>

I scanned my room noticed that it is exactly how I left it. The walls were painted a pretty shade of blue. On one wall, I had a whole collage of pictures of me, my friends, my family and my art that surrounded my bed, which was pushed up against the wall. There was a day bed at the push out window where I always read and had a bookshelf right beside it full of books. Lastly, my desk, as messy as ever, sat a laptop, a bunch of notes and my sketch book.

I smiled recalling old memories as I scanned my room. Then I remembered that I still had to tell my parents about my trip this summer. Just then there was soft knock on my door and in came my mom.

"Hi honey,"

"Hi mom," I replied, still laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"So you never finished that sentence of yours when we picked you up,"

"Oh um..."

"Tressa you know you can still tell me anything right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. If something was wrong she would always be the first one I would talk to. Even when I first went to a public school and had my first crush she was the first one to know. And my dad still doesn't know...

"Well? Is it a boy?" My mom nudged me lightly with a wink. I tried to hid it but a small smile crept on my lips as a picture of Fred popped in my head.

"So it is a boy,"

"Mom!"

"Just tell me his name,"

"Fred Weasley," I said with a grin.

"I better meet this boy. Is he your boyfriend?"

I nodded and looked at my mom's glittering eyes.

"Don't tell dad? Yet?" I begged.

She looked at me skeptically but then nodded once. A light silence surround us and I kept telling myself to say something but it wouldn't come out. Then I just blurtted it out;

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to take me to meet my brother some time this summer,"

I glanced to see my mom's expression, which remained blank. I waited a bit to see what she would say but still more silence.

"Um, mom?"

"All the way in Norway?"

"Yeah..."

"Your father and I will come too. It will be nice to see Carol and Alexander again,"

"Wait you knew about Michael too?" I shouted in shock.

"Well of course. Mrs MacGonagall has taken you to visit them before..."

"I knew that but _still_,"

"You get to know the people who has your child's only known living relative left hun," My mom pointed out, being the wise one as usual. I just remained silent and agreed with her coming along.

"And can I go to Rose's after?" I asked hopeful.

"We'll see,"

* * *

><p>Outside, I looked totally calm, cool and collected. But let's face it, on the inside I was dying. Today is the day that I'm going to see my brother and I am so nervous. What if it's awkward when Professor MacGonagall "introduces" us? But for him it's a legitimate reunion because he remembers me, I don't remember him at all.<p>

"Don't worry sweet pea, there's nothing to be nervous about," My mom whispered soothingly in my ear. My dad, my mom and I waited closely behind Professor MacGonagall, who was standing on the front porch and ringing the door bell.

I look at the white little house, recognizing it from Professor's memories she had shown me several months ago. The place looked just like it did in the memory, except it wasn't snowing. It was quite the opposite actually, it was a beautiful, bright and sunny day.

The door creaked open to reveal a pretty blond lady who was probably in her late thirties to early forties but looked younger. I noticed that she had crystal blue eyes and wore a light smile.

"Minerva! On time as usual," The lady said politely. Then she turned to us and adressed my parents; "Amber, Justin, always a pleasure to see you, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has, how are you doing Carol?" My mom asked as she walked up the front porch and followed Professor MacGonagall through the open door. So that was Michael's mom. Got it.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you must be Tressa. Look how much you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were only up to my waist. You're growing to become such a beautiful young lady,"

I smiled at her and shyly replied with a thank you. We followed her through the house into the spacious family room where two male's sat. The older was no doubt Mr Aker and the boy that sat beside him must be Michael. I stuck close to my mom as Mrs Aker announced our arrival. The boy who I guess was my brother turned around and his eyes grew wide when they landed on me. Um..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**And there's another chapter :) kay I have no idea how I'm gonna write Tressa and Michael reactions -.- like I guess Michael would be happy to see his sister and Tressa will kinda be shy and shocked but... I dunno... WE'LL SEE WHEN I WRITE IT :P**

**Also... I deleted my editor's little (no it was actually giant) note/rant cause she was too high on chocolate to make any sense so that's why it's so short... for now... Although I guess it would be entertaining if you actually read it...**

**please let me know what you think! :)**

**E/N**

**Bringing Jake back Woooooooo! ;) and lol guess who's finally gotten around to editing...lol.**

**and ahahahahhaa i love chocolate :') so yummy. and my rant was gorgeous. don't worry folks, my cousins brought over cupcakes for new years so there will be many rants to come**


	27. Reunion (Part 2)

Michael was really happy to see me and ran up to give me a tight hug. That was a bit awkward yet comforting in a weird way. Carol suggested that Michael and I catch up so she led the adults out the living room. At first I was really shy and quiet talking to him but after a while I warmed up to him. Then he brought the subject of our parents out so while the adults were huddled in the kitchen catching up, my brother took me to his room where he explained the situation with our biological parents.

"What did you find?" He asked, once he was done his summary.

"A journal, some news articles and a box," I said while bouncing on his bed. I think maybe the chocolate I had before coming was starting to kick in

"Journal?"

"Yeah, our mom wrote it..." I replied with a shrug.

"What did it say?"

"To be honest I never finished reading it," I confessed just realizing myself.

"Good job," He said sarcastically.

"Shush, I was busy. Plus the box showed up and was more interesting," I huffed in defense.

"So what did that box have?"

"Hmmm... Some boring letters I guess they kept for sentimental reasons, some pictures and the key to a secret safe which had a bunch of letters and documents,"

"What did they say?" My brother asked looking intrigued.

"They were letters to Mr Filch, our caretaker, and they were just updates of how they were and where they were. There was also some documents of like, mission objectives or whatever," I said not knowing what they were called.

"Wait, our parents are still in contact with someone? Then this Mr Filch person must have the most recent place! Why didn't you ask him?"

I shook my head and explained; "We found the most recent one which was in twenty-ten. They were in Scotland in May. By the way, I forgot to mention that the journal is missing the last couple of pages..."

"What?" He shouted. I cringed at the volume of his outburst and motioned him to hush up.

"How could you let someone just tear the last pages? What if they're the most important one's?" He said quieter this time.

"I didn't let someone rip it. It was like that when my parents gave it to me!" I growled, narrowing my eyes to dare him to place more blame on me.

"Oh, sorry," He said nervously while scratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Then I remembered the note in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked at me oddly but took it and read through it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped.

"I've been having nightmares of that since I read it, I don't know why," I pouted, feeling a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I finally confessed that to someone.

"So they knew someone was following them," He whispered.

"Yeah, and they tried not to get caught. Something obviously happened but what?" I asked. My brother looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"I don't know,"

"Tressa!" I jumped and looked at the door. Then I turned back to my brother and we both got up to leave.

"Yeah mom?" I shouted as I ran down the stairs with Michael trailing behind.

"We should get going. It's getting late and you promised Rose to be at her place for dinner," My mom annouced.

"Rose, as in Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter," My brother questioned.

"I do go to Hogwarts," I pointed out with a smile.

"So then you know James, Albus and Lily Potter?" This time it was Michael's dad who spoke up.

"I've met them," I said with a shrug. I didn't really see the big deal. I mean yeah they were the Harry Potter's children and all but I should be the one most excited since all this was just a fantasy to me only a year ago.

"Wonderful kids they must be," Mr Aker commented and took a sip of his drink. I nodded not really knowing what else to say to that.

"Anyway, we must be off. Bye Alexander, Carol," My mom hugged Mrs Aker and my dad shook Mr Aker's hands.

"Bye bro," I said cheekily and gave him a hug.

"Bye Tressa," He replied and hugged me back.

"Come and visit again Tressa," Carol told me when she gave me a hug. I nodded in reply. The family walked us out the house and waved bye as we apparated away.

The scenery spun and changed around me until it settled on Rose's familiar house. I skipped up to the door and didn't even have to knock as Rose already knew I was here.

"Tressa! I missed you so much!" Rose squealed, squishing me in a tight hug, her vanilla and raspberries scent drifting around me.

"Can't... breath..." I could hear my parents chuckling behind me.

"Sorry," Rose quickly let go of me and I felt air rush back into my lungs.

"You know it's only been three weeks too right?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy. We even sent owls so she couldn't have missed me that much in three weeks. Although I did miss her too.

"Three weeks is a long time kay?" She said grabbing me arm and dragging me into the house. My parents followed behind and was greeted by Rose's family.

The whole Weasley family was supposed to be there which meant Fred had to be around here somewhere. We passed Hugo and Lily who were being angels and playing on their on in the garden, not causing any trouble. We sat under the big oak tree that was in Rose's backyard and chatted happily about what we've been up to.

"-And we should totally visit Stellar with Abby and Lilith later this summer! It would be so much fun!" Rose rambled on and on, "So how was your trip to Norway?"

"It was good. My brother is amazing and his parents are really nice,"

"Did he mention anything about your biological parents?" Rose asked softly. We looked at the two younger kids in the yard playing, making sure they wouldn't come and overhear our conversation.

"Yeah we talked about what we knew. Exchanged information if you will," I answered.

"Go on..." Rose encouraged. I opened my mouth to say something but Rose and I were suddenly ambushed my a certain redhead and a pair of twins.

"Fred!" I groaned clutching my chest.

"Aw, I missed you too," He said with a grin on his face. Arg he was too cute to stay mad at.

"You didn't have to scare me like that," I pouted, pulling my own puppy face. He just laughed and pulled me into a hug. Then two other pair of arms wrapped around and us. I looked up to see Karen and Kaitlin smiling mischievously.

"Karen! Kaitlin! You just ruined a moment," Rose sighed sadly.

"We know," They chorused in unison still looking as evil as ever.

"So what were you talking about before we crashed your gossip session?" Fred asked sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"Well I was going to say that my parents spent five years in prison in Florida according to my brother,"

"Really? What else?" Karen asked leaning in seeming very intrigued.

"Well they've been suspects for multiple murders but evidence went cold. Nothing new there. Then my brother showed me a document he somehow got, I don't know how, and it said that my parents were in the middle of a mission before they just dissapeared. Just like that," I explained quickly

"Ouch," Kaitlin commented, "By the way, shouldn't you introduce your parents to your boyfriend?"

"I can do that later, why?" I looked at her weirdly. Why was she bringing this up now?

"Um, because your parents are standing at the door and your dad doesn't look too happy," Karen said pointing to the door where indeed my parents were standing with their arms crossed. Well my mom knew but she was putting up an act so my dad wouldn't get mad that I told her and not him.

"Shoot," I muttered. I got up and turned to Fred grabbing his hand, motioning for him to get up and follow me. He did as told without question and followed me to my parents.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Fred. He's my boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" My dad repeated. I nodded. He's face was stone blank so I couldn't tell what he thought of Fred at all. He looked at Fred dead in the eyes and asked; "How old are you Fred?"

"Fifteen," I could tell Fred felt extremely uncomfortable under my dad's glare.

"Well then I think we should have a little chat, man to man," He led him a couple meters away and left me and my mom alone.

"Well as long as he's no drug dealer then I approve. Just be careful okay?"

"I know, I know," I answered looking over at my dad and Fred. They were walking back towards us and Fred looked a bit unsure.

"We'll leave you kids alone now," My mom said. She had to drag my dad away and almost bumped into James and Albus.

"What's this? Why is everyone outside? Are you guys having a family reunion without us? Even Tressa was included without me! " James asked acting all hurt. On the side Lily was giggling at her older brother's dramatic actions.

"Oh you think I'm funny do you Lily?" James asked started to walk towards her. I was back at the tree with Fred, Rose and the twins spectating the two siblings. Albus had followed us.

"So while my idiot of a brother acts immature, what do you guys wanna do?" Albus asked, joining us on the grass.

"Sleep," I suggested, yawning loudly.

"You're tired already? Weren't you just jumping around all happy?" Fred asked as I rested my head on is chest.

"Yeah but I have jetlag so now that I'm bored, I'm tired," I huffed.

"Weirdo," Fred chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Luckily our boredom was cut swiftly with Hermione calling us for dinner. We all filed in and took our places at the table. I was sitting between Rose and Fred with my parents facing us. Karen and Kaitlin sat together beside Rose while the Potter siblings sat beside my parents. Dinner was great and everyone chatted happily.

After dinner, we kids hung around the house being bored while the adults chatted in the living room. Fred and I were back outside in the garden having our alone time which surprisingly lasted a good fifteen minutes before the twins came and ruined it. There's a new record...

"Tressa! Your parents are leaving!" They sing-songed in unison, skipped across the grassy field. I sighed and got up pulling Fred with me. We entered the house and found my parents standing at the front door ready to leave.

"Bye hun, have a good time," My mom said giving me a big hug.

"You're leaving already?" I asked with a pout. They hadn't stayed very long.

"Yes. I have to get to work early tomorrow. Send me an owl okay?"

"Alright, bye mum, dad," I said giving them one last hug and watched them walk a couple meters down the road before disapparating.

* * *

><p>"Mornin'" I jumped and turned around to find Fred sipping a cup of tea while leaning against the counter.<p>

"Jesus Fred!" I gasped and held onto the nearest object to keep myself steady.

"Aha, cup of tea?" He asked. He didn't even bother waiting for an answer and poured me a cup since he already knew what I was going to say.

"Thank you," I said taking the hot cup from him and taking a sip. I felt the hot liquid slide down my throat and smiled. Summer or not, tea is amazing.

"So, I was thinking, you've been in London for more than a year and what not but I've never been to Canada,"

"So you want to attend a Canadian wizard school?" I asked teasingly. Fred put down his empty cup in the sink and turned back to me.

"Not what I-"

"I know what you meant," I replied with a light laugh, "I dunno, we could ask my parents if you could stay a couple days and I can show you around my city. Kinda boring though but there are some places I used to hand out with my friends,"

"Yay," I laughed and put down my cup on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms snake around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him and he gladly returned it. For once we could share a kiss without the twins barging in. When we pulled apart, I saw Fred's smile turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I turned my head to see what he was glaring at and there stood James. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the door frame with a huge smirk.

"Mornin" James said nonchalantly. He strode in and looked through the kitchen, "Nothing to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical James acting like he wasn't cutting in on anything.

"You can make it yourself... And while you're at it, make some for me," I replied as I grabbed my cup of tea that sat lonely on the counter getting cold.

"There better be breakfast when I come down!" Shouted a female voice. Not Rose's that's for sure. Probably Karen. My hunch was confirmed when she and her twin came running down the stairs at top speed with Hugo and Lily right behind them. Hugo and Lily almost crashed into Hermione on their way.

"There are too many children in this house. Ron, I don't know how your mother survived with you guys," Hermione shouted. Fred and I fell over laughing. It was true though. Mrs Weasley had six of her own children to raise in a tiny house. With all the cousins and me, we were a total of eight.

"Don't worry, Harry and Ginny are coming over today. They'll drag Albus and James home for causing some sort of trouble," Ron shouted back as a joke. But we all knew that was probably going to happen.

Hermione shook her head and took out her wand and started making breakfast for the family. Breakfast consisted of eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon. When everyone sat down for breakfast, Rose was still nowhere to be seen.

"Ron will you go wake your daughter up?" Hermione sighed, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"Wha- why not the children?" He asked, mouth half full of eggs.

"Honestly!" She said disgusted, "Hugo, go wake your sister up,"

Like an obedient dog, Hugo ran up the stairs to find Rose. Meanwhile, Hermione allowed us to start digging in since we were all hungry and Ron had started anyway. Hugo came back with pajama-clad Rose trudging right behind him. Rose slumped into a seat and lazily piled two pancakes onto her plate and drenching them in maple syrup.

"So," Karen started awkwardly, trying and failing to break the silence at the table.

"I've got to run, I'll you kids tonight," Ron said hastly suddenly standing up and giving Hermione a quick kiss. Then he was off. Next was Hermione who gave us a stern look and told Fred that being the oldest (though only by a year) that he was in charge. If she were to find this place in a mess we were dead.

Once she was out, Hugo and Lily ran off to play in the backyard while James and Albus began fighting over... well nothing really. Fred announced that he was off to take a nap on the couch and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. That left me, Rose and the twins.

"You brought that box right?" Rose asked out of the blue. I gave her a funny look while still twirling my wand in my hand.

"Yeah... why?" I didn't any reply and instead found myself being dragged back up to Rose's room with Karen and Kaitlin following closely behind.

"What hunch are you working now?" Karen asked curiously. She claimed Rose's bed and flopped onto her belly.

"The journal is still missing the last pages,"

"And?" Kaitlin asked. Since the box, Rose, the twins, Stellar, Abby and Lilith were now the only ones who knew about said journal.

"I feel like we're missing something on the box," Rose replied with a shrug and grabbed the journal and the box out of my bag. I took the mahogany box from her hands and thoroughly inspected it carefully. Yet again, Rose was right. There was slit on the bottom of the side. Using the nails that I thanked god I didn't cut yet, I pulled at what seemed like a compartment and it slid open revealing three torn pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Not a very good chapter, I know :/ especially the ending... I'm trying but I dunno, writers block.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPLOAD FASTER!**

**Seriously though, if I threaten to not write would that work?...**


	28. Let's Go On A World Tour!

"Told you so," Rose said proudly, grabbing the three torn pages from the box on my lap.

"What do they say?" I asked, sliding beside Rose to read over her shoulder. The first page seemed to be a record of towns. The second was a faded map with several x's. Lastly, there was a letter. I quickly grabbed that page from Rose's hand and began to read out loud:

_Dear children,_

_Hopefully when you read this you two would already have found each other. I'm sorry it had to be that way. As I'm writing this, your father and I are packing to leave for Canada. But when you read it we will be long gone. Heck, you'll probably heard so much bad stuff about us that you hate us. The map on the last page of the journal is our secret places, if you ever decide that you really want to see us. If things go worse then they already are, then one of those spots is where we're headed. No one knows about those places so please don't say anything about it. One of them is bound to be safe enough. The other page is just me recording places we've visited while on the run. Most likely we won't go to the same place twice but who knows right? I hope you two are well._

_Mom_

There was complete silence after I finished reading, as all four of us tried to process what I just recited. I also re-read the entire letter and frowned.

"I'm confused. Didn't your mum write a letter saying not to go looking for them?" Karen asked with a tilt of her head. I grabbed the journal and took out that letter and nodded as I scanned it again. Rose took the journal and two letters from my hand and cleared a spot on the floor.

"Okay, so, seeing as neither letter was dated, we're gonna have to figure this out on our own. I think she wrote this letter," Rose waved the recently found letter in my face, "Then later wrote the other,"

She placed the newest letter on the left and the other letter on the right. Then she placed the journal in between. There was a moment of silence before Rose switched the journal and the new letter.

"So she wrote the journal, talked about her life, blah, blah, blah. She gets to end of the journal and decides to confide in you and your brother of where you might find them in the future. So when and why did she decide that she didn't want you to know?"

"Did she even rip those pages?" Kaitlin asked.

"Probably," Rose replied with a shrug. But I shook my head.

"If she tore them, why would she put them in the box? Why not completely destroy the evidence. The box could have landed in anyone's hand, even the ministry, that would be too risky,"

"Then what are you suggesting?" Karen questioned curiously.

"Someone else tore the pages out and placed them in the box. Someone who had the journal after my mom but before me and I highly doubt Professor McGonagall was the one who did it. She doesn't even know about the box,"

"Mr Filch is the only one that knows about the box and is connected to your parents somehow but the journal... when did he even see it?" Rose replied.

I sighed in frustration. Looking back the box, I wondered if maybe there was more clues. I picked it up and checked the new little compartment we found. There seemed to be something wedged at the back of it. I turned it sideways on Rose's bed and gave the box a few taps. Out slipped another piece of parchment.

"Forget the ministry, we could work for muggle detective forces," Karen joked, flipping her hair dramatically. I rolled my eyes and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Darren Filch,_

_Please rip out the last three pages of my journal before giving it to Minerva. I have changed my mind about it. Also, add the letter I have sent with this one into the journal. Hide, rip, destroy, do what you please but get ride of the three pages. I cannot allow my children to see it._

_Melissa Bae_

"My mom told Mr Filch to rip the pages," I said looking up at my friends.

"When did he have the journal?" Karen asked, astounded.

"He was the one who gave it to Professor McGonagall," I answered.

"I thought Professor McGonagall had it the entire time? Given by your mum?" Kaitlin said with a frown.

"Apparently not,"

Silence fell upon us once more as we all sat in Rose's room, each caught up in our own thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder if that map my mom wanted to give was still valid. What if they were at one of those x's right now? I was pulled out of my thoughts when screaming could be heard downstairs. The four of us looked at each other and frantically ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked whilst holding a pan up to defend herself.

Lily and Hugo were on the ground hugging each other looking terrified as ever. Fred came sweeping in, asking the same question as Rose. Out in the hall, snickering could be heard, along with shushing.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE KITCHEN!" Rose screamed putting the pan back where in belongs.

They both came strolling in, Albus looking scared and James looking calm but was clearly trying to hide a smug look.

"Yes dear cousin?" James asked nonchalantly.

"How could you scare your poor sister?" Rose growled, hugging a whimpering Lily.

"What makes you think I did anything?" James faked hurt. He even put his hand over his chest to fake pain in the heart.

"Because you were laughing in the hall and there's a mask that looks a lot like the one you made for Halloween," Rose replied. 'When you dressed up as a dementor,'

"I didn't mean to scare Lily! She just so happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was meant for Albus,"

"Well apologize!" Rose huffed. I could hear Fred snickering behind me and that's when I remembered, James was a year older but Rose was bossing him around like it was reversed. You go girl.

"Sorry sis, we still cool?" James asked putting his hand out for a high five. Lily smiled and nodded, slapping her hand onto his. Rose cleared her throat and crossed her arms. Beside her, with his lips out in a pout, was her little brother Hugo.

James sighed and turned to his cousin; "I'm sorry Hugo. Let's go plan a new prank on Albus,"

"Hey!" Albus shouted. Hugo laughed and followed James out, Albus chasing after them. Lily looked guiltily at us and Rose sighed;

"Fine, go help your oldest brother beat up Albus," Lily muttered a quick thanks before running off to find her brothers and cousin.

"Back to what we were talking about," Karen said, making her way back to Rose's room. We filled Fred in on what he had missed during his nap on our way up. We also showed him the three pages.

"Canada's on the map," He pointed out.

"What?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

"There," Fred used his index finger and pointed at the x found on Canada. Beside the x marked an address that I recognized.

"Queens College Drive. I know where that is, it's where my elementary school is,"

"Coincidence?" Kaitlin suggested, unsure herself.

"How much of what her parents do is a coincidence? I mean they're assassins for goodness sake! They plan every move," Rose stated, hazel eyes flashing.

"So I could have seen my parents my entire life and I wouldn't have known?" I asked, shocked at the idea that anyone on the street could have been them.

"But it's one of their emergency hideouts," Karen pointed.

"Didn't you say your parents were in Canada at one point?" Fred asked turning to me.

"Yep," I replied, "You think that's where they stayed at the time?"

"It's possible..."

"No," Rose said out of no where.

"What?" I asked. I took the piece of paper that Rose was looking at and realised she was right. The log said that they were in Aurora when they stayed in Canada. Queens College Drive is in Richmond Hill.

"Hey there's an x close to where Abby and Lilith live! And one near the Burrow close to Stellar's house!" Karen said happily showing us the map.

"And one in Norway," Kaitlin added.

"I say we go on a world tour and check these places out!" Fred announced excitedly.

"Are you crazy? There's no way our parents will let us do that," Rose screamed.

"Well Tressa's brother is seventeen and he's obviously going to want to come," Fred reasoned but Rose wasn't going to bite.

"Our parents would freak," Rose stated, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Your parents went with Harry to find horocruxes during their last year! We'll be technically visiting friends since most of the x's are close to them!"

"Exactly, last year! Meaning they were seventeen, almost eighteen,"

"Guys, we're visiting Abby, Lilith and Stellar anyway," I said cutting in the cousins banter.

"And your brother and your parents," Fred added. Rose glared at him.

"You just want to travel," Rose growled.

"Yes and now we have an excuse. More than one too so let's take it and go,"

All five of us looked at each other in silence. Then we silently agreed and nodded. Rose spoke up on behalf;

"Fine, let's go,"

* * *

><p>"Send owls alright hun?" Hermione said to her daughter as she helped pack the last of her clothes.<p>

"And stay out of trouble," Ron added even though he knew it wasn't necessary to tell Rose that. Fred and the twins on the other hand...

"Let us know if you'll be coming home before school or if you're going straight from Tressa's house," Hermione said and closed Rose's trunk.

We took our luggage down and stood in front of the fire place in a semi circle. Hermione took out the floo powder and looked at us sternly.

"Remember, pronounce properly. We don't need you to be getting lost in the floo network like Harry did once. Oh thank goodness it still took him somewhere near diagon alley..."

"All you have to say is Abby's house. I'm sure the kids can pronounce that properly," Ron said reassuringly.

Rose stepped into the fire place and took a handful of floo powder while holding tightly onto her luggage with her other hand.

"Abby's house," She said nice and clear.

I followed suite and managed not to mispronounce the two words. Within seconds, I found myself in the fireplace at Abby's house. Rose, Lilith and Abby were already chatting away happily when I arrived. After our quick hello's and catching up, we went up to Abby's room to discuss Fred's plan. Rose pulled out the map and laid it carefully on the wooden floor. The map now had circles and numbers that Rose wrote to map out our trip.

"So the plan is after a week here, we head to Stellar's house where we check out the second x. After another week there, we should head up to Norway and see Tressa's brother,"

"He does know we're all going to show up right?" Lilith asked worriedly.

"Yep. His mom has already arranged for a hotel just five minutes away from their house," I answered with a smile. Relief washed over Lilith's face and we turned our attention back to Rose and the map.

"Then we should go back to Tressa's place," Rose concluded.

"What about the x's in France, Spain and the US?" Abby questioned, pointing at the uncircled and un-numbered x's.

"Well none of us have family there so I have no idea how we're going to convince our parents to let us visit those places without adult supervision..." Rose explained.

"Oh right,"

"So when should we check out the first x?" Karen asked.

"Today's Sunday. I say we go Tuesday or Wednesday when Abby's parents are out at work. Plus we've got to make sure no one's there first. We can't just barge in,"

"I'll scour the area tomorrow," Fred suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Karen concluded and we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fred set out right after Abby's parents to explore the area. Meanwhile, the girls and I stayed at home sleeping in. It wasn't long however, before one of us started waking up and woke the rest of us up too.<p>

"Where's Fred?" Rose asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched out and looked at us for an answer.

"I think he went out," Kaitlin replied with a shrug.

Instead of spending a productive day, we sat around in the backyard enjoying the weather. Time rolled slower than a snail but dinner finally came around. After eating, we dragged Fred up to Abby'a room where we asked a thousand and one questions.

"So did you find anything?" Lilith asked, hopping onto Abby's bed.

"Yes I did actually," Fred stated.

"Well?" Rose pushed on, basically ready to jump out of the chair she was sitting on.

"I found a cabin in the woods. Not too far but still well hidden. I didn't get close but it didn't look like anyone was there though," Fred explained. He sat on the floor and brought me to sit in his lap.

"So should we take a look tomorrow?" I asked scanning the room. Fred was twirling a lock of my hair around his finger which was quiet distracting. But not in the bad way.

The vote was agreed upon in unison. We were going to go explore the forest tomorrow morning after Abby's parents were convinced we would be fine alone for another day.

* * *

><p>I was the first one awake for once. Not wanting to wake any of my friends up, I tip toed out the room and down the stairs and followed the smell of bacon being fried. I walked into the kitchen where Abby's dad was reading the newspaper while her mom finished up breakfast.<p>

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you cook without magic?" I asked curiously. I knew both Abby's parents were wizards so I was just wondering...

"I'm muggle born. Grew up helping my mum cook in the kitchen without magic and personally I enjoy actually cooking," she explained with a smile on her lips. She set a plate of food in front of me as I took a seat at the table.

"The others still asleep?" Abby's dad asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah," I replied.

A couple minutes later, both parents grabbed their stuff and left for work. Breakfast was cooling on the counter waiting to be eaten by the others. I sat lonely at the table and forked some scrambled eggs into my mouth.

I was soon joined by the two twins and Lilith who came down sniffing the food.

"Smells good!" Lilith said happily. She piled her plate with bacon, barely leaving any for the others, who were also starting to come down. After breakfast, which ended with a puddle of orange juice on the ground, we got changed and packed what we would need for a day in the woods.

Rose and the twins were in charge of sandwiches for lunch. How hard could that be right? Apparently impossible for those three. We ended up having to spend an extra thirty minutes cleaning the kitchen up because somehow, mayonnaise, lettuce, ham and flour covered everything. I don't even know why flour was involved. Eventually we had everything ready to go and finally set out at about ten.

"There's the cabin," Fred shouted while leading us through the trees.

"Looks abandoned," Abby commented upon arriving.

She was right. The cabin was made of wood which had that old rotting look to it. I made a face upon thinking of that which luckily, the others didn't see. We tried peaking through the window but even that wasn't possible because it was covered with dirt and dust. Eventually, I mustered up the courage and walked over to the front door. I placed my shaking hand on the old rusted handle and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Almost made it longer than usual :P I don't know do you prefer longer chapters? I'm good with this length so let's stick to it :) I'm really sorry for the late update too! I've been really busy at school and I just haven't had time for anything :/**

**Please please let me know what you think! Thanks~**


	29. Unexpected Visit

**Sorry for such a late update :(**

* * *

><p>"Well that was useless," Rose groaned, flopping onto Abby's bed. The cabin, as we found out, is completely empty. Not only is the place ancient and hasn't been touched in ages, but the entire place was also cleared out. Not even a chair was in there.<p>

"So now what?" Abby asked.

"We check out the other places over the next few weeks," Fred replied as if it were the most obviously thing of life. Honestly, we were all pretty cranky today. I guess it was because we spent most of our energy in the kitchen this morning and were disappointed by the cabin.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks we visited several other places and checked out the other spots on the map. Unfortunately, just like the first place, all the others seemed to have been pretty vacant for a while. I was actually starting to lose hope in finding even a clue about my parents. Maybe all our research and excitement was in vain.<p>

But Michael is sure that they are still alive. We've just got to piece the puzzle together. But we don't even have any of the puzzle pieces. All of them have lead us to a dead end so far. Even Rose has lost her excitement in all this and she was pretty excited when she first discovered who my parents are.

It's our last night in Norway and Michael's parents agreed to letting all of us sleep in the living room with a bunch of blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. Though our search for my parents didn't go as planned, at least I got to travel for the summer and I'm glad I got to do it with my friends.

"Can you believe? Summer's almost over! Who's staying the last two weeks at Tressa's?" Stellar asked while claiming the biggest couch.

"I'm definitely going to!" Rose exclaimed happily. She had already confirmed with her parents and so had Fred and the twins.

"I won't even be there for a week!" Abby exclaimed sarcastically. Her parents wanted her home since they were hoping to visit some family before the end of summer.

"I wish you could come," Lilith sighed, "It won't be as fun without you!"

"Yeah but you and Stellar are only coming for a week!" Karen pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"At least you're all going," Abby growled.

"Don't worry! If we find Tressa's parents, we'll send an owl," Fred said with a wink.

"Speaking of owls, Scorpius sent us something this morning," Rose said, pulling out a sealed envelop and waving it around.

"Well? Open it! What does it say?" Lilith asked, scooting closer to Rose to get a better look.

_Bonjour girls and two guys,_

_What do you think? I've been practicing my French skills. Aha, how's your "world tour" going? Too bad you can't come to Paris. It's beautiful here._

"Yeah, yeah just rub it in," Rose snarled. Scorpius is so lucky his parents take him all over the world.

_So I heard the first two places you checked out where empty. I wish I could check the spot in Paris for you but _A_ I don't have a map and _B_ my parents won't let me out of their sights for more than an hour. I did however find something. Actually heard but still the same gist. Apparently there was an assassination. Guess who the victim was. Gaston Francois. Seriously French dude. And the time it took place? Three weeks ago. Suspects? A couple that suspiciously left the same day of the murder. But the trail went cold as soon as they got on the plane, which detectives are pretty sure was a plane to Canada. But no one knows where they are anymore. The names they were using, however, were Linda and Greg. Now where have we heard those names before? There's a connection. This is the best lead we have so far! Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you all when school starts back!_

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius_

"Canada's our biggest lead! Maybe they're in Canada! Maybe they're even in Toronto! Maybe our search will finally be over!" Rose exclaimed suddenly really hyper again.

"Whoa calm down. They are top of the top assassins. They can't be found so easily," Michael reasoned. I had to agree. Assassins are best at hiding.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we visit the CN tower?" Fred shouted at the top of his lungs, feigning injury as he put his hand on his chest.<p>

"Because you said you wanted to go to central island!" I sighed. People around us were starting to stare.

"But, it's the CN tower!" Fred replied with a tone as if it were the most beautiful monument in the world.

"You do know it's no longer the tallest right?" I asked, amused at my boyfriends terrible attempt at faking hurt. I give him points for being cute though.

"Besides, the x is on the island. Seems like a pretty secluded place, maybe they _are_ there," My brother added, popping up behind me. Fred narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Fine, but there better be ice cream," I rolled my eyes at how incredibly immature my boyfriend could be at times.

"Yes, yes, now let's go before we miss the ferry!" I replied and grabbed his wrist.

The twins and Rose were already waiting in line. Stellar and Lilith had left two days ago after we checked out the first x on the map. Turns out, that house was sold a couple years back which means either my parents are hiding on an island sitting in the middle of Ontario lake or they have disappeared somewhere in Europe. The sudden loud horn of the boat brought me back to earth and startled Kaitlin enough to cause her to jump.

"You sure these things are safe?" Kaitlin asked nervously. I sighed, I had no idea she was so afraid of water.

"Yes! I go to central island all the time. It's great there!" I said with a reassuring smile. Kaitlin simply pursed her lips.

"Lighten up Kat! It can't be that long of a ride," Karen said cheerfully.

Karen was right... In some cases. Since Kaitlin was so scared, the boat ride seemed like an eternity to her. Boy was I right. The entire time she refused to move from where she sat and would not look away from the floor claiming that if she couldn't see the lake water, it wasn't there. Plus she asked every five seconds if we were there yet. I ignored the question after the first three times she asked and let her do as she pleased.

When we docked on the island, Kaitlin jumped out of her seat and shoved passed everyone, no mercy. Fred could only laugh at his sister's fear.

"Shush," I whispered, elbowing him in the ribs, "Don't be so mean to your sister,"

"But it's just too funny," He snickered, rubbing the spot I had elbowed. I sighed, this might prove to be a long day.

We decided that we would explore the island before heading to the x. I got to say, showing my friends all the places I used to hang out and everything I've grown up with really made me miss Canada.

By one in the afternoon, we were fed and ready to follow our map. Of course, deciphering it took a while since we had it upside down most of the time. Clearly we're genius'.

"Okay I'll take lead," Michael said, holding the map and motioning for us to follow. I think we gained a few stares on our way. I think it was because of the map Michael was holding but the others beg to differ. They think it's because of Fred and I. Eventually Michael lead us to a forested area and Rose starting questioning him.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm reading just as the map says. I swear," Michael replied but he looked confused, "Okay according to the map, whatever we're looking for should be around here,"

"Here?" Kaitlin repeated.

"Yeah here,"

"Where _is_ here exactly?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. Micheal shrugged.

"Let's just look around I guess. Yell if any of you find something relevant," Karen ordered and marched off in one direction.

"Just don't go too far!" I shouted after her. The last thing I needed is to lose one of my friends in a forest. Fred and I set out in another direction not really sure where or how or what to look for.

Within a couple minutes, I was ready to call it quits but Fred, who had run ahead of me, started shouted;

"I found something! Over here!"

We followed his voice to a quaint little cabin hidden deep in the forest. This cabin, unlike any of the others, looked new. It also looked like someone has been there recently.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think it would be this easy to find them..." Micheal stated, staring at the cabin. I agreed.

Rose hiked up to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, only louder. Still nothing. Seems pretty safe so far... Karen walked up behind and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. Something was seriously wrong here. Surely my parents would not just leave it unlocked, especially if they were recently living there.

"I don't know about this..." Rose said. She was staring at the door with a frightened expression.

"Oh just open the door," Fred cried and he pushed Karen out of the way to do for her.

What I saw next almost gave me a heart attack. Photos, maps, letters, documents and pins with string lined every possible inch of all four walls. The desk was littered with even more documents and notebooks. The bed looked unmade and the fireplace looked like it was just put out.

"Guys, what if they suddenly show up..." Kaitlin asked, noticing the sames things as me.

"They could kill us!" Rose gasped.

"Either they left in a hurry or someone is really bad at locking the door," Fred commented trying to add a hint of humour.

"No I think they're still here," Micheal announced.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because these documents have pretty recent dates. No more than say two weeks ago. Plus, even if our parents had to leave in a hurry, they're smarter than this. They wouldn't leave a cabin unlocked with all this in it,"

"You're right. They wouldn't, and they didn't,"

We all gasped and turned around to find a man wearing a hood which was covering his face. Could he be our Dad? But that would mean he just referred to himself in third person. It couldn't be him could it?

"You kids shouldn't be here but it does not matter, I can easily rid of all of you. Although I would admit that I only expected Tressa and Micheal. Didn't think they would risk their friends lives," He crackled while closing the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Micheal growled. Micheal stepped ahead and shielded me while Fred pulled me back.

"Oh I'm just an associate of your parents. But see, they are working a job and you two kids are supposed to be erased from existence in their lives. I'm sure they won't mind if I literally do it for them," He said with an evil grin. I gulped and looked at my brother. What on earth had we gotten into?


	30. Guess Who I Am

My head was on fire, my wrist were killing me and I couldn't see a thing. For a second I actually thought that I was blind but then I realized, I had something over my head and my hands were tied behind me. Then I realized I was on a moving vehicle. Probably one of those white vans. Then reality finally sank in:

I've been kidnapped.

Normally this would be the time to start hyperventilating but that would be kind of hard with the bag over my head. I wondered if anyone was with me. Maybe my brother? Where on earth was this crazy man taking me?

"Is anyone there?" It sounded a lot like Fred's voice. Was everyone here?

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Tressa! Thank god you're okay!"

Suddenly I felt the van come to a halt. I hear a door open and then slam shut. I could make out two voices talking but something was off.

"They're not talking in English," Fred said in a panicky tone.

"No, it's French," I replied. I struggled to listen to what they were saying while Fred mummbled on about using his wand to escape if he could reach it.

"_How many are there?"_ It sounded like a females voice.

"_Six,"_ The man replied.

"_There should only be two! What have you done?_" The woman screeched.

"_We ran into a problem. The children had friends with them. I could not let them leave and get the police involved!_" The man growled. There was more arguing before I heard a slap and everything went quiet.

"_Bring the two in, I want to know how much they know about their beloved parents. And make sure to take their wands away! We don't want to repeat what happened,_"

"_And the other kids?_"

"_Get rid of them,_"

I gulped. What did the lady mean by get rid of them?

"What were they saying?" Fred asked. Right, I forgot that they were talking in French. Time to translate.

"I think they have my parents... And they are going to get rid of you guys. They only wanted me and my brother,"

"What are we going to do?"

Before I could answer, the van doors swung open and my bag was lifted off my face to reveal the sickening smile of my captor. He grabbed my arm with a steel tight grip and dragged me into what looked like a warehouse. I was placed in the middle of an empty room and he left, closing the doors behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Tressa San Clare Bae in the flesh. You know I'll be honest, I thought you're parents would have kept their end of the bargain, considering the consequences were high. But here we stand, fourteen long and boring years later,"

I recognized the voice to be the females voice from early. She had a faint French accent when she talked in English. I looked around the room but I had no idea where she was hiding. But then she appeared behind me, tapping my shoulder with her wand.

I turned around and came face to face with a woman, about five five. She had blond hair tied up in a bun and wore a trench jacket with black high heels. Her lips were curved up in an evil grin and she tapped her wand menacingly in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but of course my question was brushed aside.

"And your brother, jesus I thought you were the first child but no, your parents had many more secrets. Too many. Now they have to pay for their sins. Oh, and their children will get what was supposed to come when they were born,"

I had no clue what she was going on about however she looked like she would not be afraid to point that wand at me. I scanned the room trying to figure how to escape. The windows weren't an option as they were too high up and there was no other door other than the front door. Darn it.

Said door was suddenly slammed open and in came the same guy who carried me in. He was dragging a hunched over figure that could only be one person. My brother.

"_What do you want me to do with this weasel?_"

"_Set him aside for now. When he wakes up he can watch his precious little sister being tortured,_" The lady crackled. I kept my mouth shut not really wanting to let them know that I understand French. She turned her attention back to me as the man left the room. Her wand was pointed dangerously close to my head and it was very uncomfortable.

"So tell me Tressa, do you have the slightest clue as to why you're here at the moment?"

"No,"

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you," She said with a smile, "Your wonderful parents whom I'm sure you already know are assassins work for me. My company; Interitus. My one rule for working for me is no children. Did you know how close I was to killing your parents the day you were born? But they begged me not to. So I made a deal,"

From the side I could see that my brother was now awake and was glaring at the lady with so much venom it could kill himself.

"The deal was to get rid of you. Not to give you up for adoption. Your parent didn't quite understand my terms. I suppose since they got away with one child they thought they could get away with another. But see, every secret comes back to haunt you,"

She twirled her wand between her fingers, not letting her eyes leave it's movement. I'll be honest here, I'm glad my parents didn't kill me when they had to. I rather like what I've done in my life and the people I've met... well some of the people I've met.

"What's wrong with us existing? We never interfered! You didn't even know we existed until now," Micheal growled.

"That's the problem. We didn't know you existed until recently. What have the two of you been up to recently with your friends hm?"

"Trying to find out who my parents are..." I said slowly in a quiet voice. The woman smiled and nodded, now pointing her wand at me.

"Smart girl. Just like your mother. Shame I will have to get rid of you. I think you'd make an exceptional addition to our company,"

"I would never work for the likes of you," I snarled.

"Funny, your mother said the same thing when we first approached her,"

I couldn't believe what was going on right now. Could this please be a dream? The wand was back in my face.

"Any last wishes?" She asked with an evil grin.

"I want to see my parents," I answered with a deep breath. If I was going to die right here then I wanted to see what I had worked the past year for.

"I cannot allow that to happen. Your parents don't even know you're here,"

"Why can't you just pretend that we never existed, never tried to look for our parents. We can leave and never speak of this again. We'll pretend you and your company don't even exist," Micheal tried to bargain our way out of this but the look on the woman's face didn't change from her grin. In fact, she started laughing.

"Interitus is a highly secretive, highly classified, highly illegal company. If we let you go, you will go to the police. Don't even bother lying. And you've been missing for a day, you don't think your guardians haven't called the cops on us yet? Once you've been diposed of, we'll disappear just like we always do and you're death will remain a mystery,"

She raised her wand and opened her mouth, ready to cast the spell and all I could do was pray that some kind of distraction would commence. I started to panick and I closed my eyes, nothing came. Instead, someone somewhere heard my prayers and the doors were banged against the wall. The lady turned away with annoyance and I took this as my cue to get out of the way of her deadly wand. I looked over to where Micheal was but he had vanished. I heard a psst to my side and saw Fred waving so I ran up to him.

"Great timing," I commented as I engulfed him in a giant hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Here," He handed me my wand and pulled me out the room.

"How did you escape?" I asked as I ran behind him and out the door. That evil woman obviously saw us leaving but we had a head start. The twins probably found a way to get a distraction in there. We made it outside where all we could see was grassy fields for miles.

"That guy who was looking after us, who took our wands away, he isn't a wizard. Do you know how many laws these people are breaking? Wizarding and muggle,"

"He's a squib or a muggle?" I asked looking behind me to see Rose, the twins and my brother run up to us.

"He's a muggle. There are muggles who know about us. His weapon is a gun and he almost shot me too," Karen growled angrily.

"We stupefied him so his down for the count," Rose added to reassure us.

"But there's still a bunch more," Fred said. I whipped my head around to see the lady running out.

"Run!"

I didn't need to be told twice before I was sprinting as fast as my short legs could carry me. Where were we going? I had no idea. The lady and her hench men were right behind us throwing hexes and spells all over the place.

"We can't keep running! There's nothing for miles!" Rose shouted, dogding a curse.

"Are you suggesting we fight?" Fred screamed in fear.

"I'm pointing out the fact that we can't run forever!" Rose shouted back.

"So what _do_ you suggest?" Karen asked, now pulling out her wand. If there was a chance to send spells flying, Karen would not pass up the opportunity.

"We're underage," Kaitlin reasoned, trying to get her twin to put her wand away.

"We're under attack. Last I checked, you don't get put in azkaban for that," Karen snorted.

We were starting to slow down now and we had to think of a plan quickly. I looked around but still saw nothing. Where on earth did these people take us?

"Guys over there! There's a car coming towards us!" Karen shouted pointing in front of us.

"How much you want to bet that it's going to kill us," I deadpanned. We had slowed to a steady jog since our captors have fallen far behind. The advantages of being young. The car Karen pointed out drove up to us and blocked our path. I was starting to go into panic mode again. The driver's window rolled down and he pointed a wand. If only he wasn't wizard, maybe we'd have a slight advantage...

"Who are you and how did you find this property?" So we're on the Interitus' property. That's nice to know before I die. Micheal pulled out his wand and shielded the rest of us.

"Who are you?"

"Well I don't normally like to introduce myself to my victims but I supposed it won't matter if you know my name. It's Aiden Bae,"

My shot wide open and I basically jumped forward. Fred was one step ahead of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me from moving. Micheal let his guard down too and lowered his wand. Karen, Kaitlin and Rose pulled out their's upon seeing this.

"Dad..." Micheal whispered.

"Who you calling dad? I don't have a son. Or any children for that matter," He growled. I could hear footsteps coming closing from the direction we came from.

"No, no you're my Dad. Please, you have to help us," My brother said, raising his hands.

"Sorry but children knowing about Interitus is probably the worse thing we could have," A woman replied. She stepped out the car with Aiden and held her wand up.

Mom. I just knew it had to be her. Her hair, her eyes, they were just like mine. Who would have thought I would have my own parents point their wands at me...

"I'm going to ask one last time, who are you?" Aiden asked, this time more menacingly.

"Micheal. Micheal Bae. And this is my sister Tressa Bae,"

"Something flickered in the eyes of the female and she lowered her wand ever so slightly.

"It can't be..." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's us... mom," I said quietly, staring right into her eyes. My eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN **

**kay so just watch the ending turn out worse than I expect. Not even kidding right now. sighhh. one moooore chaaaaaapterrrr! What do you guys think? Should the siblings and their parents live happily ever after? Naah that's too cheesy. I think I know what I'm gonna write ;) hehehehe... actually i shouldn't laugh...**

**PLEASE VOTE COMMENT**


	31. The End

**"I'm going to ask one last time, who are you?" Aiden asked, this time more menacingly.**

**"Micheal. Micheal Bae. And this is my sister Tressa Bae,"**

**"Something flickered in the eyes of the female and she lowered her wand ever so slightly.**

**"It can't be..." She whispered.**

**"Yeah, it's us... mom," I said quietly, staring right into her eyes. My eyes.**

* * *

><p>I watch my mom blink and stare at us for a couple minutes. It seemed like she was trying to process it all, like she thought her eyes were deceiving her. I didn't blame her. It's been more than fourteen years and here stands the two kids who were merely babies when she had last seen them.<p>

The silence was slowly starting to kill me as I continued to wait and see what my mother would say or do. I glanced over at Fred who was looking at me worriedly. I had hope. Just a little. I mean what mother would turn against her own kids?

I was wrong.

"You're lying! My son was put in Norway and my daughter was given up for adoption before she could even walk! They don't know about me!" My mom gasped. She raised her wand again and glared. By now our captors had caught up and we were surrounded.

"I warned you to get rid of them when they were babies!" The leader of the group growled as she ran up to us.

"I'm sorry miss Lestrange but I think you've made a mistake. There is no way these two troublemakers are my children. I don't have any,"

Miss Lestrange? Could she be related to Bellatrix Lestrange? I think Fred, Rose and the twins had caught wind of that too because we all looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Do not lie to me!" Miss Lestrange bellowed, turning her wand to my mom, "I know you didn't kill your daughter. At first I let her off, thought she wouldn't be any trouble. Until she went running around trying to look for you! I've been keeping tabs on this kid and she's drawn my last straw!"

"Please," My mom whimpered. She lowered her wand and looked at her boss pleadingly, "They are my only children. Let them live, take me instead,"

I watch my mom beg for forgiveness, no longer trying to conceal the secret they have tried to hide all her life. Her walls were down and she was vulnerable.

"I don't care about you," Miss Lestrange crackled, "Now that you know your children are safe, they're obviously going to be a distraction to you and we've all seen the result of distractions,"

Miss Lestrange turned back to us and shot a hex at random, which flew straight at Rose who quickly shielded herself from it. A full out battle raged out. Hexes and curses were being thrown everywhere. My parents didn't know who's side to choose.

"Petrificus totalus!" I shouted, pointing my wand to one of the hench men. He froze on spot and I smiled in success. I turned my attention to another man just as he sent a curse down my path. I gasped in horror only to be knocked to the ground by someone. Whoever said falling on grass is softer than falling on wood is wrong. It's just as hard and painful. I hear a shrill scream as I fall hard to the ground and I knew immediately who saved me.

"Mom!" I screamed. She was shrivelled up on the grass whimpered and shaking. The curcio curse. I looked at the man and raised my own wand but not before my Dad sent a death curse to him. I turn to him in shock.

"Take the car, we'll hold them off. Change your names and never come looking for us again. All of you. Now go!" He yelled.

I was stunned at first, unable to move. But my brother had grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the car. However, we didn't get close before there was a scream of rage that stopped us in our tracks.

"I don't think so!" Miss Lestrange shouted in anger and threw a spell at the car, sending it into flames. I gasped and hide behind my brother from the dancing flames. That was our only way out of here.

"Why can't any of us apparate?" Rose screamed in frustration. I couldn't agree more.

She turned her wand towards another hench man and shouted out a charm. I threw a couple spells that came to mind to another man who managed to dodge all of them. Everything was in chaos, the car was in flames, people were shouting and colourful spells were flying all over the place. No one expected what happened next;

"Stop! Just stop!"

Everyone, to my surprise, froze on the spot. That was something totally unexpected. Even Miss Lestrange was still and I'm pretty sure she's usually the one giving orders, not taking them. All eyes fell upon the source of the shouts.

"I know I shouldn't have lied about my children but I couldn't kill them! Please, just let them go! Oblivate them if you have to but let them go!" My mom begged weakly from the spot she still lay in pain.

"No," Miss Lestrange growled. She raised her wand to me, no mercy in her dark eyes, "This is what you get for not following my orders. Avada ke-"

Everything around seemed to slow down. I waited for my life to flash before my eyes. My adoptive parents, the letter, hogwarts, Brandon, Fred, my friends, my brother. I'm too young to die. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see my brother jump in front of me and listen as someone behind me also shouts 'avada kedavra.'

I blinked. I shouldn't have blinked. But in the millisecond that it took me to blink, too many things happened at once. Two bursts of green lights were shot. Neither one of them hit me. Two bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But there, right in front of me, lay the body of my only brother, unmoving.

"NO," I screamed. I ran forward to my brother, not noticing another wizard raising his wand, ready to kill.

"Oh no you don't! Stupefy!" I heard Rose yell.

Everything around me was a blur. I fell to my knees and started crying. Why? Why my brother? My mom crawled over with tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly, whispering to me, comforting me, telling me everything would be okay. But she was lying. To me and to herself.

"Micheal, I'm sorry. And Tressa, oh Tressa I should have known you would try looking for us. I should have stopped you before it was too late," My dad cried as he came and knelt down beside us, joining the family reunion... An unexpected family reunion.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my full length mirror in my room and stared at the dark haired girl that looked right back at me. My usually long and straight chestnut brown hair was now curled with loose ringlets and was in a half up-do. I wore a simple but pretty black dress that went down to my knees and black flats to match since I would trip all over the place in heels. I wore minimum amount of makeup, only applying a light coat of lip gloss. With one finally look in the mirror, I left my room while grabbing my purse and walked down the stairs where my parents awaited me. Adoptive and biological.<p>

The entire way to the funeral I tuned everything and everyone out and watched the scenery zoom by through the window. I watched everyone around me go on happily with life, oblivious to the loses of other people. The deaths of innocent family members.

When we arrived, I talked to no one. I didn't have a speech either. I just stood, blending in with the small crowd, Fred beside me holding my hand. I didn't even listen to any of the speeches. I was too busy in my own thoughts. Thinking about how it could be me in that coffin and my brother out in the crowd if he hadn't saved me.

After what felt like several long, agonizing hours later, the ceremony came to a conclusion and my brother was buried in the graveyard with hundreds of others who have died. Some because their time came, others, murdered from greed or jealousy, just like my brother.

"Hey Tressa, you gonna be okay?" Fred whispered softly into my ear. He had his arms wrapped around me from behind, holding me close.

"I dunno," I replied.

I let a tear run down my cheek, unable to hold it back any longer. To the side, I could see Mrs Aker crying into the shoulder of her husband. Their only son, gone. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by a voice;

"Give us a minute?" I looked up to see my real parents asking Fred to let them talk to me in private. Fred nodded and peeled away from me. I instantly shivered when his body heat left my side.

"Tressa, I'm sorry, I should have disarmed Miss Lestrange sooner. Micheal would have had a chance to live and you'd still have a family member," My Dad explained sadly.

"It's not your fault," I replied. I really didn't blame my dad. There was nothing he could have done to prevent this. If Micheal hadn't jumped in front of me, he would be alive. But he did, so instead, I'm alive.

"There was a prophecy," My mom whispered, staring blankly at the spot where Micheal now rested in peace.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"They told us that only one of our two children could survive. I didn't want to believe it but just in case, I thought I could find a loophole and save you both. If I kept one a secret and send you both somewhere far... I guess I was wrong. And I think Micheal knew about the prophecy,"

I blinked away the tears threatening to fall. Why didn't he ever tell me? Is that why he saved me? So I could be the surviving child?

"We also came to say goodbye," My mom sighed.

"What?" I said again. This was like taking three bullets. First my brother dies, then my mom tells me about a prophecy and now they are telling me that they are leaving?

"I'm sorry Tressa, but even with Miss Lestrange dead, it's still unsafe for us to be near you. Our company is bigger than you think. Miss Lestrange wasn't the only one with power. There are still others and we are still part of Interitus. But this time, before we leave, we want to tell you how much we love you and how proud we are of you," My mom whispered, wiping away another tear that slid down my cheek.

"You've got a great family, great friends and a wonderful boyfriend who will look after you," My Dad added with a sad smile.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Let's just hope that if we do, it's not for the same reason we ran into each other this time," My Dad answered with a soft chuckle and I smiled.

"Bye," I whispered, hugging them both tightly. I didn't want to let go but I know I have to.

"We love you," My Mom whispered one last time before she and my Dad stepped back and disapparated.

And just like that, I was left by my family once again. But this time, I know I'm not alone and now I know the truth. I know that somewhere, my brother is watching over me and somewhere in this world, my parents are alive and well. My mom was right.

I still have a loving family, amazing friends, and an amazing boyfriend.

Maybe I am going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Huh... short chapter... not the best ending either but... ANYWAY, asjfaksjfh I almost cried writing the ending. I'm sorry I had to kill Micheaaaal. I'm such a mean author, seriously :P but yeah I really hope you guys liked the chapter and the whole story really.**

**As for the prophecy idea, it kinda came to me last minute cause I wanted more than just love to be Micheal's excuse for saving his sister so yeah... I don't know how well that turned out but let me know what you think? :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT :D**

**Now that this story is done, I don't have anything to write :( BUT BUT BUT i've thought about making a sequel but I can't really think of anything sooo... yeah...**

**So, I guess, I'll see you guys soon!**

**Bye for now :)**


End file.
